The night
by midnight-writer97
Summary: After a big fight between Bonnie and Elena, Bonnie locks Elena in a cave in the middle of the woods. Not realizing the danger of her actions, Bonnie leaves Elena in the cave. Soon after a huge storm starts and Elena has to fight for her live. Will she survive or is she lost?
1. The cave

**-Disclaimer- I don't own anything, all rights belong to the owners. As you may see in my story, I'm not a big fan of Bonnie and Stefan (and some others..), I always think there's something not right with them and well… Anyway in my opinion, Elena is too naïve and so I wanted to make her a bit more feisty and stronger.**

* * *

„Jeremy! Do you hear me?", I shouted over and over again into my phone. "Jer! I need help! Please! Jeremy!". Silence, that's all I got for an answer. The walls around me seemed to move together. It was like one of those bad dreams, but here…. it was reality. I was trapped and without help I couldn't get out.

The small light that shone into that cave, got darker and darker by the minute. My phone had only a small amount of battery left. Soon it would turn off and I would be helpless. I knew I had to stay strong, I knew that I had to keep fighting, but I knew that I wouldn't last any longer too. I couldn't die, not today…

There was less air, the more time I spent here. It got harder to breathe, harder to keep fighting. I tried every number on my contact list, but nobody answered. Always when you really need to talk with them over the phone, you can't reach them. Why's that always the case?

After another couple minutes of shouting on voice messages, I heard thunder and soon after I felt rain coming into the cave. It was raining heavily and in less than ten minutes, my ankles were under water. Somewhere deeper in the cave I heard a loud crack, followed by the noise of rushing water.

The water was getting deeper and deeper, as it was getting colder too. I had to keep fighting! After all I survived, after all I fought for, I couldn't die like this. I had to stay strong, had to continue finding an exit! If I had to die in that stupid hole, I would die fighting and not die because I gave up. So I continued calling everyone and leaving voicemails. Hoping they would hear them and come and help me.

"Jeremy! Please help me! Please! The water it'", I couldn't finish my phrase, as I slipped and fell into the water, hitting my forehead on a nearby rock. My phone fell from my hand and directly into the water. When I got it out of the water, it wasn't working anymore. I couldn't help but curse a little and when I had control over myself again, I felt a bit lightheaded. I had to steady myself against a rock, to make sure I wouldn't fall.

After a minute or two of calming down, I realized that the water reached now over my waist. But that wasn't the only thing. It was now almost completely dark. The light coming from above me was getting even darker and I could see, that it was now nearly night. Also the temperature was sinking by the minute, or was that my imagination because of the water? _'Who knows?... Maybe I'm just slowly dying of hypothermia? No! Then you would feel tired and slightly warmer, not colder…'_

But slowly and surely I couldn't feel my toes and foot anymore. Everything was so cold and I just wanted to curl into a ball and sleep. I was so tempted; I thought I could even see a bed or a pillow… _'ELENA! Stay awake!'_, I thought over and over again, but my eyes suddenly felt so heavy and it was hard to keep them open. _'Maybe if I walk or swim around it will help?...'_, I thought after I yawned.

So I started swimming around, but suddenly I had a huge, painful cramp in my legs and got under water. I tried to swim, but every movement caused me so much pain, that I got under water again. My throat hurt so much, because of the water I kept swallowing. And just as the cramp had begun, they were away again and I was able to hold myself of the wall.

After coughing several times, trying to get the water out of my lungs and stomach, I thought I heard something. And that little noise gave me huge hope and I started to shout. "HELP! HELP! I'm down here, please!"

But when I had finished my shout I realized what that noise was, as many stones and some earth came through the hole, which gave my some light and air. I succeeded in avoiding some of the stones, but just when I thought it was over I felt one hitting my head and I was out cold.

Elijah.P.O.V.

I was walking with Rebekah through the forest, when she suddenly made me stop. A bit annoyed that she made me stop, I turned to her. "What is it Rebekah?" "Do you hear that?", she asked me looking behind us. "The rain? Yes, I hear and feel the rain. Come on, let's continue.", I answered with sarcasm. "Stop it! Wait… this shout… I know this voice… isn't that?", Rebekah thought loudly. I couldn't help, but to laugh at her, since I couldn't hear a thing.

Suddenly she was away and out of curiosity I followed. She ran through the woods as fast as she could and suddenly in front of a huge hole in the ground she stopped and jumped in it. "Rebekah! Are you out of your mind?!", I asked angrily. I tried to follow her, but I was blocked. I couldn't move to this hole, I could feel that there was magic in the air and that irritated me even more. So I was left waiting for Rebekah to come up again.

Mere seconds later, she resurfaced with someone in her arms. She put the person on the ground and that's when it hit me. "Elena!", I shouted now trying even harder to get to her, still with no success. Rebekah put Elena on the ground and started to a cardiac massage. "Rebekah, can you hear a heartbeat?", I demanded. Rebekah only shook her head and stopped with the massage. "It's… over. I... I couldn't… I…", Rebekah couldn't finish, because she was silently crying next to Elena.

It took me some seconds to realize everything, but then I felt crushed. I let my tears fall freely as I let myself go to the ground. When I looked to the still form of Elena, I could see that her lips where slightly blue and purple, that she was soaking wet and that she had a big gash on her forehead too.

When I had control over myself again, I stood up, took a deep breath and turned to the still silent Rebekah. "Bring her over here, I can't reach you." First I thought that she didn't hear me, but she then stood up, took Elena and came over to me. As soon as I could reach them, I took Elena into my arms and started to walk to our home. I didn't need to say a word, as Rebekah silently still crying followed me.

_***At Bonnie's House***_

Bonnie's P.O.V.

I was so angry with Elena. Everything always only turns around her and those stupid vampires! And all the others, don't they realized that the bad things that happened, where because Elena had met the Salvatores? Where they actually all blind and stupid?

Like many times before, Elena and I had a fight, about the vampires. She kept saying, that they weren't so bad, that they could change and blah, blah, blah. I was so sick of that speech! At the time I was so angry, that I locked Elena inside an old cave in the woods, I told her that I would free her once she had thought about everything. Once that she had realized that she should stop meeting Stefan and especially Damon.

To make sure nobody could free her before she had thought about, I put a special spell on the cave, which said, that her friends couldn't hear or get her out of there. Of course Elena got really mad and started shouting mean things at me. But I walked away, hopping that she would calm down.

About an hour later it started raining and you could hear thunder. I was just wondering if I maybe should get there to get her out, when Damon and Stefan burst through my door. I didn't even have time to say or do something, when Stefan attacked me and started to drink from me. And then I was out cold and my last thought was _'Oh god, Elena...'_

_***Earlier at the boarding house***_

Damon's P.O.V.

When I came through the front door, the first thing I could smell was blood. I followed the smell and on the stairs was a dead body, her throat clearly ripped out. _'Oh brother… Stefan's going ripper again..'_. I was just about to take away the corpse, when I heard shouts and screams upstairs. Instantly I ran upstairs, to see Stefan drinking from Elena and she was fighting against him. I threw Stefan off of her, but he kept attacking her, I then took Elena, sped into the cellar and looked her in.

"It's for your own safety.", I quickly told her, before I took some vervain darts and sped upstairs to Stefan. When he attacked me I stabbed him with all the darts and right after he collapsed into my arms. "Great, one mess cleaned up…. Two to go." I said a loud and locked Stefan in another cellar.

When I reached Elena she was bleeding strongly and I had some pain to control myself. I took her out of there and opened my wrist. "What do you think you are doing?!" She shouted angrily at me. I only rolled my eyes and said right back. "Elena. You will drink this blood or you're going to die here. So, either you take it freely or I'll have to force you." She gave me some heated glares and spat back. "Never! I could turn into a vampire, if something happens! And you KNOW that I don't want to be one, I would…." I didn't let her finish, because I knew what was coming next.

But not respecting her wish, I forced my blood into her mouth and made her swallow. Normally I would have given her only some drops, but she was bleeding too much, so I had to give her quite a lot. As soon as I thought it was enough and that she would survive, I took my wrist away and was instantly met by hits and glares from Elena. "You can glare as much as you want, but I prefer you angry at me, then dead on my floor." I told her smirking knowing very well, that she would get angrier by that.

But what came next I hadn't expected. She looked my dead in the eyes, took some steps forward. _'She's about to kiss me!',_ I singed in my head over and over, but then I felt the burning in my back and soon the black spots before my eyes. "You're going to pay for that!" Elena spat, with a vervain dart still in her hands. She pushed this one deep in my tight and ran out of the house. _'Okay, she's really mad….' _

Elijah's.P.O.V.

Some minutes later we arrived with Elena at the mansion. We were just climbing up the stairs, when Kol catched up on us. "Hey, finally found a girl?" He started teasing, but when he got a closer look at the girl in my eyes he was shocked. "Hey, what's she doing here?! And… What the hell! You killed her?" Kol shouted through the house, I wanted to silence him, but Rebekah was thankfully faster. "Listen closely, mutt. We didn't do anything! We found her like this, now you'll come with us and if I see you going to him, I swear I'll.." "Let's move. Or do you want to be in the staircase, when he comes back?" I quickly interfered, before that they would start fighting.

Without thinking, I moved Elena into my room and laid her on my bed. Elena looked so pale against the sheets…Before I could get more emotional; I turned away, away from the shocking truth, trying to ignore the cruel reality.

Rebekah had taken place in one of my chairs, which was facing my bed and Kol was in the other. After a while Kol stood up and started pacing around. "How could that happen?" He asked out of the blue. "We don't know how she got there, but she drowned." "She fell off Wickery Bridge?" Kol interjected. "No, in the woods. Somehow she got into that old, destroyed cave. And… because of the… the storm and the water, earth, mud and rocks fell into there. This… probably caused her to be blocked and… she… drowned… And now… now she's dead… and…" Rebekah told him, while trying not to cry. But before she could finished what she wanted to say, Kol spoke up again.

"Uhm, guys… Don't want to break it to you, but I don't think she's… dead. If you know what I mean…", Kol said while pointing to my bed. We slowly turned around to face the bed and just in that second, Elena sat up and when she saw us all she started screaming. Kol was so shocked that she screamed, that he slapped her really hard, which caused her to fall right back down again. "Guess, she's not that dead after all…" He said, while looking in my direction.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and even if you didn't, let me know what you thought! :D **


	2. Awakening

_-_**Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. First of all, thank you so much Followers! When I first checked my mails this morning, I have to say I was shocked! :D Well, hope you'll like this chapter and please review! :D**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_We slowly turned around to face the bed and just in that second, Elena sat up and when she saw us all she started screaming. Kol was so shocked that she screamed, that he slapped her really hard, which caused her to fall right back down again. "Guess, she's not that dead after all…" He said, while looking in my direction. _

_*End of last chapter*_

Damon's P.O.V.

It had been two hours, since Elena had stormed out of our house and I started to get anxious. Normally after a big fight, she would soon after try to call or send an angry SMS, but this time nothing. This was not normal behavior and I knew, where we could find her. I just hoped that witchy would at least give us some time to speak, before she attacks us.

During this two hours Stefan had calmed down and when I told him about Elena he agreed. We then went to Bonnie's house, but before we could even get started with asking our questions, Stefan went ripper again. "Great, little bro. That will surely give us some cookie points with the witchy!", I mumbled before moving to get Stefan off of Bonnie.

_***Two hours later***_

Two hours later we were still waiting for Bonnie to wake up and my nerves were getting the best of me. I was now really worried about Elena, she just wouldn't answer her phone. _'There's got to be something that will wake her up…'_ I thought while looking around, that's when I discovered a bucket near the door. _'Oh, that could do it…'_ I thought with a wicked smile and went to fill it up with cold water.

Before throwing the bucket with cold water at Bonnie, I went to check the closet were I had left Stefan. After his last attack I didn't want to risk something, so I took my chance and bailed him. I had to say that he was quite pissed, but what can I say? Anyway Stefan was still unconscious and I intended to keep it that way.

Back in the living room, I took the water and threw it over Bonnie's head. Instantly she woke up and soon enough I felt the stinging pain in my head. I was so tempted to snap her neck, but the knowledge that Elena was still missing made me calm down. "S-…Stop it! I… I'm here…. b-…because of Elena!" I managed to tell her, before another wave of pain went through my head.

"What about her?" I heard Bonnie say, her voice held some hatred, but it was laced with worry too. _'What's her problem?'_ I asked myself, while only lifting an eyebrow. After that she only gave me a glare. "Well, since she isn't answering her cell, I figured we could come and ask you where she is." "And why do you think I know where she is? Do I have _'compass'_ written on my head? Do you think knowing where _Miss Elena_ is, is my only occupation?!" Bonnie shouted, while throwing book after book at the wall. _'Wow, what has walked over her path? Monthly problems?'_

Elena's P.O.V.

I was still in darkness, but suddenly I felt like a pull and suddenly my eyes flew open. And I was met with three pairs of eyes. Out of instinct I screamed and was instantly slapped by the pair of eyes, who was nearest to me. The force of the slap made me fall right back into the unknown bed I was in.

I wasn't out cold like I expected, but the slap made me realized where and with whom I was. _'Where the hell am I and why are Kol, Rebekah and Elijah here?' _I don't know how long I stayed gaping at them, but at one point Rebekah stood up and excused herself, saying that she had to call someone. That's also when I snapped out of my thoughts and took a good look at my surroundings.

I was in a bedroom, which was decorated quite luxuriously. It was all in earthy tones and I noticed that there wasn't any real personal stuff. They were some books scattered around the room, but nothing else. On a wall opposite of me was a bookshelf with many books in it. Normally I wouldn't have been able to read the titles or even the authors from my position, but now I could even see the slight scratches on the backs of the books. _'Okay, that's NOT normal!... Wait a minute… What's the last thing I remember?...' _

And memory after memory it all came back to me. Everything, all the times someone manipulated my mind, all the childhood memories I thought I had forgotten, every little detail in my life. " .God! I'm a Vampire!" I burst out when the realization hit me. Right away Elijah gave me a kind of apologetic look and looked away, Kol on the other side only rolled his eyes and took a seat. "Wow, what a shock!" Kol said, while trying to imitate the voice of a little girl. "Took you long enough to realize that." He then mumbled, normally I wouldn't have heard it but like before, with my new powers I heard it quite good. "Hey! I heard that!" I shouted and threw one of the pillows, which was next to me.

'_Elena! Don't be so…so…argh! Why am I not surprised? Why do I accept it so easily?'_ I asked myself, while chewing on my pinky. "Technically you're not yet a vampire. You still have a decision, Elena. That's something not many had." Elijah told me, while being deep in thoughts.

Rebekah's. P.O.V.

When I took Elena out of the cave and thought she was dead, something in me broke. Even if I didn't like her that much anymore, I had to admit that it nearly broke me. I admired this little human girl, technically she had no chance against us and even with that knowledge she kept fighting for what she believed in. She stood her ground against Klaus and that's really something admirable, not many have done that.

Elena and I had some similarities, we didn't simply take the easy way, we fought for what we wanted. We had friends who betrayed us, but we didn't give up because of that. And seeing her still form floating on the water surface, was not the death I had expected she would have. This death seemed so simple, so normal; I just couldn't believe it. We lived in a world full of supernatural beings and to die of such a human, normal way… _'Get out of it, she isn't dead after all…'_, I told myself and said I would go and call Klaus. _'He better gets informed by me, then from Kol…'_

Bracing myself for Klaus's reaction, I slowly dialed his number and after the second ring, he picked up. _**"Yes?"**_ "Klaus you need to come back to the house." _**"If this is about you wanting to go on another shopping trip, than simply do it. I don't have time for this!"**_ He said and hung up. _'Ah! He's so stupid! Why can't he simply shut up!?'_, I thought while dialing his number again. _**"What now?",**_ he demanded rather angrily. "Come back to the house. It's important!" I said now angry too, of course I didn't want to wait for his answer so I simply hung up, so he could experience this shitty feeling too. _'Now's payback time, big brother…'_

Walking to the kitchen to get myself a strong drink, I couldn't help to think about reaction Klaus will have, when he'll see Elena. _'If it wouldn't go about life or death, I would pay money to witness this...'_

Bonnie's.P.O.V.

I was already quite pissed, when Damon woke me up with cold water. But when he asked me where Elena was, well then… I went off so easily because I felt guilty, but also because I had enough. Everything always only turned around Elena, Elena here, Elena there, blah, blah, blah.

With all my inner thoughts I was working myself into a frenzy, but it all stopped when Damon slapped me. Right away I glared at him, but he only smirked and asked "Better?". I really had to tame my ego, but I eventually nodded and took place in my favorite chair. "Good, then can you make a locator spell for me? So that we can find Elena?"

I looked down hoping to hide my shame, but of course he saw it. "What? What aren't you telling me, witchy?" He asked rather suspiciously. "I have a name you know." I said to him angrily. "Okay, _Bonnie_. You know something, so speak." "We won't need a locator spell. I know where she is." "Good then let's go!" Damon said, getting up and making his way to the front door.

"Uhm… what about Stefan?" I asked while looking back at the half open closet. "Oh right! I completely forgot about him." This earned him a death glare, from the now awake Stefan. "I suggest you take some stakes and darts, he's very unstable. Go and wait in the car, we'll join you."

_***Later in the car***_

With Damon in the passenger seat and Stefan in the back, we drove in silence to the woods. Damon and Stefan were constantly giving me death glares, since I told them where I had left Elena. I didn't blame them, since I was blaming myself over it. During the entire drive I glanced at Damon, feeling that something was off with him too, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

When we finally arrived my own conscious was killing me. _'I'm really the worst best friend ever!'_; I kept telling myself. I hoped that nothing happened, that she was okay and… well, that she would forgive me.

I hadn't realized the force of the storm and so the bizarre branch I had chosen to remember my way to the cave was nowhere to be found. The forest looked all different than it had before and I cursed myself for not choosing more points to remember. "Bonnie? Please tell me what I'm thinking is not true." Damon said, while slowly coming nearer. "Depends what you're thinking about…" I answered while backing away, with every step he took.

"Look, I… I…" I looked around to find a way out, that's when I actually found the right tree_. 'Why didn't I see it in the first place?'_; I wondered. "I was just thinking if I had left the stove on or not. You know, that can be really dangerous…" I quickly finished and went to the tree, now back on the right path.

Ten minutes later we were at the entrance of the cave and I quickly lifted the spell, which prevented us to get nearer. As soon as the spell was lifted Damon sped to the entrance and after looking down for a while, he turns to me and mentions to come nearer. "Don't tell me you're afraid of caves." I mocked, while marching up to him. "No, but there's nothing in there." "Ha, yeah sure. Elena, come out! It's us!" I called down, but the only thing I heard was the dripping sound of water.

I know it was childish, but I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Uh-oh." "Yeah, uh-oh." Damon mocked and pulled out his phone.

Elijah's P.O.V.

When I saw Elena's eyes open, I felt so many emotions at once. There were so many, that I couldn't hold on one, but the biggest were happiness and sadness. Happiness, because Elena wasn't dead, well yes technically she was, but… I was just happy to see her beautiful eyes again, to see her move, to hear her.

But the feeling of sadness was just as big as my happiness. I knew that she never wanted to be a vampire and to see her wake up as one, was saddening. It made me think about my own turning. I too didn't want to be a creature of the night, to be a monster who takes innocent lives. But eventually I got used to kill, it is saddening to admit it, but it is my nature and it is what is keeping me alive.

Of course I hopped that Elena would choose to complete the transformation, that she would choose live over death. And I promised that I would do everything that was in my power to help her. But even if she were to choose the final death, I would accept it and respect her wish. _'Not like the Salvatores…'_, I thought bitterly.

I was about to continue my inner battle of thoughts, when Elena spoke up. "How much time do I have?" I was surprised to hear here from the chair that was next from me. I hadn't even realized that she had moved and that proved me just how much I was lost in my thoughts. Taking a deep breath I tried to answer her. "I can't give you an exact amount of time. Normally you have a day, but it is different with everyone. Some have two days and some only have mere hours. But usually the decision is made in an hour or two, sometimes even less, so most of the time we don't know how much time they would have." I told her while making sure to make eye contact.

After my answer she seemed lost in her own thoughts, really who could blame her, that was completely normal. I went to stand up and to move out of the room to leave her some privacy, when she spoke again. "Have you ever met someone, who decided not to complete the transformation?"

Before I had time to answer her question, Klaus burst through the doors. _'He always has the wrong timing.'_, was all I could think off.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter! Hope you liked it, since I only wrote the chapter this evening and posted it right away. :D I'm wondering if in the next chapter or chapters I should continue with the different P.O.V.'s or if I should just concentrate on one or two P.O.V. –Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought about it! :D **


	3. The Decision

_-_**Disclaimer- I don't own TVD and any of its character. First I wanted to thank you all for reading, following and favoring my story! I have to admit I'm still shocked at the number of followers! :D Anyway, hope you'll like this chapter and please review!:D**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_Before I had time to answer her question, Klaus burst through the doors. 'He always has the wrong timing.', was all I could think off. _

_*End of last chapter*_

Klaus's P.O.V.

Ten minutes after Rebekah's call, I arrived at our house. Rebekah was already waiting at the front door and that meant something was off. "Rebekah, tell me what is it this time?" The fact that she was searching for words, made me even more suspicious. "There... We have a problem." "Oh? And what kind of problem?" I asked while trying to get into the house, but to be stopped by Rebekah. "You should know that… well..." "Rebekah! Calm down and speak." I said in a warning tone. "Okay, well…" And over the next two minutes Rebekah told me everything.

"WHAT!?" I roared and sped up the stairs into my brother's room.

Damon's P.O.V.

While dialing Blondie's number I gave Bonnie the meanest glare I could muster_**. "Hey, Damon. Why are you calling?"**_ "Meet us in twenty minutes at the boarding house, something happened with Elena." _**"What hap-"**_ I hung up already feeling a headache nearing, she was simply talking too much.

Turning to Bonnie I told her "You better prepare what you're going to tell them."

Caroline's P.O.V.

I had just found an amazing new shoe store and I was trying and trying to reach Elena. I absolutely wanted to show her the new store, but she just wouldn't answer her phone! I also wanted to tell her that I wouldn't be able to come this evening to her house. It wasn't like Elena to ignore all my calls and texts; I was even tempted to call Damon or Stefan, when Damon called me.

'_Well, speaking of the devil…'_, I thought just before answering. "Hey, Damon. Why are you calling?" I knew it was pointless to be polite with him, but I did it out of habit_**. "Meet us in twenty minutes at the boarding house, something happened with Elena." **__'OMG! I knew it!' _"What hap-" I started saying, when Damon simply hung up on me! _'That stupid vampire! Who does he think he is?!'_

Before I got angry about an idiot like him, I took some deep breaths and tried to relax_. 'He isn't worth your anger, Caroline. He isn't worth it…'_; I told myself, while I made my way to the register. I quickly paid my new stuff and went to my car. During the entire drive I was thinking what could've happened and I hoped it wasn't something terrible.

***Twenty minutes later***

Damon, Stefan, Alaric, Jeremy, Bonnie and I were all sitting in the living room of the boarding house; waiting to know what happened to Elena. "Well, as I told you something happened with Elena. Now, _Bonnie_ would you be so _nice_ to _explain_ us, how that could happen?" Damon spat at Bonnie. _'What's their problem? They really should get a therapy…'_ I mused, while waiting for Bonnie to speak.

"So…uhm, the thing is Elena and I had a fight about…Vampires." _'Vampires? I can just think about which two it was…'_ "Well, the fight got worse and worse… At one point she… she just wouldn't listen to me anymore and…"

"And what?" I interjected, why did Bonnie have to speak so slowly and vague? Why couldn't she just spill it out? I knew her long enough, to say that she was hiding something, something big. Bonnie gave me an apologetic look and continued. "I wanted her to understand my point and if she wouldn't calm down she… she would've just shaken her head and forgotten about it." I started to get impatient and so I didn't want to wait all day. "Get to the point Bonnie. Your making no sense." "For once I agree with Blondie." Damon said while going to get a drink. I threw him a glare at the name he gave me, but it was true. Bonnie was really not making any sense.

At that Bonnie jumped up, hurriedly whispered something and sped out of the house. Of course Damon, Stefan and I heard it. "SHE DID WHAT ?!" I shouted before going after her.

Elena's P.O.V.

When Klaus stormed into the room I was terrified. He simply burst into the room, stayed in the middle and stared at me. It was dead silent in the room and I had this big urge to run, to run as far and as fast as I could, but I was too terrified to even move my fingers.

I don't know how long Klaus stayed there, but eventually he took a big, heavy book into his hand and threw it at the wall, causing a big hole in it. "How could that happen!?" He roared and was about to throw another book, when Elijah stepped in. "No need to trash my room, Klaus. Have a seat." He said between clenched teeth. For a moment I thought Klaus was going to kill Elijah, but he simply sat down in one of the chairs next to me.

Shortly after Elijah followed and sat in the other chair next to me. "Have you completed the transformation?" Klaus asked with his usually bored tone, as if nothing ever happened. Unsure if I should speak, I looked over to Elijah, who only nodded. "N-…No. I… haven't decided yet." "Ah" He looked out the window and I was sure I had seen something flash through his eyes, but as soon as it appeared it was gone. He then looked at his watch and back up. "How long have you been awake?"

Before I even had time to think about the question Elijah answered for me. "It has been an hour since her awaking. I already informed Elena of the possible timeline she has." "Good…good. Then… choose… wisely and…yes well…" The rest of Klaus's answer I never heard since he was already out of the room. I heard him speed away and some seconds later I heard a room door being forcefully closed and then silence.

I wanted to stay up, but as soon as I stood up I saw little black dots before my eyes. When I was able to stand normally without falling down, I took some deep breath and walked through the room. "What are the symptoms I'm going to feel, before… my final death?" I wondered aloud, while looking out the window. Outside you could see a clear sky and the stars, but I didn't really see them. I was lost in my thoughts, wondering how it would be if I choose to not complete the transformation.

"You will start to feel tired and you'll feel lightheaded, these are the first symptoms. Slowly but surely you won't be able to walk anymore, then you'll have problems to speak and at the end, you'll get paralyzed. You will have pain, you will feel that you're dying, but you won't be able to speak, you won't be able to move. At last you will die, slowly with a lot of pain." Elijah said from the door. "If you wish I'll leave you, so you can… decide." Not trusting my voice I only nodded and waited to hear the door close.

Caroline's P.O.V.

"Bonnie !" I shouted, before grabbing her arm and spinning her around. "Let me go!" Bonnie whined, trying to get free of my hold. "No! Not until you told me, what's wrong with you. Why did you do that? What is your big problem with vampires?!" I asked while pushing her to her car. "I only wanted her to listen! I wanted to show her, to make her understand that vampires are bad people! That they all should get killed!"

As soon as she had uttered her last words, I had slapped her with as much force as I could muster. I didn't do it out of purpose, I wanted to yes, but… That was just my reaction. _'How can she say stuff like this? How dare she?!'_ "You do realize, that one of your best friends IS a vampire? That I AM a vampire?! That you're basically saying, that I should get killed !? DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF SPEAKING?!" Another slap, but this time I didn't feel guilty about it.

"How dare you slap me!?" Bonnie shouted, while trying even harder to get out of my hold. "How dare I? Simply! How would you react, if I told you all witches should get burned !? Mhm? Would that make you happy? No! So shut up!" I shouted, opened her car door and threw her inside of it. "Now, drive home. I don't want to see you again!"

Rebekah's P.O.V.

I heard Klaus leaving Elijah's bedroom and soon after I heard him slam his door shut. I had to admit that I was shocked with Klaus's behavior. I would've thought that he would completely freak out, that he would go on a killing spree or whatever, but nothing. He simply went into his room and turned on his music, probably drowning himself in alcohol.

Two minutes later I heard Elijah descending the stairs and then he joined me in the kitchen. "Is she going to change?" I asked him, while giving him some blood. He went with his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I don't know… I really don't know. She…she asked me how not changing would be, what would happen with her."_ 'Doesn't surprise me that much… If someone was going to ask such a question, it would be her…' _"Oh, did she? And what did you tell her?" I asked, even if I wasn't very interested. "The truth. I told her all I knew." He answered, while drinking his cup full of blood.

Elena's P.O.V.

I was glad to finally be alone. It was a lot to take in and I couldn't believe I had to take such a life changing decision. I didn't want to die, I loved life, but I didn't want to become immortal either. I never wanted that, never, not even when I was still with Stefan.

The symptoms Elijah had told me, where making their presence known. I started to feel weaker, like when you have a really bad flue, but my mind wasn't clouded like it gets, when you have fever. I was wide awake, just weaker and more tired. Apparently I was one of those humans or vampires, who only got a short amount of time to choose. _'Great, just great… '_ I was about to let myself fall on the bed, when I got an idea.

I tried to use my new senses to find the room and after two tries I found the right one. I knocked two times and entered. "May I come in?" I silently asked, with a note of fear. "You're already half in, so I guess that yes, you may come in." Came Klaus's voice from somewhere in the room.

After closing the door I found myself in a quite similar room, like the one I was in before. It was also decorated in earthy colors, but it had some paintings on the wall, not like in the other room. Klaus was sitting in a joined library looking out the window. "Can I ask you something?" "Depends on the subject." He said, without turning around. "It's about the transition." "Ah, well take a seat." He said and turned around, his face a mask not showing any emotion.

"What will happen if I would decide to complete the transformation?" "You would have to drink human blood and you would then feel the new powers. You would fast feel the changes, improved hearing, improved sense of smell and of course speed. But with it also the thirst, the urge to kill and the changing of your emotions. When you change, everything changes, everything improves. As an example: Anger will be one of the most powerful emotions. At the beginning it will be very hard to control it, but you'll get used to it and will learn to control it .

After a transformation people aren't usually the same. Normally people don't have a choice and are forced to become one of us. This causes them to become different, as some don't accept their new nature and try to reject it. You know you are lucky to have that choice Elena, so think really good about it before you decide." His final words made it clear to me that I was dismissed and so I thanked him and went out of the room.

While walking through the hallway to my room, I stopped in front of a full-length mirror. I took my time looking into it and thought about the decision I had made. _'This is my final chance. Nobody can force you, to choose something you don't want to.'_ Giving one last glance at the room I just came from, I went to descend the stairs into the kitchen, where I knew Kol, Rebekah and Elijah were in.

Upon entering the room, they all fell into a deadly silence. I took a deep breath and looked into all their faces. "I have decided."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this third chapter! Hope you liked it as much as the others and I would be more than happy and thankful for some reviews! :D **


	4. The Decision-Part 2

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. I own nothing! Hope you'll like this chapter and that I didn't disappoint you!:D P.S. Don't forget to review! :D**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_Upon entering the room, they all fell into a deadly silence. I took a deep breath and looked into all their faces. "I have decided."_

_*End of last chapter*_

Bonnie's P.O.V.

I drove home as fast as I could, trying to forget all that happened. Trying to forget how alone I truly was now. I was crying the entire way and as if the weather wanted me to remind me of my actions, it started raining cats and dogs. It got harder to see the road with all my tears and with the rain, but I didn't want to pull over. All I wanted was to go home and to cry in my bed, to fall asleep and escape that cruel reality.

At one turn, the one in the woods that I had to use to get home, I suddenly saw a wrong-way driver driving in my direction. I screamed and turned the steering wheel as hard as I could and was able to get out of the way of that idiot. But this wasn't the end, by turning my car so hard, it started to slide on the wet road and got out of the road. I was now truly terrified and screamed, while my car drove down the hill and crashed into several smaller trees, before I spotted a huge, old tree just before my eyes. _'Oh, god...'_ Was the last thing I thought before crashing into it.

Jeremy's P.O.V.

When Bonnie bolted out of the room and then Caroline, I was lost. Apparently Stefan, Damon and Caroline had understood what Bonnie had told them, but I hadn't, we hadn't. "Uhm, hello? Humans here? We didn't hear a thing, well except Caroline shouting…" I told them, while looking in the direction Caroline and Bonnie had left.

"Witchy said that she locked up Elena in a cave in the middle of the woods, during a huge storm." Damon said while sitting back down, with his drink. "Ha-ha, right. So, what did she say?" _'How can this idiot make jokes in such a serious situation?...'_ "I told you. Bonnie locked Elena into a cave. And now she's missing." "What!? She would ne-…" I had to stop myself and think about it. _'Could or would Bonnie do something?'_ And the answer I got wasn't a very pleasant one, because yes, I believed she would or could do something like that. "Apparently you're not that stupid, like I always thought." Damon thought out loud. "Hey!" "Damon, stop. Tell us everything." Alaric requested from next to me.

And over the next minutes Damon told us everything and with every additional information I got, I had the feeling that Damon was still hiding something. "You're hiding something." I simply stated and got a glare from him. "And what would that be?" Damon said, visibly bored. "I don't know, but you are hiding something. Something big, in fact you're both hiding stuff." I said pointing at Stefan and Damon. "I have to agree with Jeremy. Damon, you're hiding something what is it?" Alaric asked with the 'teacher voice'. "Nothing. I'm, we're hiding nothing. Now, do you have a plan how to find Elena?"

"We could do a locator spell." Came Caroline's voice from the door. "Oh, sure. And with which witch?" Damon asked back in his usually, ' I don't give a damn' voice. "Right. We could try to find another witch." Caroline suggested, while sitting back down. "Witches aren't really the best friends of vampires." Alaric said, while getting himself a drink. "They're never going to help us." "But we're not all vampires. Some are human and witches like to help humans." Caroline defended. "Actually not a bad idea, Blondie." Damon said while getting out a map. "What do you want to do with a map?" I asked while looking down at it. "You see the red dots? These dots are witches. Don't ask, I did some research for a time." He then looked even more into the map. "The nearest witch, who would be able and willing to help us, is about three days' worth of driving away."

"Why don't we ask the originals? They have witches, don't they? And besides Elena is of big value for them, well for Klaus." Every one turned to me and looked as if had a second head. I was tempted to look in a mirror, but I knew there wouldn't be a thing. "What?" I ask now a bit irritated." "The kid's right. They do have witches and she is of value for Klaus." Closing the map again, Damon took his jacket and moved to the front door. "What are you all waiting for?"

Rebekah's P.O.V.

Just when I hear Elena come down the stairs, I heard outside the voices of the Salvatores, the vampire hunter, that blonde vampire and Elena's brother. What was his name again Jeffrey? Jason? Anyway, apparently they were here to ask for Elena.

"I have decided. I'm…" Before she could continue I interrupted her. "Your friends will ring at the door in some seconds." "What?" "You're friends. The Salvatores, your brother, the hunter and that blonde vampire, Klaus has a crush on." I told her while making my way over to the door. "They're going to ring in?" I had just time to finish my phrase, before it rang at the door. "Now." "Wait! Don't open! I…I'm not here, please." Elena said a bit afraid. '_What now?' _I couldn't help but to be annoyed. "Why?" "Because they…they never let me decided anything. I'm never able to take my own decisions, they're always interfering. This is my only chance to decide for myself." She said with tears in her eyes.

'_Nobody understands you better than I do, believe me…'_ "Okay, I suggest that you speed up into a room and don't make a sound, okay? And if they find you pretend to be Katherine." She quickly sped away, but when she passed me she stopped, gave me a quick hug and whispered "Thank you".

I waited to hear her door close, before I opened the front door.

Damon's P.O.V.

'_What's taking them so long? Don't have all day…'_ I thought, while we waited for them to open the door. "What do you want?" Rebekah said from the door. "Is that how you welcome friends?" I mocked, gaining a glare from her. _'Too cute, when she glares…'_ I couldn't help to think.

"Shut up, Damon. Rebekah is Elijah or Klaus here?" Caroline asked from behind me. "Depends, why do you want to speak to them?" She asked while raising her eyebrows, looking at us suspiciously. "It's about Elena." "Oh, the doppelganger. Well then, come in." Rebekah stepped to the side and opened the door a bit more.

She led us into the living room and we sat down. Some seconds later Klaus and Elijah arrived. "I heard you wanted us to talk about the lovely doppelgänger?" I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at the name Klaus gave Elena. _'The 'lovely doppelgänger has a simple name. Idiot…'_ "Yes, we have some questions." I said, while trying to stay calm.

"Oh, then please speak." "Elena disappeared and we wanted to know if you know where she is." Caroline said. "What?! How could she disappear!?" Klaus shouted and pinned me down. _'Why me?! I didn't even speak!'_ "Get off of me!" I said between clenched teeth. "What did you do?!" Klaus spat after shoving me in a wall.

I was about to attack him, but Caroline and Stefan held me back. "WE didn't do anything. It was Bonnie and now Elena is missing… Do you…know where she is?" Caroline asked a while still holding me down. "No, we don't were she is. But why don't you just do a locator spell?" Elijah spoke for the first time. _'Do they think we're stupid?! We already had that idea… '_ "Well, we would _**love**_ to do one, but our problem is we don't have a witch to do it." I said after Caroline and Stefan had let me go.

"How so? Has Miss Bennett lost her powers?" Klaus asked more interested than ever. _'Ha, you wish!'_ "No, but she is unavailable at the moment." Alaric told him. "Ah, and I guess that is part of the reason why you came here?" Elijah said, while looking at me and Alaric. "Yes, that is why. We wanted to ask you if one of your witches would do the spell." Caroline said trying to work her, nonexistent, charm.

Klaus on the other hand seemed pretty amused at her attempt. "And why should we help you?" "Well first and most important of all, Elena is of value for you. Without her blood you won't be able to create anymore hybrids. Second…" "Second you owe us for not killing you." Jeremy interjected. This caused Klaus to laugh out loud and even Elijah was laughing a bit.

But suddenly Klaus shot up and had his hand around Jeremy's neck. "I owe you NOTHING! You hear?!" Klaus menacingly spoke. I could see Jeremy gulp quite heavily, before slightly nodding. "Good, now that that's taken care of, let's continue. Shall we?" Klaus said in a very happy tone, sitting back down in his chair.

"Well, my witches won't be able to help you." "Oh and why's that?" I asked quite pissed. _'He is just using valuable time, damn it! We should leave and get that witch…'_ "My witches are not in this state. I could call them, but for a spell you have to have some personal stuff of the searched person." "So, basically you're saying us that you don't or can't help us. Well then we should leave and search our witch." Caroline exclaimed and started standing up. "Unfortunately I can't help you. But I assure you, that I will let my witches know, that they should start to search for Elena."

_*****_**Twenty****minutes****later**_*** **_

We were waiting in the minivan for Caroline, who apparently didn't know what packing lightly meant. She had already brought two big suitcases and was still searching for something. After another five minutes she came back with a big duffle bag and sat in the back. "You have everything or did you forget something?" Jeremy asked a bit annoyed. "How could she forget something? She took everything from her house." I said and was instantly hit by a shoe. "Ouch! Barbie, I suggest you stop that, or your precious shoe will meet his final death." I said, while making the window descend.

"Give me back my shoe, Damon!" Caroline shouted while trying to reach it, but while jumping forward she hit Alaric, who was driving, and caused us to sway to the left. "STOP. YOU. TWO!" Alaric shouted, with a voice that reminded me of the army. He gave us so hard glares, that Caroline and I shared a look and shut up. _'Wow, he should've gone to the army and not become a teacher…' _

Elena's P.O.V.

I was about to tell them my decision when Rebekah told me there were coming. My first reaction was to panic and then I got angry. Panic, because I didn't want them to see me. Panic because I just wasn't ready to face them. And then anger. I was so angry for what Bonnie did to me and what Damon did.

From my room, or whoever's room I was in, I could hear them very well. There was no word I couldn't hear and I was so concentrated on listening in their conversation that I nearly screamed when I heard Rebekah's voice. "So, what did I miss?" "Wow, next time an advertisement please. I'm nearly dying here!" "Correction, you are dying." Rebekah laughed and I had to laugh a bit too, but I made sure not to be too loud.

"What did I miss?" "The usual, Damon snapping at people and Klaus showing what he thinks of that." I told her, while taking back my spot on the floor. "Here, it's more comfortable with this." Rebekah gave me a pillow, I nodded and she took a spot next to mine.

After listening a while into the conversation, I couldn't concentrate anymore. Everything just got too hard, so I rolled on my back and tried to calm myself down, with some deep breaths. But instead of calming my stomach and headache, it made it only worse and I had to run to the bathroom.

When I had everything cleaned up and refreshed myself, I got out only to be met by Rebekah with a worried look on her face. _'She had really changed… Would she have been like this, if we had been friends?...' _"Here, this will help." She handed me a hot blanket, I took it and thanked her. Then I went to lay on the bed and put the blanket over my body. I felt myself getting sleepy and I felt my strength slowly fading. "You know, if you do something, then maybe… you'll be able to stay awake longer." Rebekah said, while laying down as well. "What do you mean? Talking or something more physical?" I asked while turning a bit to face her, but I still wasn't able to open my eyes, this was still too much for my stomach.

"Yeah, I think talking would do it. So… What's your favorite movie?" I had to chuckle a bit at that, it was kind of weird to have such a normal conversation, with someone not normal at all. "What?" Rebekah asked a bit unsure. "Nothing. Well, I don't have a favorite movie. There are so many that I like, I just can't pick one." I told her, now able to open my eyes a bit. "Okay, then your personal top five. How about that?" I was about to answer, when another hit of nausea hit me. I had just time to reach the bathroom, before I couldn't control it anymore.

'_Man… I hate vomiting!'_ I thought and had to control myself not to start to cry. That was something I absolutely hated after vomiting, I always wanted to cry. I felt miserable and I felt like trash. After cleaning up for a second time, I went to lay down again. "It's probably better if I do the talking. Well my top five is simple. I love to watch Titanic, I've seen it so many times that I know it by hard." Rebekah laughed and then pretended to be Rose. I couldn't laugh too hard, but it was just hilarious.

"Then would come… Spirit." "This film for children?" "Yes! You know it?" "Of course! When it came out I was addicted to it! I've seen it already many times, but I'm still crying when I watch it." "Really? Me too!" Just talking, made me take off my mind of my fear. I started to relax a bit and I was really thankful for Rebekah distracting me.

"What was your decision?" Suddenly she asked me out of the blue. "I choose to turn. I thought about it and … I love live too much, to simply give it up. This is like a second chance, from now on I feel like I'm able to redo my life. You know? It's a new beginning."

"Well, that's nice to hear that you choose to become one of us!" Klaus said from the door.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it and that you weren't disappointed by it! Anyway, please review , so I know what you thought of it. :D **


	5. Bad luck

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. Thank you so much for your reviews and for following my story! Hope you'll like this chapter and please review! :D**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_Well, that's nice to hear that you choose to become one of us!" Klaus said from the door._

_*End of last chapter*_

Jeremy's P.O.V.

We were already driving since four hours and I was mentally exhausted. Since entering the car, I had been thinking every possible scenario, for Elena's missing. I even considered Aliens kidnapping her! _'Jeremy, get it together! You have to stay realistic! I can't get psycho now!' _

But the truth was, I was just full of worry for Elena and full of anger for Bonnie. _'And she pretends to be my sister's best friend! I knew something wasn't right with her, she always seemed a bit…'_ "Jeremy. Jeremy!" "What?" I asked really shocked. "We've arrived since five minutes. You were really lost in your thoughts…" Alaric spoke from next to me. "Yeah, I was thinking about Elena…Do… Do you think she's alright?" "I really don't know. But you know how Elena is, she's a fighter." _'Hope you're right…'_ I thought before joining the others in the hotel lobby.

Once we had all settled into our rooms, Alaric and I in one, Damon and Stefan in another and Caroline had her own; we agreed to meet in an hour after having eaten. So Caroline, Stefan and Damon went to 'eat' somewhere else and Alaric and I, went into the hotel restaurant. In the restaurant it was quite busy, apparently someone had his birthday. We were waiting for our food to come and I couldn't help but voice my concerns. "What if the witch isn't willing to help us?" Alaric sighted and turned to look at me. "That's something I have already thought about, I think this could be a big possibility, especially if we let Damon talk. But if the witch doesn't want to help us, well then… We'll have to come back and talk with Bonnie. "

'_Yeah right. After Caroline's reaction and all… Yeah she will be thrilled to help us!'_ "But she will not agree to that, you know that as good as I do." I told him. _'Bonnie has to help us… Without her… I don't know what I'm going to do, if we don't find Elena…' _"Maybe… She seemed pretty guilty about what she did, maybe if we push the right buttons it could work. And if not…" He didn't finish his sentence, but I knew the end. _'We'll force her…'_

Bonnie's P.O.V.

Pain. That's all I could feel, enormous pain flowing through my entire body. I tried to move my legs, but that small movement caused even more pain to shoot trough my entire body. _'Please, please help me…' _I cried, I didn't want to die! _'I swear I'll be good, I'll make an apology to Elena, if I just survive this… Please!'_

I opened my eyes for the first time and the sight made me gag. There was blood everywhere, obviously my blood and a strong smell of smoke and oil. _'I have to get out of here, before everything blows up!' _I could now see that the seat belt had saved my life. I tried to open it, but it was blocked. "No! Not now, please!" I shouted while rumbling at it.

"Come on! There has to be something… Ah! Here!" I had just found my security flashlight. I was a heavy, ugly thing, which I always wanted to throw away. I took it and I only had to hit it one time on the buckle and the seat belt opened_. 'Okay, Bonnie. Now comes the harder part.'_

After a lot of pain, shouting, screaming and cursing, I was able to get out of my wrack. My right leg was completely broken and I used some of my reminding powers to ease the pain a little bit. I then faced the hill I had to go up; from down here it looked extremely high and nearly unreachable. _'Everything's possible, you just have to believe in it!'_ I told myself over and over, until I had enough courage to start my painful journey.

I couldn't walk so I had to crawl and drag myself up the hill. _'Great, now I'm like a small child again. I have to crawl in the dirt…' _

From time to time I would slip, because the earth was too wet or because the wood, the ones I used to drag myself up, was wet and slippery. I don't know how long it took me to reach the road, but eventually I succeeded. _'Yes! I did it!'_ If I had been in better condition I would've probably made a little dance.

With a lot of effort I was able to stand up. Normally there wasn't much traffic on this road, there never was before and this evening wasn't an exception. I was just thinking on how I could continue my way, when I suddenly heard a car coming towards me. Too late I realized that I was standing just after the turn, which meant that the drivers couldn't see me and in this case couldn't slowdown in time. _'Oh, no. No, no, no, no!'_

I knew I had to move, especially when I saw the lights, but my fear had paralyzed me. The driver was driving quite fast and all I could do was stretch out my hands and scream.

Klaus's P.O.V.

When Elena's friends were still here, I made sure to keep an ear on Elena. I knew that she was just above us and that she could hear us too. I wanted them to speak faster, to just leave already, because I could hear Elena coughing upstairs. A discreet look from Elijah told me, that he had heard it too and that time was slowly running out for her. This caused me to get even more impatient, because I wanted to hear the entire story. I wanted to know from her, how and why her death happened. Rebekah had told me some basics, saying that her and Elijah had found her, but I wanted details.

I knew that during our conversation with the 'gang', Rebekah went up into Elena's, well Elijah's room. During the rest of the conversation I wondered what the two were talking about. Since I hadn't heard any screaming and shouting, I was sure that they got a long or that Rebekah was probably distracting her.

When the group finally left I was overjoyed. They really got on my nerves, with their talking and mood swings. "Not bad your theater Klaus. I think they bought it." Elijah told me, while we were climbing the stairs to his room. "I didn't take lessons for nothing." I laughed, feeling quite satisfied with my performance.

When we opened the door Rebekah and Elena were still deep in their conversation and so they didn't notice us. And when Rebekah asked Elena, what her decision was, I was even more interested. "What was your decision?" Suddenly she asked me out of the blue. "I choose to turn. I thought about it and … I love live too much, to simply give it up. This is like a second chance, from now on I feel like I'm able to redo my life. You know? It's a new beginning." _'How interesting… Well then…'_

"Well, that's nice to hear that you choose to become one of us!" I said from the door. I had to admit, that hearing her choose live, made me bit contempt. I was sure that she would make a great vampire, if she only learned it from the right people. _'The Salvatores would only make her a boring vampire, we as her teachers… Ah, she will be magnificent!'_ I thought with pride, when I watched Elena.

Elijah's P.O.V

The moment I heard Elena speak this words, my heart grew and grew. I was full of pride that she would accept my nature, well our nature, that she choose to become one of us and that she saw it as a chance and as a new beginning.

I knew that Klaus felt some pride too, but the pride came from other reasons. He felt pride for having a new vampire he could train. Okay I had to admit, that I was looking forward for this too, but the other reason was bigger.

I was about to voice my delight about her turning, when she got a round of coughing. She was coughing a lot of blood and I went straight to help her. When the coughing slowed down, I was about to move her into the bed, when she had some violent convulsions. Elena clutched onto my arm and stared into my eyes, while the convulsions shook through her entire body. I tried to put reassurance and calm into my eyes, I was willing to try anything to help her.

After another round of convulsions, they slowly stopped and relieve flooded through me. "We have to complete the transformation soon. After it you will be a lot better Elena." I told her, while making her sit up, so she wouldn't suffocate. "Rebekah" I said while turning to her. "Please bring up some blood bags. We will complete the transformation now." Instantly she sped into down and a seconds later she was back with a lot of blood bags.

"You ready?" I asked Elena, while taking a blood bag and opening it. She looked at all of us and then settled her eyes on me. "You will all teach me, how to control my blood lust. Won't you?" She asked with a slightly trembling voice. "Of course, you have my word." I told her giving some pressure on her hand. She then looked at Klaus. "You have my word, little doppelgänger. You will become a great vampire. I promise you this." She nodded, turned her head to Rebekah and said something that touched me deeply.

"I know we don't get along very well. I know I hurt you deeply, when I stabbed you and I never really got the chance to apologize. I-… I'm sorry for stabbing you, for causing you pain. You don't know how much I regretted and still regret doing it. P-…" Elena had to stop herself, because she had another fit of coughing. This time it was even more violent than the last one. Once it stopped she continued speaking. "Please forgive me, I know you can't forgive me just like that, but… I will try my best to get to know you, to do everything that is in my power to make you forgive me. Because it would be an honor to learn from you."

We were all silent awaiting Rebekah's reaction. Rebekah was standing there with an expression of pure shock on her face. Never before had someone apologized to her like this and my heart got even fonder of Elena for this. Suddenly Rebekah sped forward and hugged Elena. And at that sight I knew that I loved Elena Gilbert with all my heart.

"Just because I forgive you, doesn't mean I won't make your life sometimes difficult. And I'm only warning you, because I know you'll be staying a long time around us." Rebekah finished, while looking in my eyes. The look she gave me, told me that she knew and accepted my feelings for Elena.

"Hey, if anyone wants to know I will help you too!" Kol said from the door smirking. It all caused us to laugh and that broke the heavy tension. "Come on hurry up, you all. I want to have a new sister!" Kol continued while putting his arms around the still hugging Rebekah and Elena.

Elena broke the hug and went to take the blood bag I was handing her. "Cheers, to a new live!" Klaus shouted and drank from one bag. We all followed by saying 'cheers' and drank. Before Elena drank she looked a last time at us and then drank.

Damon's P.O.V

After we all ate and came back to the hotel, we made a plan for the coming journey. We still had a long journey to make and we agreed, that the next day I would drive for the most time and then Caroline. I had to admit, that I wasn't looking forward to her driving us, because I had the feeling she's one of those 'safe drivers'. The ones who always drove at the right and sometimes, okay MOST of the time even under. Stefan was mostly back to his old brooding self and was pestering the atmosphere with his bad mood. _'Hope we'll find Elena soon, I can't stand his bad mood anymore.' _

_***Two days later***_

We had finally arrived at the house of the old witch. The surroundings had changed quite a lot since the last time I had visited her, but her house looked still the same except for one small detail. In front of the house was a big 'For Sale' sign. "Do you think she's here?" Caroline asked, while looking back and forth between me and the house. "I don't know. Last time we talked was… Twenty years ago?"

We got all out of the house and went to the front door. We rang several times at the door, but nobody opened it. "Okay, so everyone tries to find an entry or somewhere where we can look inside." I commanded and went to look into one of the windows.

After five minutes we were all back in front of the house. "Everything's closed or empty." Alaric said. "On our side it's the same." I told them. We were about to walk to the car, when a middle-aged woman came in our direction. "Can I help you?" She asked quite suspiciously. "Yes, we're searching..." Caroline started, but since she didn't know the name of the witch, I had to step in. "Margret. We were searching Margret, but she isn't at home. Do you know where we could find her?" _I asked, trying to work my charms. 'If this doesn't work, then I'll simply compel her.' _

"Oh, you didn't know? She died two weeks ago. The cancer won, such a pity really… She seemed so full of live." I couldn't contain my anger and punched into the 'For Sale' sign. _'Fuck! She only died last week! Why couldn't she last longer!'_ The woman was more than shocked and whispered to Alaric. "Did he know her well? He seems really affected by the news." "Yes he knew her well. She was his guardian, after his parents died." Alaric lied quite smoothly. "Oh…"

Once we were back in the car, there was a heavy silent. "So now we go back and ask Bonnie?" Jeremy asked a bit incredulously. "Yep." Came Alaric's only answer. "Great. Hope she won't cause any more problems…" _'I hope so too…I really hope so…'_ I thought, once Alaric had started the car.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter and story. Hope you like this chapter and that you weren't disappointed. Please review and let me know what you thought, so I can ameliorate this story! :D **


	6. Everything changes

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters! I have to admit, that from now on I won't update regularly, so you'll have to be patient. Anyway, please enjoy and please review! :D**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_So now we go back and ask Bonnie?" Jeremy asked a bit incredulously. "Yep." Came Alaric's only answer. "Great. Hope she won't cause any more problems…" 'I hope so too…I really hope so…' I thought, once Alaric had started the car. _

_*End of last chapter*_

Elena's P.O.V.

When I had finished my blood bag nothing seemed to happen. I was just about to say something, when I felt myself change. I felt power rush through my veins and then a huge pain in my mouth. I felt my teeth getting sharper and descend. It felt weird to have now two so sharp teeth in my mouth and I couldn't resist to glide with my tongue over them. I knew that they would be pointed, but I didn't know they would be THAT pointed! Just by gliding over them once, I had cut myself and I could now sense the blood in my mouth.

The smell of the blood bags, combined with the smell of blood in my mouth made me even hungrier and I growled. I was so hungry! Kol had still a half full blood bag in his hand and when my eyes landed on it, I rushed over to him and ripped it out. But that wasn't enough I needed more!

"Elena, calm down!" Came Elijah's commanding voice; I turned to him and really studied him. He looked even more handsome with my improved eyesight. The sight of him made me almost, almost stop, but then I caught the smell of blood. It came from downstairs, probably from the kitchen. Before they could really react, I was out of the room and in the kitchen ripping every blood bag I could find.

After my sixth blood bag I was finally able to calm down. I put the empty bags into the trash, washed my hands and took another deep breath to calm down. I decided it would be best to go up there again, but when I turned around I was met by a smirking Klaus, a laughing Kol and a worried Rebekah and Elijah.

"What?" I asked feeling left out_. 'Do I have blood in my hair? Is something wrong?'_ After some seconds they still hadn't answered and I grew worried and angry. "What is it?" I said while I sat on a bar stool, not wanting to stay in the middle of the room like an idiot.

"That's just typical!" Kol said, while still laughing. "What? Could somebody, please explain, why you two are laughing at me?" I said, while pointing at Klaus and Kol. "Well, after seeing you nearly rip out my fridge and gulping down everything you got between your hands, cleaning my kitchen…. Well, that's just too typical." Klaus said, while nearly falling over with laughter.

I risked a look at the fridge and I was shocked to see it. The door was hanging half off, blood was dripping out of it and you could deep scratches in the metal. _' . GOD! Did I do this?_' I asked myself while getting more and more afraid. I knew that I was working myself into panic and that I should stop with it, but I just couldn't.

Not wanting to face any of my actions, I rushed back up into the room and locked myself into the bathroom. I sat on the floor with my back against the tub. I cried and cried, fearing the future. I didn't want to get out of here, if every time I would smell blood would cause such a reaction.

After sitting on the floor for I while, I hear two soft knocks on the door. "No. Leave me alone!" I cried into one of the towels. "Elena, please. I want to help you." Came Rebekah's soft voice. "I'm a monster! I have no control over myself! Look what I did downstairs! Nobody can help me!" I cried even harder. The only answer I got was Rebekah laughing as if I had made the joke of the year. She didn't stop laughing, the opposite! The laughed harder and harder with every second that past.

'_What's gotten into her? Is she high or something?'_ My curiosity got the best of me and slowly I walked to the door and opened it. Rebekah was lying on the floor laughing so hard, that she tears all over her face. "Wow, I… I ne-… never knew you were this… this funny!" She said between fits of laughter. _'Okay, I'm not the only one who's a bit… crazy.'_

Possessing the words she just said, I gave her a light nudge. "I wasn't joking you know. I meant it." This caused Rebekah to laugh even harder and by now I was sure she had lost it. I decided to stop talking, seeing that every time I said something she burst out laughing.

After another minute she had calmed down and was breathing heavily. "Oh, Elena… If you only knew." She sad up and leaned against the doorframe. "What? What should I know?" I asked her. "Elena, what you just experienced was totally normal! Look…. Compared to me, what you did was nothing! Or even compared to Elijah or Kol!" She brushed away some left over tears and turned more to me. "When I first drank some blood, I… I went on a rampage. I-… I killed an entire village, before Elijah stopped me. Kol was the same, too. He killed an entire village and their animals; he was so full of rage. I don't need to tell you what Klaus did. At the beginning it's always hard. Do you even realize what you did? Do you realize what you did after your little 'rampage'?" Rebekah asked while looking me in the eyes.

'_What did I do that was so __special__?' _I wondered and wondered, but the answer just wouldn't come. So I simply shook my head and waited for her to answer it for me. "Elena, after you had enough blood, you calmed down all on your own! That's something even I couldn't do! Elijah had to lock me up and to hit me several times, before I was even calm enough to speak!" 'Wow, she was that bad?!... Listen Elena! She's telling you her life story and you're not even listening!' "… And then you even cleaned up a bit! That's… that's just a huge step. And I promise these reactions will get easier to control. It may take some time, but you'll be able to do it once. If Kol and Klaus can do it, so do you." "HEY! WE HEARD THAT!" Came Kol's voice from downstairs. At that I had to laugh a bit and soon Rebekah joined in.

"Thank you for… everything." I then got a bit nearer to her and whispered to her. "Do you think Klaus is mad at me for… destroying his fridge?" I couldn't help it; I was seriously afraid and nervous. Rebekah answered extremely serious. "Of course, what do you think?! One time I scratched his car and he threw some vervain at me and locked me into my room for a week!"

'_Oh, no. No, no, no, no! But… HEY!'_ "Hey! That's really mean! You know that I'm afraid of him and you… you make fun of me!" _'Can't believe it! She got me so easily... Uh, that means pay back!'_ I thought with a wicked smile.

_***A day later***_

I was sitting in the living room on the couch next to Rebekah and Kol, waiting for Klaus and Elijah to come back with a 'training plan'. I knew that I would have to start soon with the plan, but I was nervous as hell. _'Ah, they're really taking their time!...' _ I started scratching my arm and going through my hair, like I always did when I was nervous. This got me a pointed look from Kol, turning to him I raised my eyebrow. "You should stop with this." He said, while looking at my fingers, which were still scratching my arm. "Why?" _'What's wrong with scratching my arm? Is this against vampire laws?...' _

"If you plan on staying alive, you should try to make your habits stop. That's the only way to survive. With does habits anyone is able to read your emotions and then… Then they can use them against you." Kol said, while looking at his watch. "Kol's right, Elena." Elijah said from the other side. "I know it's hard to stop with them, but the sooner you start trying, the faster they will disappear or fade."

"Could we hurry up a bit? I don't have all night." Kol said, while pointing at his watch. "Good, then let's start." Elijah and Klaus took a seat opposite of me. "We will all teach you how to defend yourself, but mostly I will." Klaus spoke and once I nodded he continued. "Elijah will teach you how to feed correctly and Rebekah will do some shopping with you. Soon Elijah, Kol and I will show you how to hunt." _'Okay. Wait… did he just say shopping?_' "Did you just say shopping?" I asked bewildered. "Yes, I did. Why is there a problem with it?" He asked, while giving me a weird look. "No… I-… I just don't see why. I have enough cloths at… home. Why would I need new ones?"

At that Rebekah started laughing. _'Please, not another laugh attack.'_ I begged, but I had just finished thinking, that Rebekah had stopped laughing. "Elena, I hoped that wasn't a real question. You can ALWAYS use new cloths! Especially when you're a vampire, with all the blood and the rest. Besides… you can't get into your house until you're brother isn't home."

'_Oh, I had completely forgotten that… '_ I was kind of annoyed that I had given the ownership to my brother. "Well, then I guess it is okay… And the hunting thing… What do you understand under 'hunting'? Is that human hunting or …other things?"

"Both. We will train human hunting, with compelled people and animal hunting. You will need this in the future and besides it's always helpful." Kol answered. "You know it can be quite fun to hunt. It's practically the only thing, where we can fully use all our powers. We don't have to hide. We can run as fast as we can, you can feel the wind and trees rush by you. You can hear the trees and branches cracking. You can hear the haunted try to escape, he's running around and you can hear all that and more! Hunting is the most beautiful thing in the world." Kol continued telling. You can hear the passion through his words, just hearing them wanted me to go on a hunt. I felt my legs itching, I wanted to run, wanted to run as fast as I could and to feel the wind in my hair.

"It's really amazing and all, but… Could I maybe go outside on a run?" I asked feeling very shy. "As soon as you have fed. We don't want to put someone at risk…" Klaus said, although it was clear that he could've cared less. We all went to the kitchen and drank a blood bad or four…. Just before we went to the door, I turned back around noticing Rebekah wasn't coming. "Aren't you coming with us?" I asked her, seeing her walk up the stairs. She paused and turned around. "Oh, no. It just rained and everything's so… You know… It's dirty and muddy… that's not really my taste. I prefer staying inside, maybe next time." She finished and walked upstairs. "Well, then… Let's go!" I said smiling, when I turned back around.

_***Two days later***_

Jeremy's P.O.V.

During the entire drive home I had a bad feeling. I could feel it inside of me that something was wrong, that something happened. I don't know why I was feeling this, but everything in me told me this and if there was one thing that I really learned from my parents, was to listen to my heart.

"Alaric I think there's something wrong. I don't know why, but… I have this feeling." I told him. I could see Damon rolling his eyes, but I persisted. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything's _fine._" Damon said while gesturing around_. 'We'll see Damon… We'll see…'_ I decided to stay quiet, to just let them believe I was too worried, but I was sure that I would be right.

Late in the evening we arrived in Mystic Falls. Before we parted we agreed that we would go and pay a visit to Bonnie on the next day.

When I entered the house it felt… creepy. I had never felt so alone at home, I still hoped that it was a bad dream, even if I knew that it was the reality I lived in. I went to the kitchen and got something to drink and eat, and went then into my room. I had always had pain to go past my parents room, well Jenna's, but this evening it was worse. And when I had to pass Elena's empty room too, I was near crying. Even if I was sometimes distant to Elena, okay sometimes even mean, she was everything I had left. She was my family, she was everything to me.

I decided to quickly go into my room, before I could even get sadder. I couldn't break down now, I had to stay strong until we found Elena. I had to keep my head clear, I couldn't give up now. If Elena had been there this night, I would've gone to her and hugged her, like I used to when we were younger. I would've hugged her and told her how much I loved her, how much I needed her.

Before I turned off the lights, I turned one last time to our family picture. It was a picture which was taken four years ago, where everything was still normal. The vampires hadn't entered into our life and neither had the bigger Dramas. "Goodnight. Love you guys." I told the picture, turned off the lights and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you and that you liked it. Please review and let me think what you thought! :D **


	7. Thoughts

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. Like I said last time, my updates won't be so regularly anymore. So I'll update whenever I have the next chapters ready and time. So sorry for this and hope you'll enjoy reading! :D**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_Before I turned off the lights, I turned one last time to our family picture. It was a picture which was taken four years ago, where everything was still normal. The vampires hadn't entered into our life and neither had the bigger Dramas. "Goodnight. Love you guys." I told the picture, turned off the lights and fell into a dreamless sleep. _

_*End of last chapter*_

Elena's P.O.V.

After the run in the woods and after dinner, I went up into my new room. My new room, because my old room was Elijah's and I didn't want to steal it. So now my new room was the room next to Elijah's and Rebekah's.

It was still early and so I took a book and read a bit. But I was only able to read a page or two, before my thoughts were taking over. _'I have to tell them…. I can't stay here forever, hiding myself from the other…. They're searching through the entire country and I… I'm hiding just under their nose…_' I knew that at one point I would have to face Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Alaric and… Jeremy. But I didn't feel ready for it, I was too afraid of them.

I know they're my friends, but that doesn't mean they wouldn't reject me… especially Bonnie. '_Yep, Bonnie's going to take it really bad…'_ I thought, while imagining how she would take it. _'Oh, yes…. That's going to be really, really bad…' _

Suddenly my room door opened and Rebekah entered the room. "You want to come to the grill and get drunk?" She asked while letting herself fall unto my bed. "Not really… I don't want to… see them." I answered and put the book, which I had still in my hands, on the nightstand. "Ugh! Elena, come on. They're surely not there and besides you're not getting boring again, are you? Because I really like the new and improved Elena, who can kick ass! Especially if it's one of my brother's!" Rebekah laughed, remembering the story of the hunt in the woods. "I swear I thought he was another vampire! I didn't mean to kick Kol!"

_*Flashback*_

_We had all parted in the woods, to find our prey. I could smell that they were many humans in the woods and Klaus said that if I would attack a human, that he would lock me into a room and take away my new sun ring._

_I was just observing a human from behind a tree, when I saw a vampire attack her. I could smell the blood coming from her neck, but I resisted the pull. The only thing on my mind, was saving this girl from being drained and so I tried to go nearer and nearer. He was too focused on drinking her blood, that he didn't hear me. I took all my courage and kicked him as hard as I could in his butt._

"_What the hell?!" The vampire shouted angry and turned around. 'Oh god! I want a hole, right now!...' As soon as I heard his voice, I knew that it was Kol. "Oh… S-…Sorry, Kol…" I stuttered, only wanting to get away from him and to hide in a hole. 'Great… As if I wasn't pathetic enough...' "Why did you do that?" He said, while rubbing his butt. I knew that he was making fun of me and of that situation, and that god me to be even more ashamed. "You know if you wanted to have a bite too, you could've asked. I would've loved to share with you." He said while raising his eyebrows suggest fully._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Okay, I believe you. But are you coming or not? Come on say, yeeeeeees." Rebekah begged, going even on her knees and giving me a puppy eye look. I took a deep sight and chuckled. "Okay, okay. I'm coming, but we leave if we see them!" She gave me a devilish smile and stood up. "If you wish, but I have one condition!"_ 'Uh, that's never good…_' "What is it?" I asked a bit worried. "I can choose what you're wearing and I'll pay." _'Oh, she's going to regret saying that…'_ I thought, feeling it was perfect time for payback. I pretended to think about it, but I had my answer since the beginning. "Okay, you win."

An hour later I was all dressed up and I looked like Katherine. "Ha-ha, very funny." I told her, while giving her a glare. _'I should've known… I should've known…'_ I thought while walking down the stairs with Rebekah. "You are going out?" Klaus asked appearing from the living room. "Yes, we're going to the grill." Rebekah said, while searching the car keys. "And you think you'll handle it?" Klaus asked turning towards me. "Yeah, I'll try. Rebekah promised we could leave at any time." I said, feeling more confident . "Well then, have a nice evening ,ladies." Klaus said and went up the stairs into his room. "Found them!" Rebekah shouted, while letting the keys dangle from her finger.

Caroline's P.O.V.

We had been sitting the entire day, drink and eating at the grill. We still hadn't a plan, we hadn't found Bonnie and we hadn't found Elena. I was getting really desperate. '_We're never going to find Elena… Bonnie's never going to help us…'_ I was thinking, when the doors opened. In came a laughing Rebekah and … Katherine? '_What are they doing here?... I never knew they got along…'_

I elbowed Damon and pointed at Rebekah and Katherine, who were walking up to the bar. I saw Damon's eyes widen, before he nudged Stefan and Stefan nudged Alaric, who nudged Jer. "Did you see who just walked in?" I whispered loud enough for them to hear me. "What are Rebekah and Katherine doing here?" Alaric whispered. "They're friends?!" Jeremy whispered half shouting.

Damon hadn't said anything until now and I could see him having an intern battle. "I'm going over there." Damon simply stated and was about to stand up. "NO! Stop! Don't go over there." I said, while holding him back. "Why not?" He said, while trying to pull my hand of his arm. "We have already enough problems with the originals. We don't need more and besides, we need their help. And if you're going to pull something stupid, they won't help us finding Elena." He gave me a hurt look and sat back down. "And why would I do something stupid? Why would you think I would screw up?" "Damon. You always pull something stupid, especially when it's with originals. So please, you let it be." He gave me a hard look, but continued drinking his bourbon.

Elena's P.O.V.

As soon as I entered the grill with Rebekah, I saw Caroline, Alaric, Stefan, Damon and Jeremy, sitting in a booth. I instantly stiffened and Rebekah gave me a look, which clearly said 'calm down'. It took me a great amount of effort, but I was able to relax a bit and to walk to the bar.

While we waited for our drinks, I listened into their conversation. I had to smile when Caroline, told him not to come over. And it really was true, Damon always had problems controlling himself, when the originals were involved. Rebekah was also listening into the conversation and nodded, when she heard what Caroline said.

After the first 'shock' their conversation got quite boring and I decided to stop listening in. I decided to have some fun and so I looked at Rebekah. "Rebekah, where's Mattie? Didn't he want to come and meet you here?" Rebekah gave me a pointed look and answered. "I don't know, _Katherine_. We didn't talk in a while." She finished, while looking for a millisecond sad. _'Oh, guess I shouldn't have said that…' _"You know what? Let's drink to a good night and to better boys!" I said and Rebekah and I drowned our shots.

After an hour of drinking, laughing and dancing I got bored. "I'm bored Rebekah. Let's go back and do something!" I suggested. "Oh, but there it's boring too! Klaus won't allow us to do anything." After a moment of silence Rebekah seemed to have an idea. "No, you're right! Let's continue our party at home! Come on Elena, let's go!" Rebekah said, while dragging me out of the grill.

Caroline's P.O.V.

After an hour Rebekah and Katherine were still sitting at the bar drinking. And we, well we were still drinking too. Only difference was, that Alaric, Damon and Stefan were completely drunk and that Jeremy had fallen asleep next to me.

Damon and Alaric where singing and they weren't singing quietly either. Stefan seemed completely in another world and Jeremy was snoring quite loudly. Not knowing what to do, I started to listen into Rebekah's and Katherine's conversation. When I heard the name Matt I listen in more closely and then I heard Rebekah say Elena to Katherine. _'Na, that's not possible… That's Katherine, she's a vampire after all…'_ I thought for a short moment about it, but decided to blame it on the alcohol. _'Yeah, must have a bit more alcohol in me then I thought…' _

Rebekah's P.O.V.

When we arrived at the house, I went to get out some more alcohol and told Elena to start the music. For some reason Klaus, Elijah and Kol weren't home, so I told her to turn it as high as she wanted. Of course with our hearing, we didn't need to turn it on really loud.

When I came back into the living room, Elena was jumping up and down on the couches. "You're having fun?" I asked while getting on the one opposite of her. "Yes! Try it, it's too fun!" She said while doing some acrobatic, but nearly falling of the couch. It was true, jumping on them was really fun and soon we were having a pillow fight, while still jumping.

_***The next morning***_

I woke up, because of the sun shining into my face. I looked around me and realized that we had fallen asleep on the couch, while we were watching a movie. My back was hurting quite a bit, because the couches weren't that comfortable like they seemed. Elena was lying on the other couch, with a little blanket securely wrapped around her. _'Elijah, Elijah… It's really too obvious…' _I rolled my eyes and went in the kitchen to prepare two mugs with blood and came back into the living room.

Elena was still fast asleep, but I wanted her to wake up. So I went with one mug in my hands to her and positioned it just under her nose. It took her a minute to wake up, but then she took the mug gratefully. "Thanks." She said in between to yawns. "No, problem."

After she finished her mug, she sat up and folded the blanket. "Where should I put it?" "Ask Elijah, it's one of his blankets." She look shocked and then answered. "Oh. Well, I'll bring it later to him… I'm going to take a shower." "Okay, but we'll go shopping after!" She laughed and went to her room.

Elena's P.O.V.

During my sleep, I thought I had felt someone moving near me and thought I had felt someone putting something around me. But I was too tired to react and so I fell asleep again. When I woke up this morning I was quite thirsty and it didn't help to be woken up, by the smell of blood.

I saw the blanket right away, but ignored it, I was still too hungry. But when Rebekah told me that the blanket was one from Elijah, I couldn't help to be shocked. _'Why would he give me one of his blankets?... Did he put the blanket around me?'_ Thoughts like this, were swirling in my head, but I couldn't hold on one.

When I left the living room, I took the blanket with me and went upstairs. I was about to open my door, when I thought it would be best to bring it back to Elijah. I knocked once at his door and opened it. Elijah was snoring softly in his bed, topless. His usually perfect hair stood in every direction and his mouth was slightly open.

I laid his blanket on his nightstand and searched for paper and pen. On a table I found some paper and a pen and wrote a quick message for Elijah. I put it on the blanket and was about to leave the room, but something or someone (Elijah) made me stop. I simply looked at him, nothing else. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, he looked so human, that you could forget he was a vampire. Suddenly Elijah began to move in his sleep, he was slowly waking up and not wanting to be caught staring at his sleeping form, I quickly got out of the room.

I sped to my room and closed the door behind me. _'What has gotten into me?... Why am I staring at him?... Why can't I stop doing it?...'_ I thought while I showered. I knew that I had some feelings for Elijah, but I knew that they were changing. They were changing fast, but I wasn't ready to acknowledge them just yet and so I quickly put these thoughts and feelings in the back of my head and continued dressing.

Elijah's P.O.V.

Klaus, Kol and I went to the woods to hunt a bit, while the girls were at the grill. It was nice to see them bonding and getting along so well, so we all agreed to let them have their time and to do our own thing.

After running through the woods, we discovered a group of hikers and compelled them, so that we could easily feed of them, without them making too much noise. When we finished we went back again, only to find Rebekah and Elena fast asleep on the couches. There was music coming out of the stereo and a lot of alcohol on the tables. "That's so mean. They can have a private party at the house and I can't ?!" Kol half joked. "Oh, be quiet Kol." Klaus said, while turning off the stereo. "I will talk with them in the morning, but for now… Let them sleep."

You could see the effects Elena had on us. Since Elena was staying with us, we hadn't had a real fight in a long time. Normally Rebekah and Kol, or Kol and Klaus, were having almost every day a fight, but since Elena was here there was none. Not a single one.

Even if my brothers and sister wouldn't admit it, she had an effect on all of us. She had a good influence on all of us. Rebekah had finally found a friend, a good one, and she was trying to be helpful she was doing nice stuff without being asked. Klaus seemed to be a bit more relaxed, not so angry. Or at least he could control it more, I could start to see the old, carefree Klaus. This old Klaus was coming back into daylight with Elena around us. Kol, well he seemed to have found a partner in crime. We all knew that Elena and Kol had spiked the forest with lots of traps, we knew that they did it together and we knew that they were enjoying themselves by doing it.

And I, well I felt free and happy when I was around Elena. I felt love, I felt so many things when I was around her. She seemed to bring out the best in me, she brought back joy into my life. Something I had tried to block away, because of the horrible things I had done in the past. With her around me I felt as if I was allowed to be happy again, allowed to live again.

I waited for Klaus and Kol to go into their rooms, before I went up as well only to come back again with one of my blankets. I secured it around Elena and kissed her on the cheek. I just couldn't help it, this was something completely new for me, this urge to touch her, to feel her. After I made sure she was fine for a last time, I went up as well and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke up with the smell of Elena coming from my pillow. The night before I had thought about changing pillows, but for a reason I just couldn't do it. Sighting and making a mental list of the things that had to be done today , I turned around only to be met by a note with Elena's handwriting on it and the blanket I had given her the night before. It was a simple note, but I was still astonished.

_**Thank you for the blanket. **_

_**~E**_

'_How did she find out, that the blanket came from me?'_ I thought, while placing the blanket back in the closet.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Hope you liked this chapter, please review and let me know what you thought! :D p.s. if you have special wishes you can send them too, I'll see if I can integrate them into the story! **


	8. It all comes up

_**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. Sorry for not updating in a while, but I hope you'll like this chapter and please review and let me know what you thought! :D**_

* * *

_***Last chapter***_

_**Thank you for the blanket. **_

_**~E**_

'_How did she find out, that the blanket came from me?' I thought, while placing the blanket back in the closet._

_*End of last chapter*_

Elena's P.O.V.

After I showered, I took my time to get dressed. I thought about everything, I thought about my new life and of all the changes. I would've never thought that I could see Rebekah as a friend; no she was more than a simple friend to me. Thinking about it, I could tell that Rebekah was a way better friend to me than Bonnie ever was.

And then there was Klaus and Elijah. Elijah had always shown respect to me, he is an honorable man after all, but Klaus… He seemed changed. I didn't know if I should be afraid or not. Before he had always a snarky remark or tried to threaten me, but since I can remember waking up… nothing. Over the past days, I had seen him looking at me. He looked strangely, a mix between fascination and… something else. Something I just couldn't place. All in all it was just weird, but that wasn't the weirdest part. The weirdest part was that he was trying to be nice and caring towards me. Of course if anyone would talk with him about it, he would deny it right away, but… I knew that he realized it too.

I was about to open the door and to go search Rebekah, when there was a slight knock on the door and seconds after it opened. "Elena. Am I disturbing you?" Elijah asked from the open door. "No, it's fine. I was just about to search Rebekah, but it can wait." I reassured him and opened the door a bit more. "Come in, you don't have to stay in the hallway." I told him, while waiting for him to enter.

Elijah entered and took a seat in one of the chairs next to my fireplace. I went to sit on one too and waited for him to begin talking. "… How are you?" "I'm fine. And… you?" I asked a bit insecure. It wasn't that I was afraid or anything of him, but he seemed as if he wanted to tell me something but was holding back and that made me quite insecure. "I'm well, thank you. I am sure you're wondering why I'm here? Am I right?" _'Duh, what a question…'_ "Yes, I'm wondering why you came."

He took a deep breath and seemed to contemplate on something. "I have some bad news. It concerns your friend Bonnie. S-s..." "She isn't my friend anymore!" He gave me a hard look for interrupting him, but continued. "Elena, please listen. I know you're angry at her, but… this is a very important matter." I rolled my eyes, but mentioned for him to continue speaking. "There was an accident. It was near here, in the forest on the way to Bonnie's house."_ 'Bonnie had an accident?' _"She crashed into a tree with her car; she was able to get out of the car and to get to the road, but…" _'What?! What happened to her?'_ "What?! Elijah speak, please. You can't just stop in the middle!" Elijah gave me a knowing look and continued speaking. "Unfortunately there was a car and… she didn't get hit full force, but… he couldn't completely stop either. He called the ambulance right away, but…" "No! No, no, no! Why Bonnie!?" I started shouting, while tears were falling down my eyes. I was so angry for what she did to me, but… If I wanted to admit it or not, she had been a friend for many years. She wasn't my friend right now, but… You can't just erase something like this in one shot.

I was completely in tears, I was freaking out. But what came next I didn't expect. Elijah slapped me. And in my rage I attacked him too, but was quickly throne on the floor. "STOP. RIGHT. NOW!" He shouted in a way I had never heard him do. I had never seen him so angry, so full of worry. "You should really learn to listen before you react. I wasn't finished yet, Elena. Now, if you promise to listen and not to start attacking me again, I'll let you free and I'll continue telling you the story."

"Okay, I promise…" He seemed to calculate my response, but after a while he seemed satisfied and let me go. "Good, now that you have calmed down I can continue." He stood back up, straightened his jacket and went to take place in the chair. "Bonnie isn't dead. She is in the hospital, she is hurt quite badly, but her powers are starting to heal her. But she isn't conscious or not directly. She was too exhausted and so that the healing could start, her body shut down." "So, what you're saying is that Bonnie is kind of in a coma?" I asked him, while sitting down on my bed. "Yes, you could say it in that way. She will wake up again, this is for sure. But the time this will take is unknown."

After some seconds of silence, I simply had to ask him something. "Do you think I should go and see her?" He seemed shocked for a moment, but he quickly regained his normal state. "I've you are ready to face you're friends and family, if you think that you can handle the smell of blood and hospital, than yes. But if you think that you aren't you should force yourself. It is your decision to take, Elena. Only you have the answer."

'_Wow, he really is a good speaker…'_, I couldn't help to think. "I… I don't think I'm ready for the hospital just yet, Elijah. But… Are you still… helping them to find me?" It was something that had been on my mind for a while. "Yes and no. I told them, that one of my men had found a 'trace'. Why are you asking?" Elijah asked while seeming very interested. "I… I think that maybe it is time to tell them, that I'm not missing. That I'm alive, well you know, and that I simply need some change." "Like saying that you left town after you were able to get out of the hole?" He asked even more interested. "Yes, it's… it's something I had been thinking about before. We could tell them, that …" "That you needed some space, you needed some time to think about everything and everyone, that you needed time to find who you really are." My mouth was hanging open by the end of his phrase. _'How can he know what I'm feeling?... Is he feeling that way too?'_ I wondered, while I tried to regain some control over my facial expression. "E-… Exactly. That… That would do it." I told him, while trying to read from his expression, but he was like a statue.

Rebekah's P.O.V.

I had finished with dressing since long and was now waiting for Elena in the living room. _'What's taking her so long?'_ I wondered, while zapped through the different TV channels. After what seemed to be an eternity, well no really, but still a long time, I heard Elena's door close and soon after I saw her descending the stairs.

I was standing just in front of her, but she seemed to not see me and even walked into me. "Elena? Earth to Elena." I said a little louder, while moving my hand in front of her face. "Oh, sorry. I… was thinking about something…" She said vaguely, while giving me a, or should be, reassuring smile. "If you say so. Let's go, the stores aren't open all night." I finished, while dragging her out of there and into my car.

The drive wasn't long and soon we arrived at a bigger mall. I had parked since over a minute, but Elena still hadn't reacted. She was still deep in thoughts and seemed rather lost. "Elena. Come on, snap out of it." I said, while gently nudging her. "Sorry, it's just…" "Just what?" I asked curious. "Nothing, really. I'll tell you maybe later." Elena said and got out of the car. _'Well, well… Wonder if she's ever going to tell…'_

Caroline's P.O.V.

After seeing Katherine and Rebekah at the grill, I couldn't help but to think about them. This new friendship was making me extremely curious. And I had to admit, that seeing Katherine laugh like this with someone, Rebekah, made me a bit jealous. In the past few days I didn't have anything to laugh about or with anyone. I missed Elena and I missed Bonnie. I was all alone; okay I had the boys, but still… It's not the same.

Deciding to cheer up a bit, I went to the mall. Shopping would surely help me that I was sure of. I was just in the third shop, when I heard a very familiar voice coming from the cabins. "Rebekah? What do you think? Does this look good on me?" _'No that can't be… Elena or is it Katherine?'_ I decided to go and take a look, but stayed hidden so that they wouldn't see me. I saw Rebekah passing me and then I heard some movement. "It looks good on you, Elena. But what do you think of that dress? I'm sure Kol would appreciate it." Rebekah laughed. " .Ha. You're sooo funny, Reb." _'Elena!... Oh god, so happy she's fine!_' I was about to move and go and hug her, but I quickly stopped before moving. Sneaking up on an original was really not something to do, especially when you wanted to get away alive. So I continued to listen into their conversation.

"Okay maybe not Kol, but… " Rebekah continued teasing. "But what?" Elena asked rather impatient. "But Elijah… Well I'm sure he would be more than pleased." "Oh, shut it.." Elena said, trying to be mean or sound angry, but I could nearly hear her blush. The banter between the two continued for a while and I couldn't help but to think that they sounded like sisters. And the more I listened the more I got jealous. Elena and I had always been close, Bonnie too, but never ever had we sounded so close like Rebekah and Elena.

After Rebekah and Elena left the store, I followed closely behind them. They were now moving towards the parking and I had every intent to follow them as far as I could, but suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Miss, can I help you?" A middle-aged man asked me. "No, thanks. I thought I had lost something, but I just found it." I said, trying to get him to leave, so I could continue watching Rebekah and Elena. "Oh, then sorry for disturbing you. Have a nice day!" He said and walked back to the mall. _'Great now he's gone and I can con.-…'_ "Where the hell are they?!" I exclaimed, when I realized they had disappeared during my little 'chat' with the guy. _'Great! Just great!... Damon's going to kill me when he finds out…'_ I thought, while going to my car. _'At least now I know with who Elena is…' _

Damon's P.O.V.

"YOU LOST THEM?! Are you COMPLETELY useless?" I shouted at Caroline. I just couldn't believe it! We had one chance to find Elena, find her true location and Caroline?! She loses her! I knew I had to calm down, but I knew it would be hard. I was too worried about Elena, I couldn't even think clearly anymore.

"Shut up, Damon! Just SHUT UP!" Caroline shouted right back, while throwing her arms in the air. "It wasn't my fault! Some guy came up to me and disturbed me. I turned to him for like two or three seconds, I swear! When I turned back around they had disappeared, okay?!" She tried to explain, but I just didn't want to listen to her rambling. "Oh, you only need one guy to disturb you and you're worthless!" "WORTHLESS?! I found more in three hours, than YOU in 3 DAYS! SO WHO'S WORTHLESS?!" She shouted and stormed out of the boardinghouse.

"Good job, Damon." Stefan said before following Caroline. "Yeah, really good job. You should be thanking her and not shouting at her." Alaric said, while getting himself another drink from my stack. "Oh, relax. What's a bit of shouting?" I answered while rolling my eyes_. 'Okay, maybe I was a bit too harsh…. But come on! She got distracted too easily!...' _

After ten minutes Stefan came back in with a still fuming Caroline. "Okay, so what now?" Jeremy asked, making his presence known for the first time. "We're going to visit our favorite originals. What else?" I said, getting up from the couch and taking my jacket. "You all coming or am I alone on the trip?" I asked without really waiting for their answer.

Rebekah's P.O.V.

While we were trying on dresses in the first shop, I realized quite quickly that somebody was following us. 'You just can't mess with an original, everyone should know that' I thought while purposely ignoring the hiding vampire. This vampire couldn't be too dangerous, because if he wanted to hurt or kill us, he or she would've done it since long.

Before we got out of the mall and to our car, I compelled a guy to speak with the vampire, which was following us. This vampire didn't need to know what my car looked like, after all. So after compelling him, I walked out of the mall, giving a hint at Elena. I put a little piece of paper in her hand, which said that somebody was following us. After she read it, she gave me a quick nod letting me know that she understood and together we walked to the car.

As soon as the doors of the car closed, Elena attacked me with questions. "Who was the vampire? Did you see him?" "Relax. I don't know who the vampire was and I didn't see him or her, okay? I just sensed it and now we go quickly back to the house and tell the others." I told her and started the car. _'Elijah and Klaus will be interested, that I'm sure of it…'_ I thought while smiling a bit.

Elijah's P.O.V.

After I left Elena's room, I went back into my own thinking about our conversation. I really had to control myself better or I'll accidentally say something that could scare her. _'Hey, Elena how are you? Oh, by the way, I'm in love with you! Ciao need to go!'_ I imagined and had to chuckle a bit. Of course that scenario was completely unrealistic, but it made me realize even more, that I really was in love with Elena. But I would force myself on her, not like the Salvatores_… 'One day I'm going to tell her and if she wants me to leave or to stay..., well I'll respect her wishes.'_ I promised myself.

I was about to start to read one of my books, when the door opened and Kol came in. "Hey, Elijah. Still thinking about the doppelgänger?" _'Great… Always the perfect timing…_' "I don't know what you're speaking about, Kol. Now tell me why you're here or leave." "Okay, Mr. Old and grumpy. But you should really make a move on her or she'll be taken." Kol said, while raising his eyebrows. "Be quiet. Now leave, Kol." I told him, wanting him to leave more than ever.

After two or three hours, I heard the front door close and soon after Rebekah was shouting for us. Sighting heavily I descended the stairs to the living room, where I could hear Rebekah and Elena. "There you are!" Rebekah said as soon as I entered the living room. "Yes I'm here. Now why did you need us?" I said, while glancing at Klaus and Kol. "Okay, Elena and I have to tell you something. There was a vampire following us in the mall. I don't know who the vampire was, or where he or she came from, but we got away without troubles."

"Someone was following you?" Klaus demanded rather angrily. "Calm down. And yes, someone was. But they didn't see our car or anything." Rebekah said while looking at her phone. I was just about to ask something else, when I heard a car approaching the house. I quickly looked towards Klaus, Kol and Rebekah and they too had heard the car.

Seconds later we all heard the annoying voices of the Salvatores, followed by Caroline and Elena's brother, Jeremy. "Looks like we got visitors." Kol said, before getting up and walking towards the front door. Before they had a chance to knock, Kol opened the door and 'greeted' them. "WHERE'S ELENA?!" We all heard Damon shouting and Klaus, Rebekah, Elena and I, we all had to roll our eyes. "Well, now we know who was following us." Elena said, before getting up herself.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I know it was a while since I last updated, but I had really a lot going on. So I hope you liked it and please review! :D **


	9. The Confrontation

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. 1. Thank you so much for all your reviews, they mean a lot to me. 2. Have fun reading and leave some reviews! :D**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_Looks like we've gotten visitors." Kol said, before getting up and walking towards the front door. Before they had a chance to knock, Kol opened the door and 'greeted' them. "WHERE'S ELENA?!" We all heard Damon shouting and Klaus, Rebekah, Elena and I, we all had to roll our eyes. "Well, now we know who was following us." Elena said, before getting up herself._

_*End of last chapter*_

Elena's P.O.V.

From the moment Rebekah told me, that we were being followed, I wondered who it could be. Of course it didn't take me long before my thoughts went to my brother, Damon, Alaric, Caroline, Stefan and Bonnie. I was quite sure it was one of them, but with all the vampires in and around the town you never know.

After we arrived back at home. '_Wait….__** home**__?... Something's really wrong with me…' _Anyway, when we arrived back at the house and the entire family came down, I couldn't help smiling at Elijah. I tried not to, but …. I just couldn't control it.

"Looks like we've got visitors." Kol said and made his way over to the front door. I was very anxious of the coming events. I knew to one hundred percent, that Damon wouldn't take it well seeing me as a vampire and at the 'enemies' house, but I couldn't care less about what he thought or not. They had absolutely no right to control my life, I could do with it what I wanted. _'Yeah tell him that… You're just going to chicken out of it…'_ I thought angrily at me. It was true after all, I was a little, little bit afraid of telling him that.

"WHERE'S ELENA?" I heard Damon shout from the door. _'Wow… he really is pissed… Serves him right!'_ I thought bitterly, remembering that he forced me to drink vampire blood in the first place. "Well, now we know who was following us." I told to the no one in particular, but it earned me a light chuckle from Elijah and a smile from Rebekah.

Although from the couch to the front door it's only some meters, it felt like the longest walk ever. I was extremely nervous to see everyone, to see them in my new live, my new appearance. I had to admit, that I was afraid of their reactions, or their future actions. All I knew was, that I didn't want to leave this house. I felt safe, cherished and I felt at peace here.

"Oh. My. God! Elena, it was you!" Caroline shouted from behind Stefan. She seemed to be shocked, happy and sad at the same time. "Hey.." I answered nearly above a whisper. "Elena, come. We leave!" Damon said, while grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the house. "No, stop!" I said right back and fought with all my powers, but it was useless. I was only some days old and he was over hundred years old. I turned around pleading the originals to help me, I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay… "Damon, let me go!" I pinched him, kicked him, but all he did was give me a glare and continue dragging me. Now Stefan was helping him too and that made me even angrier. _'How can he do something like this?... I hate him!'_ I thought angrily. I was losing hope for the originals to help me, when I saw a hand on Damon's shoulder soon followed by a crack and a voice I could detect everywhere.

"Let her go." Elijah said in slow menacing voice. _'Wow… I can understand why so many are afraid of originals…'_ I thought, while silently admiring Elijah's features. "No!" Damon spat at Elijah, while gripping my arm even harder. I winced and Elijah quickly looked in my direction, before punching Damon right in the face. Damon loosened his grip on my arm and I sped into the house, where Kol was waiting for me. The others, Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah where now all standing protectively in front of the front door. Klaus and Elijah were slightly growling and Rebekah was fuming. I could tell that she really wanted to punch and kick someone.

"Leave our property. And don't return." Klaus said dangerously. Caroline, Damon, Stefan, Alaric and Jeremy where all shocked as they observed the stance of the original. I couldn't blame them, really. Damon was trying to get back at me, but Stefan and Caroline thankfully held him back. "Elena, come back out! Why are you with the enemy?!" Damon shouted, while still fighting the hold Caroline and Stefan had on him. "Why are you with those bloodsuckers? They're nothing but trouble and they'll kill you! Have you already forgotten what they all did to you?! Are you so stupid?!" Damon asked angrily. This time I had enough, I stormed towards Damon punched him hard in the face, hearing the bones break. "This is for you calling me stupid." I used the time they were in shock, to place another good, hard kick in between Damon's legs. Right where it hurts most. "And this, is for calling them bloodsuckers and for calling them the enemy! Lately they have nothing done but to help me! They've taken me into their house and taken care of me, when you clearly did the contrary! You did nothing but force me to drink vampire blood, when I refused! And don't forget you're a bloodsucker too!" I finished yelling at him and went past the others into the house, only stopping when I was on my bed.

It all was too much for me, the turning, the thirst, the anger, all and I started crying. I cried into one of my pillows and soon after I fell asleep.

Rebekah's P.O.V.

As soon as Damon grabbed Elena, I was preparing myself to attack. He had no right, to take her away like this! I was never happy to see the little gang, but this move that Damon pulled was too much. I wanted to attack him so badly, but Elijah but a hand on my arm, signalizing that I had to stop or wait. And so I silently watched the entire scene in front of me.

When Elena turned back towards us and pleaded with her eyes, I knew that she had taken a place in my heart. Not romantically, god no!, but she was like a sister. The sister I never had and when Elijah stopped Damon, from harming Elena even more, I felt proud of my family. It was common knowledge that Damon Salvatore didn't always make the smartest moves and so I wasn't really surprised when he shouted at Elena. But Elena's reaction, that was something I hadn't expected at all.

That Elena would defend us like this, touched me deeply. It showed that she cared for us, that I wasn't the only one feeling something. But it broke my heart, when I then heard her crying from her room. "Now go away, or I'll rip your heads off personally!" I shouted at them, while showing them my fangs. The human, Jeremy, and the vampire Caroline looked quite shocked and I could tell that they would leave right away, if it wasn't for Damon, Stefan and the teacher. But thankfully their brains started to work again and after last glares from the Salvatore's they quickly left.

Once they had left I returned inside and thought if I should go upstairs or not, but the crying had already stopped and so I thought it was best to let her rest. _'Hope tomorrow she's going to feel better…'_ I thought while going to my own room.

Caroline's P.O.V.

Having my suspicions confirmed, was a shock. I always thought that Elena would end up being a vampire or dead, but still… it was strange seeing her as a vampire. But on the other hand vampirism suited her; she seemed to be free of that everlasting cloud of sadness, which surrounded her since her parents' death.

The moment Damon moved, I knew that it was a terribly stupid move. He should've never done that, the moment he touched Elena, I saw the entire family tense. Especially Elijah seemed to tense up and I could see his fingers trembling slightly. Elena was fighting against Damon, but he just wouldn't let her go, in fact he gripped her arm even more.

Suddenly everything happened quite quickly and Damon was thrown on the ground by Elijah and Elena had fled inside the house. Damon was about to jump at Elijah, so Stefan and I had to hold him back. He was trying to get away from us and to attack Elijah, but we couldn't let that happen. And when Damon started yelling at Elena, I could've hit him with my shoe. _'How stupid is he actually?!... Is he trying to get us killed?!...'_ I thought angrily, while I saw from the corner of my eyes movement. Milliseconds later Elena was standing in front of Damon and hit him really hard into his face, breaking his nose and probably jaw too. _'Serves him right...'_ I thought, just before Elena hit him a second time.

***Later***

I was just lying back in my bed. I was completely exhausted from all the events that occurred today. It was now official, Elena was a vampire and was currently living with the originals, Elijah was most probably feeling more than friendly feelings towards Elena, Rebekah was the new best friend of Elena and I… I just want my friends back.

Elena's P.O.V.

I woke up at three o'clock, after another nightmare. I turned around in my bed and nearly screamed. There sitting, well sleeping, in the chair that was facing my bed, was Elijah. He was fast asleep, that I was sure of, and so I stood up and slowly made my way over to him. _'That doesn't look too comfortable…'_ I thought while looking at Elijah and then back around my room. I then checked my closet and sure enough, there was another pillow and blanket. I put the blanket and the pillow on my bed and quickly sped downstairs and drank a blood bag.

Once I was back in my room, I took the blanket and pillow and silently moved closer to Elijah. I put the blanket around him and lifted his head a little bit so that I could put the pillow under his head. But when I wanted to take away my hand, Elijah shifted slightly and suddenly gripped my hand. He seemed to mumble something in his sleep, but it was so quiet that I couldn't even hear it. I was just thinking what I would do if Elijah didn't let go of my hand, when he suddenly released it and so I quickly pulled away and moved back to my bed.

Before closing my eyes again, I looked a last time at Elijah and softly whispered 'Good night', before I turned back around and closed my eyes.

Rebekah's P.O.V.

In the early morning I had a brilliant idea and wanted to tell it right away to Elena. So I silently made my way over to Elena's room, only to find my dear brother curled up in the chair facing the bed and in the bed Elena. They were both sleeping and looked to cute together. Elena had her back to the door and the chair, but her left arm and hand were in the position as if she was holding hands with someone. And when I looked over to Elijah, I could see that he had the same position as Elena. _'Elijah should really tell her what he's feeling for her…'_ I thought, while I closed the door again. _'They would make a lovely couple…'_ I thought while smiling slightly.

Not knowing what to do until the folk's wakes up, I went to the kitchen and purred myself a cup of blood and let myself get lost in thoughts. After a while I heard someone come down the stairs and soon after Kol appeared in the kitchen. "Morning." He said in his sleepy morning voice. "Morning. You want some?" I asked while pointing at my mug. "No, thanks."

After some minutes of silence Kol seemed to remember something and turned to me. "Do you know where Elijah is? I was in his room before, but he wasn't there." I rolled my eyes and answered. "I thinks it's clear where he is." I said, while pointing with my finger upstairs. "WHAT?! He slept with her?!" Kol shouted suddenly. "Who slept with whom?" We all heard Elena's voice from the door, and when we turned around we could see Elijah and Elena in the entrance of the kitchen. Obviously they both hadn't taken time to really get up, because their hair stood in every direction, making it look as if they had been doing some other business rather than sleeping separately.

Kol seemed to have the same train of thoughts and kept looking between the two of them. " Kol thought you two slept with each other last night." I 'accidentally' blurted out. This caused Elena to look extremely uncomfortable and I was sure that if she were still human, that she would've been red like a tomato. Kol on the other hand was glaring at me and not so silently cursing. "Oh, relax. I was just joking."

There was a moment of tension and deep silence, before Klaus broke it with a loud 'Good morning, family!'. _'Someone's pretty happy today….'_ I thought, while I observed the entire scene. Klaus went to get directly a mug full of blood and when he turned around, he seemed to have noticed the crazy hairstyle Elena and Elijah were wearing. He smirked and put down his mug. "Well I see two, who certainly had a good morning." Klaus said, while refilling his mug. "We… we… d.-…" Elena started saying, but Elijah interrupted her. "We didn't sleep with each other. Now mind your own business." Elijah said a bit irritated and left the kitchen. _'Someone got up the wrong feet….'_ I thought, while I served another mug for Elena.

During breakfast we all continued teasing Elena and even when she was on her way to her room, I continued, until she closed her room door right in my face. "Hey! I was just joking." I tried to defend myself, while bursting out with laughter. I was about to walk back to my room, when something soft hit my head and when I turned around, Elena was sting there with a pillow. "Now, you just didn't…" "Oh, yes I did, Rebekah." Elena said between laughter. "Oh, that means payback!" I shouted before speeding into my room to get some pillows.

Elena's P.O.V.

When I woke up the second time, it was already seven in the morning and the sun was shining into my room. Elijah was still fast asleep on the chair. _'He looks so adorable when he sleeps…'_ I thought, while sitting at the end of my bed. I was about to go and change clothes, when Elijah stirred and started opening his eyes.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" I asked him right away. He rubbed his eyes and sat up before he answered. "Fine, thanks. How are you Elena?" He asked with a lot of concern laced in his voice. "Oh, I'm fine. I'm actually more than fine!" I said, while feeling the need to jump around. "That's certainly nice to hear. I… I hope I didn't disturb you during the night… And… I just wanted to check up on you… and…" "It's fine Elijah. You didn't disturb me and I'm fine." I quickly interjected, before he could continue with his speech. That when Elijah actually noticed the blanket and the pillow, he smiled at me and folded the blanket together.

"Because of yesterday… I am so sorry, that I didn't interfere before he…" And before he could continue saying anything, I kissed him, showing just how much I was thankful. At first he seemed to be in shock, but quickly he kissed me back, with just as much force.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it and I hope you liked the ending! Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought! :D **


	10. The Goodbye

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. Thank you so much for reading the last chapters and for reviewing them.**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_Because of yesterday… I am so sorry, that I didn't interfere before he…" And before he could continue saying anything, I kissed him, showing just how much I was thankful. At first he seemed to be in shock, but quickly he kissed me back, with just as much force. _

_*End of last chapter*_

Rebekah's P.O.V.

During the entire day, I kept observing Elena and Elijah. I was sure that something happened between them this morning, but I wasn't just sure what it was. Every now and then, you could see them exchanging glances and discreet smiles.

After a while I got bored watching them and went into town. It was a sunny day and I decided to walk around town. When I entered the grill, I could hear the usual gossip, but one was really standing out. "Did you hear what happened to Bonnie Bennett?" A girl from my school whispered. "No, what happened to her?" Some other girl asked. "Apparently she was so drunk, that she drove into a tree and now she's at the hospital." The firs girl said. "No, that's not what I heard!" Another girl said. "She tried to kill herself and jumped in front of a truck." _'Sounds interesting… Maybe I should go and try to find Bonnie…' _

Standing in front of the witch's house, I quickly realized, that nobody was there. '_Maybe the gossip was right…' _Knowing that Klaus would freak out if I didn't check some of the gossip, I went to the hospital. The drive was short and when I arrived, I quickly went to the information. The nurse there was on the phone talking with her boyfriend and seemed to ignore me. I slightly tapped my fingers on the counter, but she only gave me a glare and turned her back towards me. _'Okay, that was a bad move!'_ I thought, before grabbing her phone and crushing it in my hand. "Now listen closely, is there a Bonnie Bennett in your hospital?" I compelled her. "Yes, third floor, room three."

'_Where's that stupid room?'_ I asked myself, while walking around the third floor. I had to walk around the floor two times, before I found the right door. I opened the door only slightly and I could see the end of a bed. _'Okay, hope she's alone…'_ Opening the door a bit more, I could see that she was alone in her room, but that she wasn't conscious.

Bonnie had huge bruises on her arms and probably on her legs too, but the legs I couldn't see. There was a small scar on her forehead and many other scars on her arms, especially on her hands. _'Well that isn't just anything…' _

Elena's P.O.V.

While I had been in the living room, Rebekah kept observing me, as if she was trying to find out, what happened between Elijah and me. Of course I wouldn't tell her, not just yet, I promised it to me and also it was something that only concerned Elijah and me.

After a while Rebekah said, she would go into town and so I went into the library to find something to read. There were hundreds of books and I took my time reading as many titles as possible. I was so deep in thoughts that I nearly screamed when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I frightened you, Elena." Klaus said, while looking truly sorry. 'Wow, never thought I would see this expression on him…' "It's okay… I should've been more observant." "Indeed you should have. So, may I ask you if there is something between my brother and you?" Klaus said, while smirking slightly. "And why are you asking me? Shouldn't you ask Elijah?" I wondered. "Ah, I see. Well than I'll go and ask my brother." Klaus said while turning around to leave. "Wait! You haven't answered my question." Klaus smirked at me and answered. "Well, you haven't answered mine." And the way he said it, made me smile. I realized that when Klaus wasn't being his usual bad guy/ hybrid maker, that he could be an actually nice, funny, tolerable guy.

After another while of searching a nice book, I wound one about history and was about to go to my room, when I saw Elijah in the corridor. I gave him a small smile and slowly went up to him, while giving him at the same time the possibility to simply walk away. But he stayed, appearing only slightly uncomfortable. "Elijah, can we talk?" I said quite quietly, so no one else in the house could hear.

He led me into his room and took a seat far away from me. _'Great…'_ "Elijah, I… I wanted to… talk about… our kiss." I said, while avoiding his gaze. I just felt really uncomfortable discussing this like that, not because I was ashamed of it, no not at all, but because I was afraid of these new emotions I felt for Elijah.

Elijah sighted deeply and stood up. "I understand, that you want to forget… the kiss. I really do." _'What !?'_ "No! That's… not what I wanted to talk about!" I argued, but Elijah didn't seem to listen. "No really, I understand that you still have feelings for the Salvatore's. So, to help you with your cause I will simply forget it ever happened." My mouth was hanging wide open, I just couldn't believe it. I didn't want to forget the kiss and yes, I still had some feelings for the Salvatore's, but I'll probably always have some. "Elijah… You don't get it I…" "Elena, I won't let you use me. I have been used in the past and it isn't something I wish to happen again." Elijah interrupted, while opening his room door. "I use you? So that's what you think of me? Is that how you feel about me?!" I demanded, while getting angrier by the second. "Elena, leave." Was Elijah's only response. He said it with such ice in his voice, that I nearly couldn't believe it. "That's how YOU treat ME?! I CAME HERE TO TELL YOU, THAT I LOVE YOU AND YOU!..." I couldn't take it anymore. I had the feeling that I was suffocating, I had to get out of here. And so I did the best thing I could do… I ran.

Rebekah's P.O.V.

When I came home, I heard shouts coming from upstairs. The shouts were from Elena and… Elijah? "… I CAME HERE TO TELL YOU; THAT I LOVE YOU AND YOU!..." I heard Elena shout before she rushed past me. _'What happened here?...' _When I was up the stairs, I could hear a very upset Elijah in his room, but other than that it was all quiet.

"Elijah, can I come in?" I asked, before I opened his door. It had been a while since I had last seen Elijah in such a state. Remembering the last thing I heard Elena say, I imagined it had something to do, with what happened in the morning. "What happened between the two of you? And I'm not only mentioning the earlier scene." I told him while taking place on one of his chairs. "It doesn't concern you." Elijah answered coldly. "It concerns me very much, brother. I care a lot more for her and you, then you all give me credit for."

"Okay, I'll tell you what happened this morning, but only if you swear to never tell anyone, unless I give you permission." He said finally a bit calmer. Over the next few minutes he told me everything that happened this morning and everything that was said during their argument. "Elijah! Come on! You should've listened!" I exclaimed, while shaking my head and putting it in my hands. _'Incredible… How can he be such an idiot, when it comes down to love?' _I thought, while trying to find a plan, how I could makes things right. Something was sure; it was going to take a lot of energy and maybe time, to get Elijah back in Elena's good grace.

"I now! I realized that too, I'm not an idiot after all." I couldn't help the snort, that escaped me and that earned me an angry glare from Elijah. "Sorry, please continue." "What should I do?" He asked, letting himself fall in one of the chairs. "Well, apologize? That would be the first step and then, you should try to win her heart… That's how I would do it." I said, while studying him. He seemed exhausted, lost, angry and sad, I really felt sorry for him. "You're right, I should do that." He said, before walking out of the room. _'A thank you would've been nice...'_ I thought before walking out myself.

Elena's P.O.V.

After I stormed out of the house, I ran to the cemetery and let myself fall before the gravestones. As soon as I hit the ground, the tears were spilling out of my eyes and the sobs just got harder and harder. I didn't just cry about Elijah, I cried about everything that ever happened. I cried about my death, my parents death, Jenna's and John's death, simply about everything. I felt so lost and alone. And for the first time since I became a vampire, I wished that I had died instead.

I don't know how long I spent crying before the graves, but at one point my tears stopped and I stayed in complete silence, lost in my thoughts. A bomb could've exploded behind me and I would've heard it. And that's why I didn't hear anyone approaching me, so I screamed when I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped away.

"Elena, why so jumpy?" Kol asked with amusement. After I had calmed down enough, I was able to answer him. "Sorry, didn't hear you coming." He let out another laugh and looked at me. "Figured that out, darling." He took some steps towards me and sat at the foot of the tree, which was next to me. He patted the spot next to him and after I sat down, he continued. "What's the matter? You look… sad." I didn't really want to tell him, he was Elijah's brother after all, but the need to tell someone, anyone was much stronger.

So I told him everything that happened, everything that was on my mind. And in the middle of the story, I was in tears again and Kol simply took me in his arms and let me cry. When the tears would slow down, I would tell him the rest and when they started again, he held me till they stopped. "Shhh… It'll be okay, I promise."

Kol's P.O.V

I was hunting in the woods, when I saw Elena run passed me, crying. I wanted to know why she was crying and so I traced her. I didn't have to track her, since it was clear where she would go. From what I heard, every time Elena is sad, she goes to the cemetery.

I observed her from the far end of the cemetery and watched her fall to the ground in tears. She was sobbing so hard and for the first time in centuries I felt the need to comfort someone. I let her calm down a bit, before I started walking towards her.

I said her name, but she didn't seem to hear me and so I put my hand on her shoulder. This caused her to finally react. She screamed and jumped away, while taking a defensive stance, like Klaus and I had teached her to. For a millisecond I felt true pride of her actions, before I controlled my emotions again. "Elena, why so jumpy?" I asked with amusement, trying to lift the heavy tension. "Sorry, didn't hear you coming." Was her only answer and I couldn't help but laugh, when I remembered her jump away.

"Figured that out, darling." I told her and sat at the end of the tree, which was next to her. I patted the spot next to the tree and waited for her to sit down, before I continued. "What's the matter? You look… sad." I questioned, while the real question was : "Why were you crying that hard? What happened?".

She looked at me for a moment and seemed to decide something, before she started telling me the entire story. And when she started crying again, my feeling told me to comfort her and instead of fighting them, I acted on them and took her in my arms. I had never really been good at comforting people, I had only comforted Rebekah once and there she had told me, that I had done a miserable job.

When the tears would stop, she would continue telling me her story and when they would start again, I would continue holding her. On one side I really enjoyed it having her in my arms and being able to do something, but the other hand was that I hated seeing her cry. After he tears had stopped, I was sure that she would pull away, but to my big shock, she stayed curled in my arms and so I let her be. With every minute that passed, her breath got slower and deeper and soon she was asleep.

I waited for another five minutes, to make sure she was really asleep, before I stood up and walked home, with Elena still in my arms and my thoughts.

Elijah's P.O.V.

When Rebekah told me that I should apologize I knew what I had to do. I went to get some flowers and walked to the cemetery. I could've sped there or could've drove there, but I decided to walk slowly so Elena would have some more alone time. What would I tell her? I asked myself, while walking up the hill.

I had just entered the cemetery and walked half the way to the graves of Elena's family, when I saw them. Elena and my brother Kol. They were sitting under a tree and in a deep hug. He was making small circles on her back and she had just buried her head in his chest. Seeing my brother in such a position with the woman I loved made me more jealous, then I ever thought I could or would be.

I wanted to rip him off of her and take her far away, I wanted to shout, to throw something around. But I quickly regained my emotions. She wasn't mine after all and if she preferred the arms of another, my brother, I would try to accept it and move on. _'No… I will never be able to move on... I haven't even totally moved on over Katherine…'_ I told myself, while still observing them. _'I should've told her how I felt… No! That would've been weak!... If I had told her, she wouldn't be in my brothers' arms… Maybe she would've…'_ I battled with myself. I knew that fighting my feelings was now a lost battle and so I threw done the flowers and made my way back to the house. When I would get back to the house, I would take a bottle of my favorite alcohol, go into my room and spend the rest of the time in there.

'_I should go. Leaving would be best, she could move on without me. She could be with Kol and I wouldn't be there to disturb them. I wouldn't have to see them happy together and I wouldn't have to suffer seeing them.'_ I thought after I had let myself fall on the bed with my bottle_. 'Kol deserves to be happy… he shouldn't have to be alone anymore. I hope she will make him happy…' _

'_What am I still doing here? Why wait? There's nothing left for me here, so why wait?'_ I got up, took a travel bag and filled it with clothes and some personal effects. I then went to my desk and pulled out some paper.

_**Elena**_

_**When you're reading this, I am since long gone. I saw you at the cemetery with Kol, I wanted to apologize for my earlier actions, but when I saw you two together, it all became clear for me. Take care of my brother, he deserves some happiness and he deserves such a beautiful, caring and loving person like you. **_

_**Just know that I will never forget you, I will never forget our kiss and the time we spent together. Elena, you are the most caring and the most loving person I know. Take care of yourself and of my brother; and never forget who and what you are. I know that you will succeed in controlling the blood lust, in becoming a great vampire and staying who you are. **_

_**Perhaps we will see each other again, perhaps not. But for the meanwhile know that I love you, that I will love you forever. **_

_**~ Elijah **_

I left the letter in good sight on the middle of my bed, took my bag and jacket and descended the stairs. There was no one at the house and that made my task much easier. I opened the door of the house and stepped out. I turned back around one last time, memorized all small details that I could've missed and finally closed the door.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Hope you liked it and sorry that I didn't update sooner. Anyway… please don't forget to review and let me know what you thought! :D **


	11. The Letter

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. Again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story. I won't be updating extremely regularly, as I have a lot to do for school and other stuff, so sorry for that.**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_I left the letter in good sight on the middle of my bed, took my bag and jacket and descended the stairs. There was no one at the house and that made my task much easier. I opened the door of the house and stepped out. I turned back around one last time, memorized all small details that I could've missed and finally closed the door. _

_*End of last chapter*_

Kol's P.O.V.

When we arrived at the house, Elena was still sleeping in my arms and so I moved her to her room. I put her under the covers and made sure she was comfortable, before I walked out of the room. That's when Rebekah came around the corner and saw me still leaning on Elena's door. She looked suspiciously at me and stopped just before me. "Why are you in front of Elena's door?" She asked while looking at Elena's door and me. I feared that Elena would wake up if Rebekah continued talking so loudly, so I made her follow me to the library. "Oh, no. Don't tell me you have fallen in love with her." Rebekah said from the couch. _'Am I in love with her?... No, ... Just… no…' _

"Ha-ha, yeah sure." I answered with sarcasm dripping and sat in the chair in front of the couch. "I was just making sure she was fine." From the reaction I got from Rebekah, I knew that she knew about the argument too. "So, you have heard?" "No, I saw her run through the woods and decided to follow her." She gave me another suspicious look, but seemed to accept the answer. "Have you talked with Elijah?" I asked her. "Yes, half an hour ago. But he didn't really talk, it was just me talking and then he simply walked out. Since then I haven't seen him anymore." '_Interesting… Maybe I should go and talk with him...' _

"Should I go and talk with him?" I asked Rebekah. She seemed shocked of my behavior, but decided to answer. "I don't know…He maybe needs some time to… cool down."

Elena's P.O.V.

When I woke up, I was startled to find myself in my bed. Outside of my door I heard Kol and Rebekah talking and then I heard them go into the library. I stretched myself a bit and got up. Slowly I walked to the door, making sure that I didn't make unnecessary noises and look into the hall. Thankfully nobody was outside and so I moved into the hall and was about to walk downstairs, when my eyes state focused on Elijah's room door.

I softly knocked once and waited for his answer, but nothing came. "Elijah? It's me Elena. I'm… sorry, please open the door." I spoke softly, while trying to catch something from inside the room. But like before there was absolutely no sound. I knocked again, a bit harder this time and listened again. _'Can I simply enter?...'_ I asked myself. I looked into the hall, but nobody seemed to come and so I slowly opened his door. "Elijah? Please… I'm…sorry." The door opened wider, but I was met with an empty room. _'Where could he be? …'_ I was about to turn back around and to go back to my door, when I noticed some things missing.

I walked back into the middle of the room and turned to the closet opening it and sure enough I was met with… nothing. There was absolutely nothing left in the closet and the bag that had been in there too. I then turned around and that's when I noticed the envelope with my name on it. _'Why did he leave me an envelope?'_ I wondered while I opened it.

I had a bad feeling about this envelope and it grew and grew. When I opened it and read the first sentence, I couldn't help the tears.

_**Elena**_

_**When you're reading this, I am since long gone. I saw you at the cemetery with Kol, I wanted to apologize for my earlier actions, but when I saw you two together, it all became clear for me. Take care of my brother, he deserves some happiness and he deserves such a beautiful, caring and loving person like you. **_

_**Just know that I will never forget you, I will never forget our kiss and the time we spent together. Elena, you are the most caring and the most loving person I know. Take care of yourself and of my brother; and never forget who and what you are. I know that you will succeed in controlling the blood lust, in becoming a great vampire and staying who you are. **_

_**Perhaps we will see each other again, perhaps not. But for the meanwhile know that I love you, that I will love you forever. **_

_**~ Elijah **_

Rebekah's P.O.V

I was just about to say something to Kol, when we both heard Elena shout. It was one of the most horrible shouts I ever heard. It was the one of a broken heart, the one who could pierce through hearts. Of course we both sped to the source of the sound. Elena's shouts and cries led us directly to Elijah's room. There Elena was lying on the floor, clutching a letter to her heart and crying.

I sped to her and took her in my arms, while trying to calm her, but it was useless. She wouldn't stop crying and she didn't seem to hear me. Kol moved forward too, but took away the letter and read it. While he did so, I watched intently his mimic. His eyes widened in shock and at the end, he went with his hand through his hair and sat down on the bed.

Elena was now hugging for dear live on me and I wasn't even able to move my hands, so Kol held the letter in front of me, so I could read it.

'_No… He didn't do that...Poor Elena…'_ I thought, while I looked down at her. I didn't know what I could do and I looked up to Kol, but he too seemed lost. "Elena. Do you hear me? If you hear me nod once." I told her, while observing her every movement. I was nearly giving up, when Elena slowly nodded. _'Okay, that's at least something…'_ "Okay, we're going to get up now and move you to your room. Alright?" Again, Elena slowly nodded, but continued crying into my shoulder. Kol helped me to get her up and then took her into his arms, walking to her room. I followed straight behind them , thinking of a plan. I was just about to enter Elena's room, when I heard the front door open. Thinking that it could be Elijah, I sped down, but was disappointed by finding Klaus. "Oh, it's you." I said, before letting my head fall a bit. "Nice to know that I'm that welcomed." Klaus said with amusement, but quickly realizing that something was wrong.

"What happened?" He asked, while preparing himself for the following news. I didn't tell anything, I just led him to Elijah's room and showed him the letter. After he read it, he led it fall back down and sat on the bed. "So, he's gone?" He asked, with his head in his hands. "Yes, he took all his clothes and some personal belongings." I sat down and thought about something. "Klaus, there's something I-" "How's Elena?" Klaus interrupted me. "She's…" "She's asleep." Kol said from the door. "She was so exhausted, that she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow."

After some moments of silence Klaus stood up and before he got out of the room, he stopped and looked back at us. "I think it's time to get Elena's friends. They will know what to do." Klaus finished and walked out of the room. "Will you come with me? They're not exactly my best friends and I do not wish to end up dead." I half joked and hoped that Kol would say yes. "If you wish to, but let's start with the blonde vampire. I do not wish to get a curse tonight." "Believe me, that won't happen tonight. The witch, Bonnie, is at the hospital." I told him, while we walked downstairs. "What did you do?" Kol asked suspiciously. "I didn't do anything! She got hit by a car and it wasn't my doing. You know that this isn't my style." Kol laughed and grabbed the car keys. "I know sister, I know."

Klaus's P.O.V.

When I saw Rebekah's head fall down, I knew something was wrong. "What happened?" I asked her, while I went through possibilities in my head. I was surprised when Rebekah led me into Elijah's room and showed me a letter.

After I finished reading it I first thought of Elena. It was strange, but my first thought was how she was. I realized that since she came to live with us, that she had all changed us a bit. For example I seemed to be calmer, I didn't over react like I did sometimes, Rebekah and Kol didn't fight each other anymore and Elijah was more open and looked happy. I don't know what Elijah was thinking when he wrote that stupid letter, but I knew that it did a lot of damage and that it could ruin all the control Elena had already mastered. Kol, Rebekah and I were lost in this, there was no way we could help Elena like her other friends could.

"I think it's time to get Elena's friends. They will know what to do." I told Rebekah and Kol. Then I went out of the room and went to my own. I let myself sink into my couch and just let out a deep breathe. "Oh, brother… What did you do?" I asked into the room and stood up again. _'Rebekah and Kol better hurry up…' _

After Rebekah and Kol left the house, I went to Elena's room. I slightly knocked on the door before I entered. Elena was still asleep and so I took a seat next to her bed. She looked exhausted and a bit pale. _'Didn't anyone give her blood?...'_ I thought a bit angrily, before I sped to the kitchen to get some blood for both her and myself. When I came back up, she was still sleeping, so I sat back down and slowly sipped my blood.

I had started reading the newspaper, when I heard and saw Elena move. I put the newspaper down and waited for to fully wake up. She slowly stretched and then opened her eyes. When her eyes settled on me she was a bit shocked and then looked at the blood bag I was giving her. "You should drink, you look thirsty." I told her softly. She sat up, took the blood bag and started drinking it hungrily. When she finished she gave me a small smile, before she seemed to remember something, that caused her to instantly look sad. "…Thanks" She uttered after a while.

"I know how hard it is right now for you, but you have to keep fighting." I told her after a while of silence. She looked astonished for a moment and turned more towards me. "How would you know?" She asked interested. I led out a sad chuckle and thought for a moment. "Long ago, a similar thing happened to me. I was the one being left and if it wasn't for Elijah and Rebekah, I would've gone completely mad." "You mean more than usual?" Elena laughed and looked towards me, probably trying to get my reaction. Under normal circumstances I would've maybe been extremely angry, but today it was different. Today I laughed with her and I had to admit that it felt good to laugh and to see her laughing. "Is it okay, if I go and quickly change in the bathroom. We can continue talking afterwards." I nodded and picked back up my newspaper. "I'll be waiting for you here." I answered before I started reading.

Twenty minutes later Elena and I were sitting on the chairs in her room, next to a relaxing fire. "Do you think he will come back?" Elena suddenly asked out of the blue. "I don't know. Maybe he will come back, maybe not." I answered truthfully, there was no need to lie to her. I was sure she had already figured this out, she wasn't stupid after all. Elena suddenly seemed to get really uncomfortable and started fidgeting in her seat. "What is it, Elena?" I asked her, after I watched her for a certain amount of time. "… Can I stay here, now that… Elijah's gone?" She asked, trying to avoid my gaze. _'That's too cute…. Shut it!'_ With my hand I forced her to look at me and only when she did eye contact I continued. "I, our entire family, promised to help you. Of course you can stay in this house. Rebekah already considers you family, so you are more than welcomed to stay. Just because Elijah left, doesn't mean you have to leave too." I told her with all the sincerity I could muster. I could see relieve flood through her eyes, before she moved away. "Thanks… Klaus."

Caroline's P.O.V.

When I opened the door to find two originals, Rebekah and Kol, I was really taken aback. Nobody expects their enemies to show up on your own doorstep. "What do you want?" I asked suspiciously, while gripping the vervain dart I had behind me. "You pathetic excuse of a weapon has nothing against us. Besides we're not here to fight, we're here because we need your help." Kol explained me and at the end I had to laugh. "You really think I'm going to help you? How stu-…" "It's about Elena." Rebekah interrupted me. "Elena? What about her?" I asked curious "Can we discuss that inside? There's no need for everyone to hear our reason." Rebekah continued saying, while looking at Kol and me. After a moment of hesitation, I agreed and let them in.

I led them to the living room and mentioned for them to sit down. "Start explaining, I don't have all day." I nearly spat out, which caused Kol to clench his fists and Rebekah to hold him back. "Something happened and we don't know how we can help Elena in the best way." "What happened?" I asked impatiently. _'Why don't they just tell me?... What's so hard in telling things right away?...'_ During the next twenty minutes Rebekah told me the entire story of the past days.

Elena's P.O.V.

When I woke up and saw Klaus next to my bed, I was really shocked. _'What is he doing here?... Is he going to kill me?...'_ Where my first thoughts, before I tried to calm down. And when he gave me the bag of blood, I was really thankful.

Just after I thanked Klaus, I heard the front door opened downstairs and seconds later someone rushed into my room and nearly hugged the life out of me. "Caroline?" I asked incredulously. "Elena. I am so, so sorry! I swear I wanted to stop Damon, but…" Caroline told me, while she was still hugging me. "Hey, it's fine, it's fine." I told her. "But, how did you come here?" I asked her after another couple of seconds. "Rebekah and Kol came to me and told me what happened with… You know who I mean." Caroline said, while observing me closely. "I'll leave you to yourselves, ladies." Klaus quickly said and got out of the room. "Ups, I didn't realize he was in here…" Caroline laughed.

We had been sitting on my bed and talking for over two hours, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I said, turning to face the door. Rebekah slowly opened the door and stopped. '_What's wrong?'_ "Can I come in?" She asked shyly and seemed to fidget with her hands behind her back. I looked over to Caroline and when she nodded, I nodded to Rebekah. "I wanted to ask if you, Caroline, would spend the night here or not? If you would want to spend the night here, we could give you a room." Rebekah told Caroline while she went to sit on the bed too. "Well, I would like for you to stay here." I quickly told Caroline and looked at her. "If you don't mind, I'd like to." Caroline said, smiling widely.

And so over the next days and weeks Caroline, Rebekah, Kol and Klaus helped me with my vampire training and helped me with my feelings for Elijah. In the morning I would do some training with Klaus and Kol and in the afternoon I would spend time with Caroline and Rebekah. The first few days Caroline stayed at the house, but eventually she had to go back to her own house. But every afternoon she would come and spend some time with Rebekah and me, it was fun seeing Caroline pretend that she didn't like Rebekah although you could see it that she grew to like her just as much as I do. I was even able to get to a state of understanding with the entire gang. Damon was still trying to get me away from the originals, but at least he realized that they were trying to help me and so he tolerated them.

For the first two weeks I had constantly hoped to see Elijah. But when the fourth week passed Caroline made me realize that he wouldn't come back, or at least not anytime soon. And so I started to 'accept' the fact, that I would not see him for a very long time.

* * *

**Okay, so thank you so much for reading this very long chapter. I know the ending isn't too good, but this chapter is also more of a fill-in chapter. So, I hope you still liked it and please review! :D **


	12. Let's pretend

**-disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All rights belong to the owners. **

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_For the first two weeks I had constantly hoped to see Elijah. But when the fourth week passed Caroline made me realize that he wouldn't come back or at least not anytime soon. And so I started to 'accept' the fact, that I would not see him for a very long time. _

_*End of last chapter*_

Elena's P.O.V.

Six months after Elijah left, I was now officially living with Rebekah, Klaus and Kol. The postman brought for the first time my letters to their and now also my house. It was a very special feeling to get the first letter here, but it was also combined with some sadness, as Elijah was not here to live that moment with me. But before I let myself get too sad, I cheered myself up and put a CD in the Player. I turned it quite high, even if I didn't need to have it that high and simply enjoyed the music.

Klaus, Rebekah and Kol were all out doing some 'original business' and so I had the entire house for myself. With the music still on I sped into the kitchen and warmed up some blood, before I went back to the living room to lay on one of the couches. I was bored and didn't know what to do. Caroline was away with her mother, so no luck there. Bonnie, well she was back to normal, but she still had a grudge against vampires and so I didn't want to spend time with her. Stefan was too boring and still trying to get me away from the originals so he was out too. Damon, well… he was still a bit pissed that I choose the originals over him and the other. So that left only one person.

"Hello?" Came Jeremy's voice from the phone. "Hey, Jer. It's me Elena." "Elena, nice to hear of you. What's up?" He asked cheerfully. "Not much. Just called and wanted to ask if you had maybe some time to spend with your big sister?" "Uh… really sorry, but I don't have time today. A next time maybe?" Jeremy asked after a second of silence. "Okay, a next time. So see you?" "Yeah, bye." He said before he hung up. _'Great… I still don't know what to do…'_ I thought, while I stared up at the ceiling. _'Rearrange my room?... No, too much work… Check out the house?... Na, did that already… What could I do`?...' _

I was just about to walk to the kitchen to get something to eat, when the doorbell rang. _'… I didn't hear a car coming… That's weird…_' I thought, while I went to the front door. On the way there, I took a stake, just to be sure and took a deep breath before I opened the door.

Out of shock I let my stake fall to the ground and took a step back. "Hello Elena." Elijah said in a happy voice as if nothing ever happened and that caused deep anger inside of me. "Hello Elena, that's all you have to say to me?! You know what? Get LOST!" I shouted before I slammed the door in his face and sped to my room. _'How can he show up like this?! How can he act as if nothing ever happened?!...'_ I thought angrily, while I turned on my stereo, making sure that it was on the highest level. I took out my phone and sent Rebekah a quick text message.

Rebekah's P.O.V.

Klaus had gotten informed by one of his hybrids, that they had seen Elijah near Mystic Falls. We didn't tell Elena, as I was sure she wouldn't take the message too well. So Klaus, Kol and I went to meet the informants without Elena.

We had been there since about two hours, when I got a text from Elena.

**He's back.**

**~E **

Just after reading the message, I showed it to Kol, who was standing next to me and right after we showed it Klaus. "At least now we know where he is." Klaus said, while he began walking to our car, surely to get back home. "Yes, but something isn't right, Klaus. Have you seen the way Elena wrote the message?" I answered, while I took place in the backseat. "I agree with you." Kol quickly interjected. Over the past months, Kol and Elena had grown nearly inseparable. They weren't involved romantically, at least that's what I think, but they were just really close friends. In fact, we all got very close. "Why do you both agree?" Klaus asked, feeling left out. "Because Elena doesn't write texts like this one." Kol said, while pointing on my phone. "So you think something is wrong?" Klaus asked and Kol rolled his eyes for the second time in this conversation. "We don't think something is wrong, we know that something is wrong." Kol answered and started the car.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at the house and we saw Elijah leaning on his car. When we stepped out of the car he straightened up and came in our direction. "Elijah." Klaus greeted coldly. "Klaus, Kol, Rebekah." Elijah nodded towards us and we nodded back, well mostly I did, because Kol didn't make a move. "To what do we owe the pleasure of having you here?" I asked with sarcasm dripping. I really wasn't in the mood for any games. For an instant I listened closely to the surrounding and I could hear quite clearly the music coming from Elena's room. '_Oh… That's a bad sign.…'_ When Elena listen to music that loud, it never was a good sign.

"I came to tell you of some things that I have recently learned and that can't be discussed over the phone." He explained us, while we walked to the door. We were just opening the door, when I had to ask Elijah something. "Why weren't you already inside when we came." He looked amused and sad for a moment, but eventually answered. "Elena answered the door and when she saw me, she shut it right back. I really can't blame her for that." He finished with a sad smile. Kol only made a strange sound and went upstairs, probably checking on Elena, while we went to the living room.

Kol's P.O.V.

As soon as I got out of the car, I could hear the loud music coming from the house. Of course Elijah didn't escape my eyesight, but I decided to mostly ignore him. He had hurt someone I cared for deeply and this time I wouldn't just let it pass.

After we finally entered the house, I went straight to Elena's room. I knocked two times quite heavily, before I entered her room. There I saw Elena lying on the bed with a glass of blood. The music was blasting out of her stereo and it was quite dark in there. "Elena, he's inside with us." She lifted slightly her eyebrows and I went to lie down next to her. "He's downstairs with Rebekah and Klaus. And I can tell you it's not exactly the happy family reunion." I laughed a bit, before I noticed the tears in her eyes. "Hey, don't cry. What's the matter?" I asked concerned and I took her in my arms, trying to comfort her as much as I could. She sat back up and looked at me before she answered. "I… I'm so sorry Kol. I… I never wanted to cause you so much problems and pain. I… I…" "Shh... It's okay. Take deep breaths, don't think about anything. It's not your fault anyway. Just know that we don't blame you, Elena." I told her while I drew soothing circles on her back. She looked back up at me, with tears still flowing from her eyes. "You really don't blame me?" She asked shyly. I gave her a smile and gently took her head in between my hands. I looked her in the eyes for a moment before I place a kiss on her forehead. "We don't blame you." I stood up and opened the curtains, before I turned back around. "Now, let's get you downstairs so you can rub him in his face what kind of progress you did. You okay with this?"

She smiled widely at me and then nodded and rushes into the bathroom. Ten minutes later Elena came back out and together we descended the stairs, moving to the living room.

Elena's P.O.V.

The music combined with the blood helped me relax a great deal. I knew that Elijah was still standing outside, but I wanted to wait for the rest of the family before I did anything. And so I lied down on my bed and let myself drift away in my thoughts.

When there was a loud knock I came out of my state and was quite happy to see Kol. He moved into my room, closed the door and went to stand in front of my bed, giving a disapproving look at my stereo and at my curtains, which kept the room dark. "Elena, he's inside with us." _'So, they let him in…'_ I only raised my eyebrow, waiting for the rest of the explanation. Kol sighted once and went to lie down next to me.

After a moment of silence he turned slightly towards me and continued speaking. "He's downstairs with Rebekah and Klaus. And I can tell you it's not exactly the happy family reunion." At the end Kol laughed slightly. I got extremely guilty because of what Kol just said and I tried to fight my tears, but they were just stronger. And when Kol saw my tears he stopped right away. "Hey, don't cry. What's the matter?" He asked concerned and hugged me tight to his body, trying to comfort me. But that made me only more guilty and so I sat back and whipped some of my tears away. "I… I'm so sorry Kol. I… I never wanted to cause you so much problems and pain. I… I…" _'God, I sound so pathetic!..._' Kol took me back in his arms and started tracing circles on my back. "Shh... It's okay. Take deep breaths, don't think about anything. It's not your fault anyway. Just know that we don't blame you, Elena."

'_How can he say that, when I only brought problems…'_ "You really don't blame me?" I asked shyly and a bit incredulously. Kol gave me one of dashing smiles and took my head in between his hands. He then looked deeply into my eyes and gently kissed my forehead. "We don't blame you." He gently said and stood up, to open the curtains. "Now, let's get you downstairs so you can rub him in his face what kind of progress you did. You okay with this?" I nodded and gave him the best smile I could muster, before I sped into my bathroom.

When I came back from the bathroom, Kol had turned off the stereo and was waiting near the door for me. He opened the door and together we walked to the living room. When we entered Elijah was sitting alone on the couch, which was facing us and Klaus and Rebekah were on the one facing Elijah. As soon as Elijah saw us he stood up, but I ignored him and waited for Kol to sit down, before I sat closely next to him. _'If he already thinks that we're together, why not give him a nice show?_' I thought wickedly . Elijah was still standing an observed me closely, before he sat down. Just before he sat down and put back on his mask of 'no emotion', I saw some hurt in his eyes and I was quite pleased about it.

"Elijah was just telling us some quite interesting news." Klaus said, very well aware of the game I was playing. "Oh, did he?" I asked, while leaning a bit more into Kol. Kol took my hand and squeezed it lightly, letting me now that he too knew what kind of game I was playing. "Yes, I just told Klaus and Rebekah what I recently found out. While traveling around, I found out something about your friends." I looked up quite interested and waited for the rest. "The Salvatore's have been contacting witches all over America, to kill us and to take you away. They still believe that you have been compelled and that we have to die." _'Great… Pretend to be my friends, while they try to kill my… No, while they try to kill my friends'._ "Did they find a witch to help them?" I asked, when everybody was listening. "I believe that there were two witches." _'Two… So Bonnie isn't the only one…'_ "And what kind of spells has Bonnie already performed with the other witch?" I asked, while sipping at a glass of blood, while still making sure to keep a hand visible in Kol's hand.

For a moment they all looked shocked, but Rebekah was the first to regain some control. "I believe she tried to lift some of our spells from this house. She also tried to make us disappear, but other than feeling a bit lighter, nothing happened." I turned slightly to Elijah, before I spoke directly to him. "So I guess the reason you came back is that they now have found some other 'weapon'? That they now had some chances against us, am I right?" He gave me a short nod and answered. "Yes, that's true. They found a quite powerful witch. They're now going to try to do something or already have. In this time, it is better to stay all to getter, so we have a better chance at solving the problem without someone getting hurt or killed." Elijah said looking me straight in the eyes. "And I guess you'll be leaving again after the 'problem' is solved?" I asked him, while trying to cover my hurt and slight anger. Elijah turned a bit his head avoiding eye contact. "Yes, that was my plan."

I was sure that this would be his answer, but to get it confirmed by him was something else entirely. I had to fight back my tears, I didn't want him to see me cry. So I took a deep breath squeezed Kol's hand and went into the kitchen to get some blood. When I opened the fridge and saw the blood, I realized just how hungry I was_. 'No wonder I had so much problems controlling my emotions…'_

After ten minutes I saw movement in the corner of my eye and when I turned around Elijah was standing there. _'Great… What now?'_ "What do you want Elijah?" I asked not trying to hide my emotions and my tiredness. "Can we talk?" He asked staying where he was. "About what, Elijah?" I heard him sight deeply before I heard him move. I was sure that he had gone and so I let my tears flow, feeling too tired to fight against them, but suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder and when I looked up Elijah was there. All of sudden I felt extremely tired and so I had a lot of difficulties to say the next words. "Let me El-…. Elijah. I don't… n-… need you." I managed to say, before darkness overtook me. The last thing I heard was Elijah shouting for Klaus, Kol and Rebekah.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter. How you liked the story and that you want to continue reading it. Please review and let me know what you thought of it. Thanks! :D **

**P.S. Special thanks to beverlie4055, who has reviewed this story since the first chapter + harrylee94 for those great reviews and your honesty**


	13. Let's talk

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters, all rights belong to the owners.**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_I was sure that he had gone and so I let my tears flow, feeling too tired to fight against them, but suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder and when I looked up Elijah was there. All of sudden I felt extremely tired and so I had a lot of difficulties to say the next words. "Let me El-…. Elijah. I don't… n-… need you." I managed to say, before darkness overtook me. The last thing I heard was Elijah shouting for Klaus, Kol and Rebekah. _

_*End of last chapter*_

Rebekah's P.O.V.

I was just climbing the stairs, when I heard Elijah shouting for us. His shout was one of distress and pure fear. I ran as fast as I could towards the kitchen and when I entered the fear gripped me too. Elijah was leaning over Elena, who was paler then she should be and who was currently unconscious. I was just about to step towards Elijah and Elena, when Kol burst into the kitchen. He went straight up to Elijah and pushed him away, so that he could take Elena. "What did you do to her?!" Kol asked angrily, while he kept staring at Elena. "I did nothing, Kol. I was about to speak with her, when she suddenly collapsed." Elijah defended himself, while he looked angrily at Kol. "She was a bit strange lately. Could this be a result from the witches work?" Klaus asked from next to me. Elijah seemed to consider it for a while before he finally answered. "Yes, it could be the witches fault." "While you discuss the who and why, I'll bring Elena to her room. Rebekah you coming?" Kol asked me and I nodded.

"Do you know what they were talking about? I mean Elena and Elijah." I silently asked my brother once we were in Elena's room. "No, I didn't hear a thing." He gently laid Elena on the bed and covered her with her covers. "I have the feeling she's getting worse." Kol suddenly said, after he observed Elena for a while. "How so?" "She's sweating although it is very cold in here, she doesn't wake up and she's paler then she was two minutes ago." After hearing this I took some steps towards Elena and had to realize that it was all true. "We have to tell Klaus. Go and get him Kol! I'll go and get some blood." I quickly said and sped to get some blood bags and sped right back.

When I reentered the room I had to stop. The sight of the pale Elena on that bed looked like the time where Elena was in transition. _'I hope we'll find something to help you Elena…'_ I thought while I opened the blood bags. Not even a second later Klaus, Kol and Elijah entered the room too. "You are right, she is paler than before." "Should I give her the blood?" I asked with one of the bags in my hand. "We could try it." Klaus said observing Elena. After a last reassuring look from Kol and Klaus, I started letting some blood drip into Elena's mouth. She instantly woke up and started drinking eagerly, instantly she looked better and we all could breathe again. But soon after she started coughing blood all over the sheets. She ran to the bathroom and we could hear her throwing up, when she came back out she looked paler than she ever had before. She had problems with walking straight and Elijah was about to help her, but she lifted her hand and shook her head. You could see that she was in a lot of pain, she was struggling keeping awake.

I couldn't take it anymore and so I looked over to Kol. He too, had a hard time seeing her like this and he nodded slightly and we both went to help Elena. We helped her walk to her bed, as she refused to be carried. 'She's really too stubborn for her own good…' I thought as we helped her into bed. There was cold sweat on her forehead, her eyes looked darker too, she was even paler than before and she didn't have any strength left. As soon as Kol put her head on the pillow, she fell asleep.

Klaus went a bit nearer to Elena and after some time of reflection he turned back around. "She didn't get bitten by a werewolf, did she?" "No, she was never alone around wolves." Kol quickly answered. "It looks like she would've been bitten by one, but since this is clearly not the case; we should quickly call our loyal witches." Klaus said, emphasizing the word loyal. He walked to the room door and turned around a last time. "Don't inform the others in town. And keep a close eye on the gang." He finished and left the room.

"Kol, you stay and take care of Elena, while I go and call my witches." I said and walked out of the room in direction of my own. '_Hopefully one of my witches knows something…_'

Kol's P.O.V.

After Rebekah left the room, there was an awkward silence in the room. Elijah was still standing like a statue in the corner of the room, observing Elena and I was still sitting at the end of her bed. The silence lasted until Elena began to move in her sleep. _'Is she in pain?...'_ I asked myself while I tried to calm her down in her sleep and after a minute or two Elena thankfully calmed down again.

"She has found a great person in you." Elijah suddenly said from behind me. "Probably, but why are you saying that to me?" I asked, knowing very well what he was getting at. "You know why Kol. Don't pretend you didn't understand it." He turned around and started walking to the door, but before he opened it he turned back around. "Take good care of her." _'What he's going to leave her again?_' Before Elijah had the chance of stepping out, I called out for him. "We're not together." I said and turned to him. He didn't seem to understand so I elaborated. "Elena and I, we're not a couple. We never were." "But in the…" "Cemetery? I just hugged her! She was falling apart, she needed a friend. Besides that's all I've ever been to her…" I said the last part a bit sadly. I didn't know what exactly I was feeling for her, but it was more than just friendship and it went deeper too. "So you mean, you never … And I broke her…. For nothing?" Elijah said with shock. I nodded and looked back at Elena's still form. "She only ever had and has eyes for you Elijah."

"Why didn't she or you tell me earlier?" He asked after he had closed the door and sat down in a chair. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity, but decided to answer. "She was angry at you and felt betrayed. She thought you had more confidence in her than you did." After some seconds of silence I continued. "You know, you really screwed this up and one part of me is wishing that she doesn't take you back, well that she doesn't forgive you, that's my selfish part. But the other part, the part who wants her and my brother's happiness, knows it's you who can make her happy. So please, don't screw up this time. It took us a long time to fix her and it would be a pity if we had to dagger you again." I warned him, I was really not in the mood to have that conversation again.

Elijah's P.O.V.

After Kol's explanation and warning I felt miserable. I felt so guilty, sad, angry and happy at the same time. I knew that my decision to leave had been a bad one that I should've waited, that I should've stayed. I would hate myself for ever, that I was sure of. Now my priority was to get Elena better and then I would see what would come next, of course I hoped that Elena would forgive me and that eventually I would be able to declare her my emotions and intensions.

When Kol left the room, I changed places and went to sit on the end of the bed. When I sat down, Elena had stirred slightly so after I was settled I didn't want to take the risk to wake her, while I moved so I stayed on the same spot never moving more than my eyes. Klaus and Kol were right, she did look much paler. Under Elena's eyes black circles had formed and her body temperature was cooler than it should've been. She seemed to have an agitated sleep, as her eyes never stopped moving under her eyelids and her twitching fingers. '_What happened to you?... Who exactly did this to you?..._' I thought, while I continued observing her.

Rebekah's P.O.V.

I knew I shouldn't have, but when I heard that Elijah and Kol were alone in the room, I started listening into their conversation. I felt slightly guilty about it, but my curiosity was just bigger. And when I heard Kol tell Elijah, that one part of him wished, that Elena wouldn't forgive Elena, I didn't regret listening into their conversation.

When Kol finally came out I walked directly up to him. "So, you do have feelings for her?" Kol rolled his eyes and was trying to get away from me, but I stopped him and asked the question again. "If I tell you yes, will you stop blocking my way?" I pretended to think about it and let go of his arm. "Yes." "Good, then I have other things to do." Kol said and started walking to his room, but I followed him and when he realized it he turned back around. "What? Why are you following me? You said, that you would let it go if I told you." _'Really? He should know me better than that._' "Correction. I told you, that I would let you go, not the subject." He let out a noise of irritation and continued his way to his room. He opened the door and mentioned for me to come in. "If we have to talk about it, then let's talk in private."

Once I had settled down on the bed, I patted the spot next to me. "Come on, don't look so tortured. When we were smaller we used to do that." I said, while my thoughts instantly drifted to our childhood. To times where our father didn't beat us, to times where we were still united.

"Yes, but that was long time ago." Kol said, but sat next to me. "That's true, but that doesn't mean we have to change everything. Have you not realized how everything changed since Elena is living with us? How everything seems better and right?" He sighted deeply and nodded. "I've realized it Rebekah, believe me." He let out another sighed and lay down. He seemed tired and worried. "Since Elena is here with us we've all got closer." He smiled slightly at that, but it wasn't a happy one. "You know what I fear most?" Kol asked me, with sadness in his voice. This made me truly curious and I lay down as well and shook my head. "I fear that if,… Elena should die… that this all breaks up. That we won't be so close anymore, that Klaus will go back to his usual state and that…" "That you'll be alone again?" I asked feeling his fear and sadness as well; it was also one of mine. I had gotten so used to have all my family around me, that I feared to lose them again and to be all alone.

Only thinking about losing my family again, brought tears to my eyes. He turned to me and I could see that he had tears in his eyes too. "Yes… that's what I fear most. You know since Elena lives with us, I really have the feeling of being part of a family. A family how it should be, where people care for each other and where you listen to each other. I never wanted to have a real family, not ours anyway, but now that I tasted the feel of a real, caring family… I don't want to lose it."

While I listened to Kol's words, tears were flowing from my eyes as well. I think that nobody could understand him better than I did. We had lived over such a huge timespan, we had lived through so many things, we had seen so many things, but we were never really part of a real family. We may have done things in the name of our family, but never with the reason of care or affection for them, but because we knew we had to do it.

"You know I don't believe Elena will die and even if she should, which I'm sure she won't! … I don't think this family would break again. She is a strong pillar for this family, this is true, but I think we now all realized what a real family is and so I think we'll stay together. We simply have to and besides, I don't think that Klaus will let this family break again." I said and after a moment of hesitation I hugged Kol with all the strength I had. He seemed shocked at first, but he eventually hugged me back with just as much force.

Klaus's P.O.V.

When I came back to the house and went to my room, I could hear the faint voices of Rebekah and Kol coming from Kol's room. _"You know I don't believe Elena will die and even if she should… I don't think this family would break again. She is a strong pillar for this family, this is true, but I think we now all realized what a real family is and so I think we'll stay together. And I don't think that Klaus will let this family break again." _I heard Rebekah say and I had to fight the urge to go in there. I had known for some time, that Kol and Rebekah got really attached to Elena, but I didn't exactly know the amplitude. Relations between my siblings and I had always been a bit difficult, but since Elena became a vampire the relations had gotten much better. I too, had the feeling that we were now a real family again. Elena really was one of the strongest pillars. And when I heard the trust in Rebekah's voice, I wanted to hug her. She had always been a bit mistrusting when it came to me, but to hear her speak with such trust of things of such a high importance… Well, that was indescribable. And I promised them in silence, that I would do everything that was in my power to safe Elena and to maintain this family.

"Have you found something?" I asked the man in charge of the search. "We might have found a trace, Klaus. But we to stay hidden and careful, that witch is extremely mistrusting." Came the immediate response. "Good, but hurry up. We don't have much time." I quickly said and hung up. _'Now it's up to you and me, Elena… Don't give up before it's finished.'_

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Hope you liked it and that you weren't disappointed. Please review and let me know what you thought! :D **


	14. Flashbacks

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters! All rights belong to the owners… Thank you so much for your honest reviews, they really mean a lot to me. Also what I wanted to say is that I don't know exactly with whom Elena will end up. I haven't decided yet and with every chapter that I'm writing it gets harder to decide. So if you have wishes you can send them to me. :D Second I also don't know how many chapters this story will have in the end…: D Anyway… have fun reading!**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_Have you found something?" I asked the man in charge of the search. "We might have found a trace, Klaus. But we to stay hidden and careful, that witch is extremely mistrusting." Came the immediate response. "Good, but hurry up. We don't have much time." I quickly said and hung up. 'Now it's up to you and me, Elena… Don't give up before it's finished.' _

_*End of last chapter*_

Elena's P.O.V.

After another long and weird dream, I woke up sweating like crazy. I felt like hell, my stomach was hurting, my mind was fuzzy and my eyesight was weak. As soon as I had woke up, I had felt another presence in the room, but I just wasn't ready yet. I took my time in calming my emotions and that feeling of dizziness and turned to the person in the room.

"Do you need something?" Elijah asked with concern laced in his voice. After hearing him say that, I had to laugh a bit, because my mind was playing tricks with me. His voice had changed from quite deep and normal, to nearly slow-motion. This combined with the changing colors that I could see, made me laugh slightly. Of course as soon as I started laughing Elijah looked even more concerned. "Elena, are you alright?" "No, but I'm sure I don't have to tell you." I answered fighting back the urge to run to the bathroom. After I had successfully calmed my stomach, I tried to sit up, but I failed miserably and slumped back into the pillow.

Elijah then stood up and I was quite sure that he would leave, but he came over to me and helped me sit up. "Thanks, Elijah." He smiled sadly and sat on the edge of my bed. "How are you feeling Elena?" He asked with such a soft and caring voice, that it remember me of the voice my father had when I was sick as a young child. "It's really weird. I'm feeling kind of dizzy, I can see you, but it's like if I see you through moving water, I can hear you, but it changes from normal speed to a really slow one. All in all I feel horrible." _'Yeah, horrible because I treat you like trash and you're still so nice to me…'_ I thought, while I looked down on my hands.

"That's interesting." He said slowly and after some seconds of silence he continued. But I wasn't seeing him anymore. I saw my father sitting on the exact spot Elijah was some seconds before. "Do you want me to leave?" My father said with concern written all over his face. "No! Dad, don't leave me!" I started crying and in an urge of power I leaned forward and hugged him tightly. "Please, don't leave me again. I've missed you so much." I continued crying into his chest and held him tight. I could feel myself getting tired, my eyes were starting to close on their own accord and so I let my tiredness consume me.

Klaus's P.O.V.

I had just finished with my calls, when Elijah came running into my room. "There's something wrong with Elena." He nearly shouted. '_Wow, that so big news…_' "First, there's no need to shout. I can hear you very well. Second, we had that already figured out an hour ago, so that's really no new news Elijah." He let out a low growl, which was atypical for him, and slammed his fist on my desk. "We don't have time for your stupid games, Klaus! There's something wrong with Elena. I was just talking with her and suddenly she got a strange look and she started calling me dad!" _'Okay, that's really not normal… All thought from the age difference he could be her dad…'_ I thought for a moment, before I controlled my thoughts again.

"Under which circumstances did this happen?" I asked Elijah, while we were on our way to Elena's room. "We were talking and suddenly she seemed to zone out and when she came out of me she called me dad and hugged me really tight." He silently opened the door and I could see a very pale Elena on the bed. She was asleep, but she kept mumbling things and her legs were permanently moving. "For me it sounds like a werewolf bite. But Kol said that can't be it, since she didn't get bitten." Elijah said, closing the door behind me. "The symptoms you described me, would describe the ones you would have after a bite. I wonder if she's still in that state." I said and walked to stand next to Elena's bed. I started shaking her lightly. "You sure that's a…" Elijah never got to finish his question. "Alaric? Jeremy? What are you doing here?" Elena asked weakly. "Elena, it's us. Elijah and Klaus." Elijah said from behind me.

Something seemed to shift in her and suddenly she seemed to recognize us. "Klaus? Elijah? Wh-… What happened?" She asked with a weak voice and with fear. "You seem to have developed the same symptoms like you would have after a werewolf bite." She laughed out loud, but suddenly she stopped and you could see fear coming into her eyes. "Am I dying?" Elena slowly asked. _'… Yes you are darling…. Should I, I mean we tell her?... No, that wouldn't help… We have to tell her…'_ I battled inside of me, but I decided to go with the absolute truth. "We believe so, Elena. But Rebekah, Kol, Elijah and I we're trying to find out why and how we can stop it." I told her and gave her and a good squeeze, before I stepped a bit back. "But what if…" She asked in tears "If what?" I asked her, trying to bring comfort into my voice, trying to calm her fear. "What if I am meant to die? What if it was my time?"

There was a long heavy silence, but it was interrupted by heavy coughing from Elena. She was coughing blood and I gave her a tissue, so that she had something to clean up. In between some of the coughs she was able to whisper thanks. After some minutes the coughs had slowed down and she was breathing heavily. "How… long?" She said with a lot of pain. "What do you mean?" Elijah asked, but I understood it quickly. "It's different with every vampire." Elena nodded and Elijah finally seemed to realize what she had asked. "Elena, you won't die! Don't even start with that idea! I promise I will do everything in my power to save you, I promise!" Elijah said energetically and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Elena looked questioning to me and I only shrugged my shoulders in response.

Rebekah's P.O.V.

I just entered my car, after a visit at the blood bank, when I got a call from Klaus, saying that I had to hurry up with the witches. _'I know that too…. Jeez, can't he wait a bit?!'_ I thought, while starting the car and putting it in gear.

I drove for about half an hour, before I was in front of her house. There was light, where I supposed the bedroom to be and a small light coming from the kitchen. I took my time going up the stairs, but I hadn't even reached the first step, when I could already sense the magic. _'That's really a lame protection spell…' _I thought shaking my head. And knocked one, hard time on her front door. I could hear her, descending the stairs and stopping just on the other side of the door. I wasn't in the mood for some games and so I made my presence clearly known. "Open the door, I know you're here." I heard her curse, before the door finally opened. "Good, now explain what you did." I told her menacingly. "Rebekah." Bonnie greeted just as coldly. "What did you do?" "Who says I did anything?" She asked playing innocent. I had to fight back the urge to punch her, as that wouldn't help my cause. "Look, I don't know what you think I did, but would you go away please?" I just had to laugh, she was so pathetic. She still believed I would believe her lies, but there she was completely wrong. She was on thin ice with me and she could be very lucky, that I had practiced my patience.

Luckily for me, she was a bit over her threshold, so I moved right up to her and took her arm in a strong grip. "Now listen closely, _witch_. I am much older and powerful then you, so you better think twice before doing anything. Got it?" To prove my point, I squeezed even harder. I could see her wince, but it made me only angrier. _'She has no right, to play the fragile little witch! Not after what she's doing to Elena! …'_ I kept telling myself. "Y-… Yeah, got it." She said, with a shaky voice. "Good, so you're going to tell me everything you know, or you'll be an entire head shorter." I said and made sure to smile brightly at the end. A bit paler then before Bonnie nodded and allowed me to enter her house.

Elena's P.O.V.

'_Was that how Damon felt when he got bitten by a werewolf? Did he feel that strangely? Did he feel that lost?' _I thought, while I lay in my bed. Klaus and Elijah had left the room some minutes ago, promising to stay in earshot.

As soon as the door had closed behind them, I was back in my fake world. It was winter and it was snowing. I remember that day very well, we were still younger and Jeremy had just learned skiing. Here in my dream it was night and we were playing with our parents in the middle of the ski slope. Dad and Jeremy were making a real arsenal of snowballs and mom and I were just laughing at them. The only light we had, was the light of the moon and the stars, nothing else. "Mom, they're cheating!" I said laughing. "Mom came nearer and hugged me. "Let them be, they have their weapons and we have ours." She whispered into my ear, while smiling. "But we don't have anything." I whined and looked over to Jer and Dad. "They have tons of snowballs and we have nothing, that's not fair." "Darling, we have food and hot chocolate. That's all we need." She said, but she was fading and seconds later I was back in my room, alone.

'_I miss them so much…'_ I cried silently, not wanting Klaus and Elijah to hear it. I was about to try and get up, when I had another flashback. I was my fife birthday and my parents had organized a big party for me. I was wearing a read princess dress and a golden crown. My friends were sitting all around the table drinking and eating the cake, while Mum was watching us from the kitchen with a big smile and dad was filming the entire party. I had just eaten a big piece of chocolate cake, when dad came up to me with his camera. "Elena, how old are you?" He asked from behind it. I showed five with my hands and gave him the biggest smile I could muster. "Five! And I got lots of presents, too!" I told him happily, while showing to my pile of presents. "And they're all for you?" "Of course! Dad!"

And I was back in my room, with tears cowering my face. I just couldn't take it anymore, these flashbacks were killing me. Every time I came back from those flashbacks, my heart hurt worse and worse. Whatever it was, that was consuming my body and mind, it was doing it fast and violently. Suddenly the door banged into the wall and a very furious Kol was standing in my room.

"How come nobody told me, what happened to you?!" He shouted, while pacing up and down in front of my bed. I wanted to answer, I wanted to hug him, or do something anything. But the feeling of sickness was overwhelming and I didn't trust my stomach one bit. Realizing that I wasn't answering Kol calmed down slightly and turned to me. He must've seen the color my face had, because the next second he gave me a pot.

After the incident he helped me clean up and put me back in bed. I whispered my thanks and just watched him. "Why didn't they call me as soon as they found it out?" He asked w bit calmer, but you could sense the hurt and fear in his voice. "I d-…don't know, Kol. All I've been a-..Able to do was lay around and sleep." I hated how my voice was weak and vulnerable, but that was exactly how I felt. He looked at me, with an unreadable expression and came nearer to my bed. He then lifted me up and sat on my bed, putting his head on the headboard, while still holding me in his arms. It was nice to be simply hold, he didn't say anything else. He just sat there, traced patterns on my back and had a faraway look. He was deep in thoughts and so I decided to let him be and made myself a bit more comfortable in his arms.

Kol's P.O.V.

When I burst through Elena's doors and saw her lying in that bed, I got the urge to kill the person who did this to my Elena. _'Wait? My Elena!? Ha!... She would NEVER be with someone like you! Face it, you're not good enough!...'_ I told myself and decided to concentrate the anger on the responsible person. "How come nobody told me, what happened to you?!" I shouted angrily. _'That was surely Elijah's doing… Trying to be the hero…'_ I continued thinking angrily.

Normally Elena would've answered by now or would've done something, anything. But when I realized that she wasn't answering, I turned around. She looked as if she was going to be sick and so I did the first thing that came to my mind. I took a pot from somewhere and was able to give it to her just in time.

After that, I helped her clean up and put her back in bed. She was shaking slightly and there was cold sweat on her forehead. I could see her body twitch from time to time and I was sure that she was in pain, but she was more than brave and didn't say anything. Seeing her courage, made me calm down slightly and after I laid her down on her bed, I asked again. "Why didn't they call me as soon as they found it out?" I tried to stay calm and to keep my voice in check. "I d-…don't know, Kol. All I've been a-..Able to do was lay around and sleep." She said in an extremely weak voice. It was nearly a whisper and I could see it in her eyes that she hated how weak she sounded. I could understand her with all my heart, really. _'And here you thought you didn't have a heart…' _I thought mockingly.

Suddenly I had this overwhelming need to be near to her, to hold her and for once I allowed it. I approached her, lifted her up and laid down on the spot she previously was. I hugged her a bit nearer to my body and led my thoughts drift away. I could feel Elena's eyes on me for a while, before she came even nearer and slowly I could hear her breath deepen. As soon as her eyes closed, I took the covers and put them around me, to keep Elena warm. Even in her sleep her body was slightly shaking, but she looked a bit better than she had just before. Having someone in my arms, someone who I cared for, was a feeling I just couldn't describe. I felt safe, I felt rested and… could it be happiness? She seemed so peaceful, lying in my arms, that I let my thoughts drift even farther and soon my eyes were closing too.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Hope you liked it and please review and let me know what you thought of it. Thanks! :D P.S. probably already in the next chapter, I will start to bring in a new character. Hope you'll like it! :D **


	15. Better or worse?

**-Disclaimer-I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All rights belong to the owners. Also I wanted to say, that I don't know how long I will continue with this story, but I will continue till I have no idea left ;D**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_As soon as her eyes closed, I took the covers and put them around me, to keep Elena warm. Even in her sleep her body was slightly shaking, but she looked a bit better then she had just before. Having someone in my arms, someone that I cared for was a feeling I just couldn't describe. I felt safe, I felt rested and… could it be happiness? She seemed so peaceful, lying in my arms, that I let my thoughts drift even farther and soon my eyes were closing too._

_*End of last chapter*_

Rebekah's P.O.V.

"Tell me, _Bonnie_. Why did you do it?" I asked her, still fighting the urge to make her speak. "What are you talking about?" She said, while sitting restlessly on her chairs. Clearly she was very uncomfortable with me being in her living room, but who cares? She's just a stupid witch who pretends to be a good, nice witch. _'Ha! Yeah right, good witch….'_

"Why did you put the spell on Elena?" I asked with hate laced in my voice. For a second I could see regret, hurt and anger in her eyes, but then she put on a mask and it was harder to read her emotions. "You mean the one that she stays in the cave?" She asked innocently. Clearly she was trying to get on my nerves and to push some buttons, but this time I wouldn't act on my instincts and pride. "No, the other one. The one you just put on her recently." I said calmly. _'There's really no need to kill her right now… Later you can… But not now…'_ I told myself while I waited for her answer. She was silent for a short while and suddenly she started shouting around. "She shouldn't be a monster like you all! She was supposed to stay human; she was supposed to have a normal life, a normal family! But you destroyed it all! You and your fucking family!" This time I had enough, first she was insulting Elena and now my family and I should just stay calm and do nothing? Oh no! Not with me!

I took her spell book that was lying on the coffee table and I could see Bonnies face getting paler as she saw, what I was holding. "That's for insulting Elena" I pulled the book apart. "And that's for insulting my family!" I shouted and pulled it again apart and threw it at her. "Don't even try giving me one of your headaches! Your actions will have consequences! I promise!" I said and sped out of that stupid house. I knew I had to calm down and so I drove to the only place, which I could think of. The caves, the place where everything began.

Klaus's P.O.V

When we saw Kol storming past us and go into Elena's room, I knew I should've called him. But reason I didn't call him, was that Kol was often impulsive. Many times he had acted on his anger without thinking of the consequences and that was already bad enough when it was for little things, but when it was about someone he cared for… Well that was something entirely different. I had seen Kol change, I had seen his feelings change and I had seen him act around Elena. He was an entirely different man around her. It was nice seeing him happy, but of course there was also a part of me who feared the future. Why the future? Because I knew that Elijah had feelings too, hell he told me so! But Kol had also feelings for her and I feared that it would end like with Tatia. I didn't want history to repeat itself, but on the other hand I couldn't do anything. It wasn't my fight.

We heard Kol shout at Elena and I could see Elijah shake his head and leave the house. That was something he did a lot recently, just walk away. I was about to walk away myself, when I heard Elena being sick and for a second or two I thought if I should maybe go into the room, since Kol had never been good with sick people, but I could hear that he was handling everything. _'Little brother is growing up…'_ I thought smiling and went to my room.

After some hours I heard Elijah go to his room and an hour later I heard Rebekah coming back. I had been checking my computer for the last hours for some information about the spell, but I hadn't found out anything new. "Can I come in?" Came Rebekah's voice from the door. "Sure, take a seat." I told her and shut down the computer. "I was at Bonnie's house." She said silently, with her head down. _'What did Rebekah do again?'_ I thought, while I observed her stance. Always when she had her head down like that I knew she had done something. "And what did you do?" I tried to sound not too accusingly. "I… I talked with her and she started insulting us and I… maybe got carried a bit away." _'She defended us?...'_ "Tell me, Rebekah. What did you do?" "I might've pulled her spell book apart and threw it at her…" She answered silently, but I could see a smile at the corners of her lips. "So I take it, she really was implicated in the spell?" "I suppose so, she didn't deny or confirm it, but it was all in her body language." She said, while looking directly into my eyes. "Then you did nothing wrong. Somebody had to show that little witch, who's got the power." I stood up and walked to the seat next to her. "But she was surely not alone. I don't know what kind of spell it is, but I am sure it was a difficult one and one that uses a lot of power." "I agree with you. But who could be the other witch or witches?" Rebekah asked me after she thought about it. "I don't n know yet, but I have my men searching for the answer." I hesitated for a second, but I suddenly hugged her and after a second or two of shock, Rebekah hugged me back. "I promise, I will do everything I can to keep this family together." I told her after I let her go. She looked me right in the eyes and after a second she nodded. "I believe you, Klaus."

Rebekah then stood up and walked to the door. "Do you know where Kol is?" Rebekah asked me. "I believe he is still in Elena's room. Has been there for some hours." I told her smiling. "Really? Well that's interesting." She said smiling herself.

Rebekah's P.O.V.

After my heart to heart with Klaus, I walked to Elena's room, but stopped before opening the door. _'Should I go in or leave them some privacy?... No, they had privacy for some hours…'_ I thought and opened the door silently.

Outside it was now night and with the curtains closed, it was even darker in the room, but thanks to my abilities it was of no concern for me. I could see from the door Kol and Elena. Elena was sleeping in Kol's arms and Kol had obviously put the covers around them. This little scene looked so cute, especially since I had never seen Kol being so affectionate with anyone, well with anyone since… our little sister. After she had died, Kol changed drastically. He had once been the most smiling boy in the village, the most cheerful and the nicest one. But after her death he became one of the most hated people in the village. He had started to be mean, he would get into fights all the time and he didn't give a damn about anything.

Our little sister, Anne, had died young. She was only eight and she had died after she had gotten sick. She had been healthy all her live, but once in autumn some boys from the village pushed her in the water as a jock, but she never recovered. She had gotten a cold that day and a week later she had died in the arms of her favorite brother, Kol.

So seeing him hold someone like he had held Anne, was heartbreaking. Heartbreaking, because I could see the love he had for her and I could see the love she had for him, but there was Elijah. He too was in love with Elena and Elena had feelings for him too. I didn't want to see Kol sad again, last time it had nearly killed the entire family. He had been like an empty person, he didn't react when you talked with him, he stayed in the shadows and when you had the chance to hear him talk, and it was always to insult someone. I truly wished him happiness, not just him, but also to Elijah. But I just wished it was with someone else then Elena, not because I didn't like her, no, but because she had already a lot of problems herself and she didn't need my brothers to add some.

In their sleep they looked so peaceful and so happy, that I decided to let them have some more moments of it, before they came back in this cruel reality. The reality where you get betrayed by your own friends and in the reality where they try to kill you.

While I walked to the kitchen I thought over and over about Anne. She had been a nice girl, with blonde hair and green eyes. She had been the sunshine of our family, even our father admit it. It was a bit strange that I suddenly thought of her, since I hadn't thought of her in many years. That's what we all had done after her death, we had tried to forget her, forget our pain and so we stopped talking about her and it was as if she had never existed. Sometime I even believed that my brother had forgotten her, but I didn't have the courage to ask them, since death in our family had always been a touchy theme.

"He's still with her?" Elijah asked a bit coldly from the counter. "Yes, they're fast asleep." I told him and went to take a blood bag. "Elena looks a bit better than last time I saw her, maybe she's recovering?" I asked with a bit of hope, but one look in Elijah's face made my hope shatter. "You know as well as I do, that this is not the case. She has flashbacks and she confuses us with other people. Some hours before she thought I was her dad. No, she isn't recovering… It's getting worse." He said harshly and walked out of the kitchen. _'Great, now we have a moody Elijah on top of everything… This day really can't get any better.' _

I was watching TV in my room, when the door opened slightly and Elena was in the door. "Can I come in?" She asked silently. I gave her a big smile and made some room for her on my bed. "Sure. How are you feeling?" I asked her, while turning the volume of the TV a bit down. After she settled down she looked towards me and answered. "Better. I don't feel really good, but I'm a bit stronger than some hours ago and I was sick of lying around so I decided to use the little power I got back to walk around." "You should be careful, not to overtire yourself Elena." She laughed a bit and when I gave her a questioning look, she answered my silent question.

"You just sounded like my mother. She would often say something like that to me when I was sick." She told me with a sad look. Every time she spoke about her parents, you could see the pain in her eyes. "You miss them." I said, without really looking at her. "Yes, I do. Every day and for some reason I have the feeling I'm going to see them soon again." She continued. This time I really turned towards her and observed her. "Why are you saying that? You know that we're trying to save you." She smiled a sad smile and turned to me. "I know you all do and I'm really thankful, but…" "But what, Elena?" "You know I'm just so tired… I don't know if I have the power to fight." She said with some tears in her eyes. "But you came so far. You already survived the hardest part, why would you give up now?" _'Elena, what aren't you telling me?...'_ I thought, while I waited for her answer. "I don't know… But maybe.." "No! Promise me to stop right away, with those thoughts! Okay? We need you and you're not going to die. Promise me that, or I swear I won't talk to you again." The last part earned me a smile from Elena and she nodded. "Okay, I promise." She answered trying hard not to laugh, but it was a lost cause as she burst out laughing.

Once we had calmed down, we watched some TV until there was loud shouting in the hall way. "SHE'S GONE! SHE'S GONE!" And the door burst open revealing a very worried Kol. "Where's Elena?!" Kol shouted, but then he saw Elena next to me and ran up to her and hugged her extremely tight. "Why were you shouting? " I asked Kol. After he let Elena go, he looked slightly ashamed and looked away. "I… I had a nightmare and when I woke up and saw that you, Elena, weren't there… I … I freaked out and…" Elena and I shared a look and then we took Kol in a big group hug. "Okay, okay. I surrender, just stop hugging me." Kol said, after we let him go.

Kol then turned towards Elena and gave her a disapproving look. "What?" She asked worried. "You shouldn't walk around. You should rest, Elena." He said to her. Elena rolled her eyes and sighted deeply. "Yes, dad." She said bored. Kol looked shocked and turned to me. Elena saw it and just burst out laughing. "Relax, Kol. It was just a joke." Kol shook his head and tried to smile, but you could see that he was anything else then reassured. "Okay, but let's get you back into your bed. You should rest." He said and reached for Elena's hand. Reluctantly she took his hand and waved me goodbye, before they walked away. I had to smile at that and returned my attention to the TV.

* * *

**Thank you so much, for reading this chapter. Hope you liked it and that you weren't too disappointed. So, please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter or story. :D **


	16. Anne

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All rights belong to the owners. Thank you so much for all your reviews! As you may have found out I changed the characters from Elijah to Kol. I don't know if I will keep it like this, but for now I prefer Kol with Elijah, but everything can still change! :D**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_Kol shook his head and tried to smile, but you could see that he was anything else then reassured. "Okay, but let's get you back into your bed. You should rest." He said and reached for Elena's hand. Reluctantly she took his hand and waved me goodbye, before they walked away. I had to smile at that and returned my attention to the TV. _

_*End of last chapter*_

Elena's P.O.V.

That night I was able to drink some blood and afterwards I went right to bed, so Kol wouldn't stare so menacingly at me. I had insisted in going down to eat something and during my entire meal, Kol kept giving me mean glares. Of course he didn't stop glaring till I was in bed and when I was finally in my bed he gave me one of the biggest and brightest smiles. "Happy?" I asked quite annoyed. "Yep" He said popping the p. "Good, can you leave me alone now? I don't like being watched like a little child." He looked worried for a second, but nodded. "Okay, but if there is anything you call. You heard me?" "Gosh, you sound like my father. But okay, okay. If there's anything I'll call _someone_." He nodded and slowly got out of my room. '_Finally…' _

All of sudden I was very tired and so I made myself a bit more comfortable in my bed and closed my eyes. I felt warm and comfy, so I think I fall asleep instantly. At first I dreamed, that I was on top of a big mountain. It was summer and I was wearing a white dress with golden patterns. Right under me there was a lake of a color so beautiful; I had no words for it. It was a mix of different blue. There was some light blue and some really dark blue. And all around the lake there was grass of a green so bright and fresh. I was many hundreds of meters above it, but I just wished to jump right into it. The sun was shining on my face, spreading warmth through my entire body. The wind wasn't cold, but it blew my hair in every direction and I felt free. It was like flying, nothing was holding me back, no obstacles. Everything was limitless. But suddenly big, black clouds appeared around me. It was raining heavily and it was so cold. My dress was soaked and suddenly I felt an even stronger pulled to the lake then before. But it wasn't the same pull, before it was more like a nice, tempting pull. Now it was like the pull of a predator, the lake was calling me, trying to drown me. Everything began to shake and I screamed and screamed.

My eyes snapped open I was back in my room. Kol and Rebekah were over me with a concerned look and right behind them was Klaus and Elijah. "Elena, can you hear us?" Rebekah asked worriedly. I looked at her and for a moment it was like I was still falling down into the lake. I quickly shook that image away from me and smiled at her. "Yes, why wouldn't I?" They all exchanged some weird glances and turned their attention back to me. "We tried to wake you up for over ten minutes." Klaus said, from behind. _'Ten minutes? But the dream felt so short…' _"Hello? Elena? Stop zoning out on us!" Rebekah said." "Sorry, I was just thinking. I'm fine there's, no need to worry." "Yeah, right." Kol mocked. "I'm fine, really!" I quickly looked to the clock and saw that it was 2 a.m. "Go back to sleep. I'm fine; it was just a bad dream." I reassured them. Klaus nodded and left the room, but Elijah, Rebekah and Kol didn't seem convinced. _'I really appreciate their concern, but sometime they do too much… I'll never get them to leave…'_ "Guys I am fine. I don't know about you, but I'm going back to sleep. So… Goodnight." I told them and moved in, so that my back was facing them. I know a bit rude, but I was just so exhausted. "Don't forget to close the door when you leave." I finished and let my eyes close again.

This time I was in a forest wearing a dress of another time. It was a simple dress, brown with a cord around the waist. I had the feeling that I knew that forest, but I wasn't sure from where. I walked a bit through the forest, but I had the feeling to be watched. It was strange and so I walked a bit faster. There was suddenly a slight wind and I thought I had heard a child's laugh. _'Okay, you're becoming crazy Elena…'_ I told myself and continued walking.

After a certain time I arrived at a clearing. In the middle of the clearing there was a small like, with flowers all around it. The sun was shining warmly and I decided to rest against one of the trees. While I sat down, I looked around, but I could see nobody, but there was still that strange feeling_. 'Don't get paranoid! There's nobody here, so relax…'_ I told myself and picked up one of the flowers. It was a beautiful pink and violet flower. I turned it around and around in between my fingers admiring its perfection. "There my favorites too." A small voice said, from behind me and I jumped up screaming.

There in the shadows, was a little girl dressed in the same style I was. The little girl started laughing, but quickly stopped and bowed. "I'm sorry, that I frightened you." She said and walked out of the shadows. The girl had beautiful long, blonde hair that remembered me of Rebekah's. In fact she really looked like all the originals. _'Is that Rebekah as a child? No… Is that a cousin of them? No, she she's surely related closer to them…' _"It's okay. What's your name?" I asked taking a step towards the young girl. She started laughing really hard and suddenly she was away. She had disappeared into thin air. I walked to the place she had been standing, but couldn't find anything and just when I turned around she was in front of me and shouted 'Boo!' Again I screamed and jumped nearly a meter into the air. The girl kept laughing and after she had calmed down a bit, she smiled at me. "That's so funny. I like frightening you!" She said cheerfully. '_You maybe… But I don't like being frightened…'_

I was about to ask the girl something, when she started to walk away. "Hey, wait! Where are you going?" I shouted running after her. "We have to go! They're coming!" She shouted back at me and started to run even faster. "Who's coming?" I asked, but she had already disappeared and I was left standing alone in the woods. "Great…" I said and walked back to the lake. I let myself fall against a tree and just observed my surroundings. _'Why was she so frightened? Who's that girl?'_ I thought and felt my eyes close. _'Why am I suddenly so tired?'_ Was the last thing I thought before I woke up in my room.

It was now seven in the morning and I could hear some slight movement in the house. I got up feeling a bit dizzy and went to get a nice shower. After I showered I dressed into something comfortable and made my way into the kitchen. Elijah was sitting at the table and reading the newspaper. When he heard me enter he put down the paper and smiled at me. "Good morning Elena. How are you feeling?" "Good morning. I'm fine, thanks. Something interesting in the news?" I asked and went to get a blood bag. "No, nothing interesting." He said and started reading again. I sat next to on the opposite side and drank in silence my cup. I was thinking over the entire time about that little girl in the woods. She had looked so happy and suddenly she seemed so terrified. I was so deep in my thoughts I simply didn't hear Elijah saying my name over and over again. "Elena? Are you alright?" _'I'm so sick of that stupid question!'_ "Yes! I'm fine!" I shouted and stormed out of the kitchen and run into the garden. I needed to be alone, I needed to get away from everything.

Rebekah's P.O.V.

I woke up, because I had heard Elena shouting downstairs. 'Okay, what's wrong now?...' I thought a bit annoyed. I dressed and then went downstairs into the kitchen, there Elijah was sitting looking through the windows, where I could see Elena in the garden. "What happened?" I asked him, while I took some 'breakfast'. "I don't know. She was deeply in thought and when I asked her if she was fine, she started shouting and ran into the garden." He said and turned to me. He was then silent for a moment and rinsed his cup. "Do you know what she could have?" "Her 'friend' Bonnie is somehow involved. I assume that her other friends are too, but I'm not quite sure." I told him.

We suddenly heard a 'Hey!' and we both turned to Elena. Seeing that she seemed to talk with someone and run after someone, but no one was there. I looked with a worried expression towards Elijah, hoping he had some answers, but he too seemed to be lost. "I think we should tell this Klaus." Elijah said and left the kitchen. I was about to follow him, when Kol suddenly appeared in the hallway. "It's getting worse, isn't it?" He said, with no emotions at all in his voice. "I… I really don't know. She seemed to be better than some days ago, but… we just saw her talking all by herself in the garden and she seemed to have a real conversation… I really don't know if it's getting worse or better." I went a bit nearer to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps you should go out to her and… simply talk with her. Maybe she'll tell you what's wrong."

Something seemed to shift inside of Kol and he let a single tear escape his eyes. "I don't want to lose her, Rebekah." He said and looked deep into my eyes. I could see all the fear and hurt in his eyes, everything that he had accumulated during this hundreds of years. I wanted to comfort him, to tell him that he wouldn't lose her, but the truth was, I didn't know what was going on, I didn't know if she was going to live. "Go and talk to her. I'm going to talk to Klaus." I simply said and went up the stairs, feeling very guilty that I couldn't help my brother.

Elena's P.O.V. 

"Hey!" I shouted at the girl from my earlier dream. She was standing behind a big tree, covered by the shadows. "Wait! Why are you running away?" I asked, while I walked towards her. "I'm not running! I'm playing!" She answered and started laughing, while she ran around the tree. "Why do you keep appearing?" I asked once I had finally succeeded in running up to her. "Because I-…" "Hey, Elena!" I suddenly heard Kol's voice and when I turned back around the girl had disappeared. "Kol!" I smiled and ran to him. "What are you doing out here?" Kol asked, while looking back at the place I was before. "Uhm… Just walking around and having a good time." I smiled trying to convince not just him, but me too.

Kol's P.O.V.

I kept looking at those two trees, Elena had been standing behind one. Why was she there? Was there something behind them? "What are you doing out here?" I finally asked, feeling a bit skeptic. "Uhm… Just walking around and having a good time." _'Elena, why don't you tell me the truth?... Is it so bad?...'_ I thought and tried to hide the fact that I believed she was losing it. "Okay, but don't you want to come back in? It's getting cold and since you're starting to get better, it would be… bad to… get sick again." I tried to persuade her, but I could see it in her eyes that she didn't believe one word of it. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe we could all watch a movie?" She asked, clearly doing it on purpose to make me happy. "Well, Rebekah is surely participating, but I don't know about Elijah and Klaus… You know how they are." _'Besides I prefer to be alone with you and Rebekah, then have Klaus and Elijah around…'_ I thought and hopped Elena didn't remark something. "Yes, I don't think Elijah and Klaus will watch it with us… Maybe we should only ask Rebekah! Oh, I know what film we could watch!" Elena said, while clapping in her hands and jumping up and down, clearly very happy with her decision. "Oh and what film is it?" She only smiled devilishly, took my hand and pulled me into the house.

Rebekah's P.O.V. 

There was a knock on the door and when it opened a very happy Elena and a very confused Kol were standing there. "Yes?" I asked bored. "Want to watch a film with us?" Elena asked, while making a small dance. "Uhm… Sure. Why not?" I closed the door I had been reading and put it in its place. "What are we watching?" "She doesn't want to tell us." Kol told me, while giving a disapproving glance at Elena. "Why?" "Oh come on! Let's just watch it!" Elena whined and went to her room. I turned to Kol and mouth 'What's wrong with her?' But he only lifted his shoulder and walked out of my room.

Once I enter the room, I closed the door and let myself fall on her bed. "So, can you tell us now what we're watching?" Kol was lying next to me and was currently playing with one of the pillows. "Yeah, now I can." She told us grinning from ear to ear. "And?" I questioned farther. "It's Wolfman!" Kol and I burst out laughing, we laughed really hard and when the door burst open revealing Klaus. Well we had to laugh even more. It was just perfect timing! "Why are you laughing so hard?" He asked suspicious. "N-… Nothing! W-…Wolfman!" I managed to say, before I fell of the bed laughing even harder once I hit the floor. "Okay, well keep it down a bit. I don't want to know in detail what you're all doing." Klaus said, still eyeing us strangely and left the room.

After we all calmed down a bit, we pulled the covers around us and started watching the film. Elena was in the middle, I was on her left and Kol was on her right. We weren't even in the middle of the film, when Elena fell asleep. I don't know when Kol and I fell asleep, but when I once woke up, the film was back on menu, but I was too tired to get up so I stayed where I was and went back to sleep.

Elena's P.O.V.

"Elena, wake up. Elena. Elena, wake up." I heard a soft, small voice calling for me. I was so tired I didn't want to get up, I wanted to stay in that comfy, warm bed I was currently in. "Elena! Wake up, please. Elena, wake up." "Okay, okay." I said and opened my eyes. There sitting at the end of the bed was the young girl. I rubbed my eyes and looked next to me, but Rebekah and Kol were still sleeping. "Don't be afraid. They're only sleeping." She said and smiled slightly at their sleeping forms. "Why do you keep appearing?" I whispered. "You can talk as loud as you want. They can't hear us." She said, still smiling at them. "Why I keep appearing? I like too." "What's your name? And why do you know my name?" She laughed and moved to sit next to fireplace. She mentioned for me to come too and so I slowly made my way over to her. She smiled into the fire and seemed lost in her thoughts, but she turned back to me and smiled. "In my times, we didn't have rooms like this. It's really pretty." I had to smile at her, it was just too cute how she told me that. "Thanks, Klaus, you know Klaus?" She nodded and so I continued. "Well, Klaus gave me that room. Together with the others." "He has changed." She said deep in thoughts and looked back into the fire. "And about your name. Many people know your name in the other world, Elena. You're well known there."

There was a long silence in which, we were both lost in our own thoughts. I hadn't missed, that she hadn't said her name and I was wondering why. I was also wondering why I was so known in 'the other world'. What other world was she talking about? Where was it? "Your parents miss you very much." She suddenly said. "Excuse me?" I asked shocked. "They miss you. As does your aunt, biological father and biological mother." "What?! What are you talking about? Tell me right now, who are you and why do you know my parents?" I asked angrily. _'Why is she talking about my parents? And why does she know they weren't my real parents?'_ "We all know these things in the other world. It is no secret." She looked truly ashamed and started playing with the hem of her dress. "I didn't mean to offend you, Miss Elena. I am truly sorry." I sighted deeply and shook my head, trying to clear it. After all it wasn't her fault, she was just a young girl. "It's okay. It's not your fault."

I was about to ask her something when I heard movement from the bed. Kol and Rebekah were staring to wake up and when I turned back around the girl had disappeared. "Why are you up so early?" Kol asked rubbing his eyes. "I… I had to go to the bathroom." He stretched and got up himself. "You want some blood? I'm going to get some for me." "Yes, please. I'm starving!" I said and went to take out some clothes from the closet. "Great, I'll be back in a minute." "Okay." I said and opened my closet.

I was wondering what to wear when I heard movement behind me. I turned around and there was the little girl sitting next to the fireplace. "Why did you disappear before?" "I come when you're calling me." "But I didn't call you. I don't even know your name!" I explained and looked at her. _'How can I call someone, when I don't even know the person's name?' _"Anne. My name is Anne." "Anne?" And then I heard glass shatter near the door and when I looked to find the source of the noise, I saw Kol standing there with his mouth wide open in shock. He had been carrying a tray, with three blood glasses and some breakfast, but now it was all broken in front of his feet. "What did you just say?" Kol asked still too shocked to move one bit. "Anne?"

* * *

**So… Thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review and let me know what you thought. P.S. Don't know how many chapters this story will have in the end and who will end up with Elena, but at the moment I'm kind of team Kol… But it can change again… **


	17. In the past

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters! All rights belong to the owners… Thank you so much for all your reviews! :D 3**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_Anne. My name is Anne." "Anne?" And then I heard glass shatter near the door and when I looked to find the source of the noise, I saw Kol standing there with his mouth wide open in shock. He had been carrying a tray, with three blood glasses and some breakfast, but now it was all broken in front of his feet. "What did you just say?" Kol asked still too shocked to move one bit. "Anne?"_

_*End of last chapter*_

Elena's P.O.V

'_I think I'm in deep trouble…'_ "Where did you hear that name before, Elena?" Kol asked suspicious. _'What can I say him?... Oh, hey the girl in the corner told me so… Yeah, right…'_ "I don't know what you're talking about Kol. I didn't say anything." I decided to play dumb, but it was clear that he wasn't buying it. "Elena. Don't push me." He warned in a voice that frightened me. _'Guess I just have to tell him…'_ "I saw a girl in my dreams and she… she told me her name was Anne." I said in a near whisper, fearing his reaction. "Dream! You saw her?" He said suddenly standing right next to me. "Yes… I-… Is that bad?" I asked still not looking up. "I… I don't know, Elena. I'll talk with Rebekah." "What are you going to talk with me?" Rebekah asked, stretching herself on the bed. "I'll tell you later. Here, there's breakfast." Kol said and pointed to the floor, where all the glass was. "Am I supposed to eat like a dog? You're so funny Kol." Rebekah said, threw the covers back and marched into her room, slamming the door behind her. "Great, now she's mad." Kol said and let himself fall on my bed.

'_What am I supposed to clean the mess? Wow, he's such a gentleman!' _I thought angrily and took my clothes and went to dress in the bathroom. When I came back there was nothing on the floor anymore and Kol was still chilling on my bed, reading a book I had just started. "Do you always need so much time in the bathroom?" He said and put the book down. "No… Why are you still here? I thought you wanted to talk with Rebekah?" I asked and sat on the end of the bed. "That's what I wanted to do, but she already went out. So, I came back here." "Oh, nice. What should we do?" He rolled his eyes and threw a blanket over me. "We aren't doing anything. YOU are going to stay in bed all day and rest. I am going to the blood bank and go to the grill. WHEN I come back WE can do something." He told me in an exaggerated manner. "Yeah right. I'm not going to stay all day in bed, no chance." "Yes you are. Now sleep or I'll make you sleep." He finishes, smirks and walks out of the room_. 'Great… Just great…' _

An hour or two later, there was a light knock on the door and when I opened it, I saw Elijah standing in front of it. "Do you want something to eat or drink? I figured you would be hungry." He said with nearly no emotions in his voice. I could see some hurt and anger in his eyes, but that was everything. "Oh.. Yes, please. But I'm coming downstairs to eat. Should I help you cook?" I asked the nicest voice I could muster and gave him a big smile. I saw his fingers twitch and relax before he decides to answer. "If you feel strong enough I would be honored." He says and finally shows a small smile. "It would be my pleasure."

Once we were in the kitchen I sat on the counter and Elijah opened the fridge. "What do you want to eat? We have some eggs, potatoes, ham, mushrooms, milk, cream and cheese." _'I wonder if they have...`_ "Do we have some pasta?" He closed the fridge and turned to a cupboard and opened it. "Yes we have some. We have also some Bread and vegetables." "How about Spaghetti with ham and a cream sauce? My mother had an excellent recipe." "That sound delicious, Elena." He took out the spaghetti, cream and ham and put them on the counter. "So what do I have to do now?" He asked me and turned towards me. "You are sitting down at that table and let me do the work." "But you sh-…" "No, you sit down and let me do the work. There's no way around it. Got it?" I told him and pointed with my wooden spoon towards him, to make my point even clearer. He put his hand up and nodded with a smile, I liked to call 'my smile'.

Thirty minutes later we had set the table and were starting to eat my meal. "It smells delicious, Elena." "Yes, but it's not like my mother's. She did it best!" I said and remembered the last time she had done it for me. I was about to drink some water from my glass, when I discovered Anne standing in the corner of the kitchen waving at me. I spat back out all the water and instantly Elijah was at my side. "Are you okay?" He asked and patted my back. Still coughing I managed to utter some words. "Yeah, just swallowed to fast." I said, trying to reassure him. "I'm fine really, nothing's wrong." I continued and looked back at the corner were Anne was still standing. She had now flowers under her arm and was waving at me. When Elijah didn't see it, I gave her a small smile and waved at her. _'Did I call her? Why is she there?' _

While we finished the meal, I kept watching at Anne and so I didn't really pay attention to Elijah. She had stayed during the entire meal and she had played with her flowers. She seemed so innocent, so pure, but I had the feeling that she had seen already many things. Things she shouldn't have seen and death she shouldn't have witnessed. Who was Anne? How was she related to the original family?

Once we had finished with the meal, Elijah washed all the dishes and excused himself. I didn't waste any time and went right over to Anne. "Please tell me more about yourself, Anne. Why did Kol seem so shocked?" Only now did I realize that she was singing a little lullaby. It was one that I had never heard before, but judging from the style it was an old one, very old. She stopped and gave me the flowers. "They're for you and Rebekah. They were Rebekah's favorite." The young girl said and started humming again. "Anne, please. Who are you?" She stopped suddenly and looked up at me. "I'm their sister. Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and the other ones were my siblings." "Other ones?" "Henrik and Finn weren't the only ones who died. In our times it wasn't unusual." She spoke with so much maturity, that I wasn't even sure if her age she appeared was her real one. "There were two other children, but they died soon after their birth."

I sat down and looked into my hands. I had sensed that the originals family history was a complicated one, but I didn't know there had been so many events. "H-… How did you die? If it isn't to rude of course." She sat on the floor and started playing with the hem of her dress. "Can I show you?" She asked timidly. I only nodded and was shocked, when she simply took my hand. Soon we were in the same woods as we had been in the dream. We were just at the boarders of the lake and we could see a group of children near it. Under the children I recognized Anne and when I turned to her, she wasn't there anymore. Apparently I was living this memory from an outsider. "Give me back my dole!" I heard Anne shout at some of the boys. "Come and get it!" Another one shouted and they started to throw it in every direction. "Stop it! Or something's going to happen!" Anne continued and tried to catch her dole, but she had no luck, she was much smaller than the boys were. "What, little baby Anne is going to call her big brothers? Ha! We're not afraid of them, Anne!" The tallest of the boys shouted. And threw the dole to another boy.

I wanted to help Anne, I wanted to help her so badly, but I couldn't move. All I could do was stand there and watch like an idiot. Anne was trying so hard to get her dole back and they were just teasing her! That was so unfair! The group was slowly coming nearer to the borders of the lake and every time Anne did a step back I feared she would fall into the lake. "Give her back to me! Please!" Anne shouted again and jumped at one boy causing him to fall, but before he threw the doll very far and it landed in the lake. "No! What did you do?" Anne cried and looked towards her doll.

It was then that I heard footsteps behind me. When I turned around I was standing face to face with Kol. Out of reflex I took a step back and smiled up at him, but he couldn't see me. I was thin air for him, I didn't exist. I heard a loud shout and turned back to where it came from. I had just turned around in time to watch how one of the boys, the tallest one, pushed Anne into the lake. "Go and fetch your precious doll, Anne." He mocked and when they heard Kol running towards them, they fled like little cowards.

Kol ran into the lake and helped Anne out of it. She was coughing some water, but she seemed fine. But of course she couldn't be fine. She was still coughing water and the air was chilly. It was nearly night and the temperature was falling rapidly. "Oh, Anne. Why did you have to be so stubborn? You know you could've gotten another doll." Kol said, still holding Anne in his arms and trying to get her warm. "But it was the doll you made for me!" She said, while she shivered from the cold. "Anne, let's get you home. Mother will be surely waiting and besides we have to get you warm or you'll get sick. And you know that father would get very angry if you did." Kol said and lifted her up in his arms. He turned his back towards me and walked away. "Follow us, Elena." Anne said suddenly standing next to me. "Where are we going?" I asked her and looked back at Kol's disappearing form. "We're going home." She said and smiled, starting to walk in Kol's direction.

After a while of walking we arrived at a clearing and it that clearing was a small village. Maybe for that century it was a middle sized village, but for me and my time it was a tiny village. Everyone seemed so busy, they all looked so serious. The smaller children were laughing and playing around, the older ones were helping their family. We walked deeper into the village and in the middle of the village there was the white oak tree. It was huge; it was higher than everything else around it. You could sense the magic around it, but we didn't stop there. We continued and on the right there was a house of the same style like all other buildings, but it was a bigger in size. _'Guess, they were already quite important in their time…'_ I thought and wanted to say something to Anne, but she had disappeared again. _'I'll never get used to that…'_

Kol hadn't even reached the house, when the door got opened really fast and out came a worried Esther and Rebekah. They rushed towards Kol and he didn't even have time to say anything before Esther took Anne into her arms and carried her inside. Rebekah swiftly followed and Kol sighed once before he followed too. I was about to move closer, when Anne appeared back in front of me. "We'll go a bit forward. It would take too much time to watch every event. Take my hands again, Elena." She finished and stretched out her hand for me to take it. As soon as I had place my hand in hers, every color seemed to change, everything changed. It was like watching a tornado and suddenly it stopped again. Now we were in the house, Anne was lying in a bed next to the fire and she looked so pale and sick. I wasn't the only one in the house, there was Kol, who was sitting next to Anne, Rebekah, she was silently crying behind Kol and Esther, who was crying silently too. _'That must be her final hours or minutes…'_ I thought and stood next to Rebekah.

Anne was breathing heavily and you could see that she was in a lot of pain. She was shivering although she had three blankets around her and was sleeping next to a fire. I couldn't see Kol's face, but I could hear him sniffling back his tears. He was holding Anne's hand and was whispering prayers. Every now and then he would look towards Rebekah and squeeze her hand. Apart from the silent sobs, the heavy breathing of Anne and the sizzling noise of the flames, it was completely silent. Even outside, you couldn't hear anything. Not even the animals were making noise, as if they knew they shouldn't be doing so.

With every minute that passed Anne's breath got heavier and slower. She had had her eyes closed, but now she suddenly opened them looked at everyone in the room. "Mother where are father and the others?" She asked in a very weak voice. "They are out hunting, sweetheart. They will soon be back and you'll be able to see them." Anne nodded and turned to Rebekah and Kol. "I'm so tired. I won't be living much longer, won't I?" She asked in her weak voice. It was now just a whisper and you could see it cost her a lot of effort to speak. "Don't say such a thing, Anne. There's a chance you could get better!" Kol instantly answered and hugged her. "Kol, don't lie to me. I know I'm dying and so do you. Promise me something, Kol." After a moment of silence he released her from his hug and nodded. "Anything you want." "Tell father and the others that I love them very much. And.." She got a bit nearer to Kol and whispered something in his ear. Once she was finished he nodded and places a kiss on Anne's forehead. She smiled at Esther, Rebekah and Kol and suddenly her breathing stopped. By now my tears where making it hard for me to see anything, but I quickly brushed them away and saw how Kol pressed Anne against his chest and cried. Between his loud sobs he whispered things to Anne, he pleaded her and the gods that she would wake up smile at him and tease him, but nothing happened.

In that moment I felt like an intruder, it was such an intimidate moment in the life of the original family, I wasn't supposed to be here. Esther and Rebekah had been crying silently, but now that they knew that Anne had died, they weren't hiding there tears anymore. I didn't want to disturb their moment anymore and so I silently walked out of the house and let myself fall near the front door. I put my head into my hands and let my tears fall. I cried because of that sad scene I had just witnessed, I cried for the family, I cried for Anne and most of all I cried for Kol and Rebekah. They didn't deserve that, no matter what they did, but something like this… I didn't even wish for my worst enemy.

The sun had now completely set down and it was getting even cooler outside. I began to shiver and tried to make me warm. I hadn't lifted my head from my hands, but suddenly I felt a small hand on my shoulders and knew it was Anne. "We can go back now. Father, Klaus, Finn and Elijah will be back in some hours. Take my hand, so I can bring you back." She told me in a voice so soft, I thought I heard an angel speak to me. '_Maybe she is one?'_ I thought, while I took her hand and closed my eyes.

"Elena open your eyes." I heard a familiar voice and when I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in my bed and Rebekah, Elijah, Klaus and Kol were next to me. "What happened?" I asked tired and tasted blood in my mouth. _'Why do I have blood in my mouth? Why am I in my bed?_' "You fell unconscious just after I left the kitchen. I heard you hit the floor and when I came back I saw you lying there. You had an open wound so I gave you some of my blood to heal you." While Elijah spoke I had looked at him and at Kol, who was just standing behind him. When Elijah mentioned that he had given me some blood, Kol rolled his eyes and I could see how his hands were moving into fists. _'Okay, that explains the blood. But why does Kol seem so angry about it?'_ "Okay, well thank you, Elijah. H-… How long was I out?" "Six hours." Rebekah quickly said pointed at the watch, which said 6 p.m. _'Wow that was really a long time… Guess time works different there…_' That's when I remembered Anne and instantly I sat up in bed and started to look for her, but she wasn't here.

"Are you searching something?" Klaus asked eyeing me suspiciously. "N-… No, nothing." I quickly said and rubbed my neck. But it was clear that Klaus wasn't buying it at all. He gave me a look that I couldn't name and got everyone's attention. "I think Elena still needs some rest. So we should all go, Elena may I have a word with you?" Klaus suddenly said and looked at me. "Okay." Klaus waited for everyone to leave the room and once he was sure they couldn't hear us, he took a seat and looked back at me. He rubbed his neck, a habit that I had discovered recently and looked up at me. "Rebekah and Kol told me of your 'visions'." Klaus stated evenly and observed my reactions. I was shocked at first, but it was clear that one of them would've said something like that to Klaus. "Oh, they did?" "Yes, they did. How long have you been seeing her and what do you know of her?" Klaus asked a bit more interested, but his voice was still a bit off, it was too calm. "I've been seeing her for two or three days. And I know pretty much everything, I think." I answered fearing a bit his reaction, got out of bed and sat down on a chair as well, I was tired of lying all day.

"What do you mean by everything?" He asked and leaned a bit more forward. "She showed me memories, mostly her memories. I-…" "You what?" He asked leaning even more towards me. "She… She showed me how she died, she showed me how she got that c-… cold and …" My voice broke. I was crying heavily and I felt all her, Anne's, emotions again. I felt so helpless, I felt like if I was drowning in all that sadness. I was just thinking that Klaus had left the room, when I suddenly felt strong arms around me. At first I was so shocked, but then I hugged him back. I felt some tears fall on my head and I hugged him even more. Klaus had never been one to show his emotions, he had never done more than to shake my hand, but now he was hugging me and he cried with me over his loss. He wasn't crying much, but from time to time I felt a tear fall on my head and every time I would hug him back. I wanted to show him that I was here for him, to show him that I had forgiven him all his actions towards me and I wanted to show him that I knew how it felt to lose someone so dear.

We stayed in that position for quite some time, but when all our tears had stopped, Klaus broke the hug and sat back. He brushed away some of the tears and straightened up a bit. "I'm sorry, this won't happen again" He quickly said and stood up, walking to the door. "Wait! You don't have to apologize for that. You had every right to cry about her loss. She was your sister too and don't think that just because you let some emotions slip that you're weak, because you aren't."

* * *

**Thank you so much for all your reviews and for your supporting! Hope you liked that chapter, so please review and let me know what you thought! :D P.S. Don't know yet, when I will update… I still have to write quite a bit, so sorry for that. **


	18. Somthing New

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. So I know it took me really long to update, but I hope this chapter is making up for it. :D**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_I'm sorry, this won't happen again" He quickly said and stood up, walking to the door. "Wait! You don't have to apologize for that. You had every right to cry about her loss. She was your sister too and don't think that just because you let some emotions slip that you're weak, because you aren't." _

_*End of last chapter*_

Kol's P.O.V.

'_Why does Elijah always have to play the hero? Why?'_ I let out a heavy sight and let myself drop on my bed. _'There has to be a motive behind his actions. There has to!' _From my nightstand I took out my music player, put in my earphones and turned it on the highest volume. I wanted to forget the world for a second, but especially the recent events… For so many years I had tried to not think about Anne, to not think of her loss and now… When I thought I might have found true happiness, this intense pain comes back. '_No! Stop thinking, Kol!'_ I told myself and concentrated on the music coming from my earphones.

Elena's P.O.V.

After Klaus left the room, I let all the evenings events pass through my head. And there was one thing that stuck me. _'Why had Kol seemed so annoyed and angry, when he learned that Elijah had given me some of his blood?'_ I sat down in one of the chairs and looked at nowhere special. I thought some more about it, about the development of all their behaviors, especially the one of Elijah, Kol and myself.

I felt that it was really time that I started thinking about these. Normally I ignore it for a certain time until I am forced to think about them, which happened exactly with the Salvatore's. I had waited for far too long. Okay, I had thought sometimes about it, a little, but never really deep. Not the kind of thoughts, when you try to get answers. But this time I wouldn't to the same mistake again, I would start right now to think about them.

At the beginning of my stay here, I had clearly feelings for Elijah. At first I only felt some attraction towards him, like I always had. From the beginning I had the impression, that we had some sort of connection. He understood me and I understood him, mostly. And before he left I knew I was in love with him, hell I told him so! Before I told him, I sometimes even played with the thought that there could be more, but when Elijah left so quickly… Well I shot them down, all my feelings, thoughts, everything. Even though we weren't together, I felt deeply betrayed. I felt angry, sad and confused. Then when he came back, my confusion grew even more.

Then there was of course Kol. At the beginning I had nothing but friendly feelings towards him. There was really nothing more, okay sometimes I was musing about his looks. He certainly isn't the ugliest man around, Elijah neither, but… There was something mysterious about Kol, something fascinating that you just can't ignore. Still, around Kol I always felt unsure; I wasn't really sure what I should think of him. But when Kol 'found' me in the graveyard, near my parents' grave, and then consoled me… My entire feelings seemed to change. I discovered a side of him that he seemed to keep hidden from the entire world. He had always seemed so mistrusting, evil, mean, angry and many more negative aspects… But he showed me that he could be an entirely different man. He showed me that he could be caring, sweet, friendly, funny…

_***Knock, knock…* **_

The sudden knocking on my door made me jump from the chair I was sitting in. "Yeah?" "Elena, it's me Rebekah." Rebekah said, while slowly opening the door. "Can I come in?" She asked a bit unsure. _'Why is she unsure? She usually isn't like that…' _"Sure, come in. You want to sit down?" I asked, while pointing to the chair next to me. "Y-… Yes, why not." She sat down and for a moment she was just silent, but she kept looking at her folded hands. "Is there… maybe something you wanted to ask?" I asked carefully, watching every move she did. "Yes… No... Well…" She let out a strangled sound and threw her hands in the air. "I didn't think it would be that difficult!" She exclaimed and leaned far into the chair. "Okay... But what is difficult?" After a moment of thought I continued. "Look, you know we kind of had a rather 'difficult' start, but… I wanted you to know, that you can tell me everything you want. That I won't laugh at you or judge you." I finished and looked right at her. She looked up, gave me a small smile and took a deep breath.

"What's…? What's the deal between Kol and you?" She asked right out and looked at me. "Uhm… I… Well…" "Come on. There has to be something! You're blushing like mad!" She laughed and I felt myself blush even more. "There… " "ELENA! Come on speak! I don't have all day…" Rebekah whined. "Okay, fine! I think I like him!" I nearly spat out and crossed my arms over my chest. Rebekah started laughing uncontrollably. _'What's so funny about that?'_ I wondered rather angrily. Sensing that I was getting angry, Rebekah quickly tried to stop laughing and to be a bit serious, but she failed miserably at it. "Look… Y-.. You don't just like him!" Again she was interrupted by her own laughter. "You've completely fallen for him, Elena!... But at least you're not alone…" Rebekah gave me a smile and when she saw my confused look, she laughed and her smile grew even bigger. "Elena, you really don't want to understand, do you? Kol's just as much smitten as you, maybe even more. Look… I don't know what's still between you and Elijah… I know you told him six months ago that you were in love with him… Maybe you were, maybe you still are…" She stopped and looked around the room, before she got up to sit next to the window.

"But there's one thing that let to where you are now… And that's lack of communication." She saw the looks I gave her and she shook her head. "Yeah, I know it sounds funny for me to say so. Me, an original! I know, I know… But still… All that happened between you and Elijah, were mostly misunderstanding. Right?" I took a deep breath and got up myself too. "Yes, you're right. He thought I regretted the kiss, but I didn't… He also thought Kol and I were a thing, but we weren't…" "Wait! You two kissed?!" Rebekah nearly shouted, while half jumping up and down. "Yes, we… kissed. But… That's the past. I don't know what I'm feeling for Elijah anymore… I-… I just know, that every time I look at Kol or think about him… That… I feel happy, when I'm around him. I want to smile all the time… I know it sounds cheesy… And you probably think, that I'm a fool and all…" _' I should really shut up, before I make myself even more ridiculous…' _

"Why don't you say all that to Kol? Why don't you tell him how you feel?... Kol, he was never one to really confess anything… One time he was really in love… Many, many years ago, but he feared that if she learned of his true being, that she would run away. And so he never said anything and watched her marry someone she fell in love with… Even if sometimes I curse this family, curse my brothers… I still think that at one point we deserve happiness, especially Kol. Unless my brothers and myself, Kol never had anybody. He only observed and when things would start to get more serious… Well he would just simply go away and suffer in silence." She finished and walked up to me. She took both my hands and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"The fact that he's opening up to you that he isn't running… That's nearly a miracle!" She slightly turned around and looked around the room again. "You're probably going to laugh at me, but I believe that everyone… No matter what they did, no matter who they are… That somewhere in the world, they have a perfect match." "Like soul mate or true love?" I asked a bit more curious. "Yes, you could say that. And… I have the feeling, that you may be the 'one' for Kol. So…" "So, you want me to go and tell Kol?"

"Tell me what?" I heard Kol's voice coming from the door. I had my back towards him and right now I was really glad that he couldn't see my face. "Hey, Kol! Oh, it's that late already? Uh, got to go. Ciao!" Rebekah quickly said and nearly fled the room. '_Great! Thank you so much, Rebekah!_' I turned around feeling nervous as hell. I didn't know what Kol had heard of our conversation, did he hear something or did he just walk in at the end? "What should you tell me, Elena?" Kol asked with a teasing smile, while he made his way over to my bed. He sat against the headboard and made himself comfortable. "Is it something about my good looks?" Kol asked with his teasing smile and patted the spot next to him. Hesitantly I made my way over to him and sat at the edge of the bed. Kol sensed my nervousness and moved a bit more to me. "Look … You… You know I'm not that experienced with talking stuff and all, but… If there is something you need or want to tell me, just know that you can tell me. I promise I won't do anything stupid or laugh at you, if that is what you fear." _'I don't think I can tell him… Or not here anyway…Perhaps…'_ "Can we maybe go somewhere else and talk? Maybe go outside or something?" Kol nodded, stood up and reached for my hand. "Then follow me, Elena. I want to show you a special spot."

Rebekah's P.O.V.

From my window I could see Kol and Elena moving to the woods. They were holding hands, but I don't think they even realized it. It was like a habit for them, every time they would go somewhere, they instantly joined their hands. _'They would really make a cute couple…'_ I thought, while I continued watching them. They were now entering the woods and it got harder to spot them. I knew that Kol was leading them to that special spot. It was laced with many memories, not all of them good, but it was a spot that Kol protected.

Many years ago, he made a witch cast a spell on that spot. The spell made sure, that nobody could detect it, except for Kol and our family. Until now Kol had never showed that spot to somebody. This spot was the place Kol treasured most in the entire world. And the fact that he was showing that spot to Elena, was proof that he cared for Elena, no… That he loved her.

Elena's P.O.V.

After a walk of about twenty minutes, we arrived at a small clearing. We stopped holding hands and Kol moved nearer to the clearing. In the clearing was one big tree and small bush. It all seemed very normal and uninteresting, but for some reason Kol had stopped before the entering of the clearing. He was watching the place with an intense look, as if he could see something I couldn't. _'I wonder what he's seeing... '_ I thought, while I continued observing Kol. Kol was still deep in his thoughts and observations, when I heard movement behind me. I tried to call out for Kol, but for some reason I couldn't utter a word. Slowly I turned around, preparing myself for the worst.

"You should be careful in the woods, Elena." Anne said coming from the shadows. "Danger is everywhere, especially now." She continued and stepped into the light. "Anne! What are you doing here?" I asked stepping a bit nearer. "I came here to warn you, Elena. Watch out for the shadows… Dark things come out of them…" Anne said mysteriously and suddenly she was away. Where she was seconds before, was nothing left but emptiness. "Elena! Elena!" I heard Kol shout from behind me. I quickly spun around and nearly screamed, as Kol was nearly in my face. "What?" I asked a bit shaken and slightly angry. "I've been calling you since over five minutes." Kol laughed and stretched out his hand for me to take it. "Come on, now I'll show you something special." After I took his hand he gave me a big smile and walked us to the clearing.

Once we stood before the tree, Kol touched the tree and closed his eyes. As soon as he opened his eyes again, the clearing seemed to change and before me was a much bigger clearing with a big lake and waterfall coming from higher. Instantly I recognized it as the place where Anne had fallen into the lake. Beautiful flowers were surrounding the lake , flowers with colors so bright it seemed like a dream. The sunrays where mirroring in the lake and the waterfall, they warmed every place in the clearing and made the colors shine even brighter. "Wow, it's beautiful…" I managed to say. He smiled at me and the next thing I know we're sitting under a tree on a beautiful red and white blanket. As I looked questioning at Kol, he only shrugged and turned to the lake with a smile at the corner of his lips.

After a moment of silence I picked up all my courage and leaned against his shoulder. Instantly Kol looked quite shocked, but he wasn't making a move. He smiled down at me and went back to look at the lake. "Kol?" I asked looking at the side of his face. "Mhm?" He answered without looking at me. I was about to speak, but then I hesitated because I remembered the tone he had when he answered and the treacherous smile that was trying to come to the surface at the corner of his lips. _'He's up to something…'_ I had time to think, before Kol crashed his lips unto mine. It was a short, but very sweet kiss. As soon as it was finished, I started blushing like mad and turned to look at the lake, like Kol had before. Although I wasn't looking at him, I could sense him looking at me. "What?" I asked getting nervous again. "You're beautiful when you're blushing." He said and pulled me into his arms, letting his head rest on my shoulder.

From time to time Kol would play with some strands of my hair and I would just lean back in his embrace, enjoying the comfort. "How long can we stay here before we have to go home?" I asked as the sun began to set down. "When the sun has set down, we can begin to go back. But we don't have to hurry, Elena. We have our time." He said smiling and pointed to the sky. The sky was turning into a beautiful mix of violet, orange, yellow, red and dark violet. "I've wanted to tell you something all day long, Kol. I w-…" "I know, Elena. I feel the same way." Kol interrupted me took my hand in his. When Kol saw my astonished look, he chuckled. "I might've heard you talking with Rebekah." He confessed and grinned from ear to ear. "Might've heard? Kol… You know the rooms are soundproof. The only way you could've heard something, was if you had listened at the door." I faked a glare, but couldn't keep myself from smiling. He held up his hands in surrender and gave me a quick kiss. "I hadn't planned it, I swear. I had already opened the door a bit and was going to come in, when I heard you talking… And well, I heard you, both." He said still smiling and hugged me to himself. "And in case you were wondering, Elena. I feel … the same way. I don't know if it's love or if it isn't, but I feel a lot for you. And you know that I'm not good with all this sentimental stuff, but whatever this is… I want to try to work this out." He finished and looked deep into my eyes. "And even if it nearly breaks my heart, to just tell you that… If you want, we can stop everything right now… We can forg-…" Before he could even say the word 'forget', I interrupted him with a long kiss. I put all my emotions into the kiss, I wanted to show him everything I felt and nothing less.

After our kiss, Kol had an expression of shock, disbelieve and wonder. "I don't want to stop, Kol. We… I… I want to what could or can be between us, how we could work out. Last time I did some stupid mistakes, but this time I won't do them again." I told him, got up and walked to the border of the lake. The last sunrays were hitting the water and were making it look magical. Where I was standing, the water was quite dark, but at the other end, where the sun was hitting the water it was the same color as the sky.

I was lost in my thoughts, when I felt two strong arms circle around my waist. I knew it was Kol, so I leaned into those strong arms and enjoyed the warmth coming from him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to run away." Kol mumbled into my ear and together we watched the sunset. Once the sun was completely down, Kol placed his black jacket around my shoulders and together we slowly we walked out of the clearing. "You know, my jacket really suits you." Kol gently whispered into my ear and put his arm around me.

After twenty minutes we arrived at the borders of the property, but before we stepped out of the woods, I made Kol stop. "Wait. What… What are we telling the others? Or are we even saying anything?" I wondered and looked into his eyes. "Why should we tell anything? Rebekah already suspects a thing, so there is no need to tell her. And the others… I'm sure they've come up with some ideas too, so don't worry. If they ask us directly, we tell them the truth." He said and before we walked continued he gave me a long kiss. "You can't believe how happy I am, that I'm now able to do that every time I want to. " I chuckled at his words and laced my fingers in his.

Klaus's P.O.V.

I was just reading some rapports, when my cell phone began ringing. "Hello." "Klaus, I may have found some possibilities for your friend's illness." "Good and what would they be?" I asked trying to hide my rising interest. "Well may friends and I have come to the idea that dark magic may be behind the cause." _'Figured that out too…'_ I thought sarcastically, while I listened to her. "We believe the Bennett witch and Esther are behind your friend's illness, Klaus." "Esther? But she is dead! I witnessed it with my own eyes." I told her angrily. "Her human form yes, but not her spirit. A spirit as powerful as hers is never simply gone." "And how can the Bennett witch be involved?" I wondered out loud. "Well, there's only one possibility. She channeled Esther. Either it was done willingly or it was done by accident. But we are pretty sure, that Esther as taken over the young witch." "Pretty sure?! I don't need you to be 'PRETTY SURE', I need you to 'BE SURE'! Did you get it now?" I asked, trying my best to keep my anger in check. "Yes, master. I got it clear and loud, but we have to see the witch or to get a some sort of connection with her powers. Only then, will we be able to tell." _'I wonder if…'_ " Can you tell if there is black magic involved if you see the concerned person?" After some seconds of silence I heard her take a breath. "I suppose that could work too. Are the symptoms you mentioned to me last time still present?" "No, they've gone as quickly as they had come. " "Then I shall come as fast as possible." And she hung up, without another word.

* * *

**So I hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry that it took me so long for updating, but I really had a lot of other work to do. Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought. :D**


	19. The power within us

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. That's already chapter 19 (can't believe I got this far with that story…) and I've been thinking that I'll maybe write some chapters more. But I don't know how many chapters will come until the story is finished. So, I hope you'll like reading this chapter and please review! :D**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_Are the symptoms you mentioned to me last time still present?" "No, they've gone as quickly as they had come. " "Then I shall come as fast as possible." And she hung up, without another word. _

_*End of last chapter*_

Stefan's P.O.V.

'_How many times do I have to bang on that stupid door, until she'll open it?!'_ I thought angrily, while I continued banging on the door of her house. "I heard you! I'm coming!" I heard her voice coming down the stairs. After another couple of seconds, I heard her turn the key in the lock and soon after the door opened. "Took you long enough." I told the witch and entered her house. "Hi, Bonnie! How have you been?" I heard her mutter behind me, before she closed the door and followed me into the living room.

I quickly sat down on the big couch and folded my hands, looking right at her. "How come she isn't back at her house in normal state?" I asked, while I tried to keep my anger in check. "Something is blocking my energy. It's as if she had a shield around her, it's very powerful." Bonnie explained and took a chair to sit opposite of me. "A shield, you say?" Bonnie nodded and stood up to get a big heavy book. "Well, I don't care how strong that shield is. All I want to know is how long it will take to break it." I state and lean back into that old, shabby couch. "I can't say that, Stefan. The shield is strong and I have the impression, that it's getting stronger or that it doesn't affect Elena as it should." Bonnie explained once she was back and started searching something in it. "What do you mean by that?" I asked feeling now more curious. _'How can something like that happen?' _

"Look, the spells I'm using are very old and have only been used a few times. Mostly these spells are based on dark magic and this kind of magic is very difficult to handle. It can sometimes be quite unpredictable and its results are not very well documented." She continued and pointed to one paragraph. "Should I read the entire thing?" I asked getting impatient. I came here to get answers and results, not some kind of reading class. "No, but in here is mentioned, that the spells have only been used three times in the entire history." _'Do I really have to find the answers on my own?!'_ "And?" I asked getting angry. "Nothing. I just wanted to show you, that our common goal won't be achieved as easily as we thought." _'Figured that out, when it wasn't finished after a day…' _"Good, now what could these unpredictable things be?" "Changes, mostly. It can go from the color of hair, to bigger changes. This can be changing from human to vampire… Or from vampire to…" "To what?" I asked getting angry, that she couldn't answer a question normally.

"To… death." "WHAT?! And why in hell, didn't you tell us that earlier?" I shouted at her. _'Why would she do something like that?'_ "Because I only found out recently. And I only found out recently, that Elena had had some severe side effects." Before I could interrupt her, she held up her hand. "I also learned that these effects have only occurred so severely, because there is or are other powers involved. I believe, no I'm quite sure, that the protection shield is the cause. There would've been a side effect, that is for sure, but the fact there's something resisting, makes or made it worse." _'That's just what I needed…' _

Kol's P.O.V.

We had just entered the house and were making our way over to the living room, when Klaus descended the stairs and stopped us. "We have to talk, before a friend of mine is coming." He said and walking to the living room. "You have a friend, Klaus? Wow, I never thought I would hear that word coming from you." I said, but as soon as my last words left my mouth, I got hit on the back of my head by Elena. "Don't be so mean." She whispered and walked to the living room. '_Oh, that kind of hurt…'_ I thought, while I rubbed the back of my head. I was still thinking about it, when I heard Klaus calling for me.

Once I sat down next to Elena, I nodded for Klaus to talk. "As I said before, a friend", he emphasized the word and gave me a sharp look, "is coming. As a matter of fact, she's a witch." "A witch?" Elena asked and I could see that she was becoming nervous. I quickly took her hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze, wanting to reassure her. "Yes, she has an interesting theory about your recent illness. A theory that involves your old friend Bonnie and our beloved mother." Klaus said sarcastically and gave me meaningful look. _'Great, first she forces us to be like this and when we think she's finally gone, she's still somewhere to annoy us…' _"Well, when is your friend coming?" Elena asked and leaned a bit against my shoulder. This movement caused Klaus to give me a questioning look. I only smiled and gave him a challenging look. "When I had her on the phone, she said that she would come as fast as possible." Klaus quickly looked at his watch and looked back up. "That means, she should be here in…" He got interrupted by knocks at the door. "That would be her." He said and walked to the front door.

Once Klaus had left the room, Elena turned to me and gave me a smile. "What?" I asked truly curious. "Thank you." She said and continued smiling at me. I heard Klaus open the door and welcome the witch and before he entered the living room with the witch, I quickly gave Elena a quick kiss and leaned back. "Kol, Elena. That is my friend Alia." Elena and I both got up, to greet the witch. She was an elderly woman, with short grey hair, a friendly face and she was dressed all in green and red. "Hello, I'm Elena." Elena said and stretched out her hand. The witch shook her hand, but from the moment her hand touched Elena's, we could tell that something happened inside the witch. For a moment the witch was in utter silence and seemed to be quite shocked, before she regained h normality. "I'm Kol." I quickly interjected and put my hand on Elena's back. "Hello! As Klaus was so friendly to introduce me, I'm Alia." She said with a big smile and when sat down in the chair Klaus had been sitting in just moment before. "Well, why is it that you sounded so concerned on the phone?" Klaus asked curious, after he sat down in the chair next to Alia. "It is truly curious that those violent symptoms have stopped just like that. It is impossible, there has to be something behind it."

"By something, do you mean magic or perhaps a witch?" Elena asked leaning a bit forward in curiosity. I was truly proud that Elena came up with the answer so quickly and when I looked over to Klaus, I saw some emotions flicker through Klaus eyes, but before I was really sure he was back to his stoic self. _'Was it pride? I could've sworn it was something like that!'_ I thought, but had to hide the smile that was forming at the corner of my lips. "Yes, my dear. I am sure that magic is involved, especially dark magic. And I'm quite sure that one or two witches are involved." She said and gave Elena a small smile. "How can you be sure?" Elena asked a bit suspiciously. "I can sense the energy coming from you. You have to know that every creature sends out some energy. I know it may sound strange to you, but you have to imagine it like gentle waves. Also dead creatures send out energy, their waves are simply much slower than the once of living creatures. You see, vampires have a special wave 'frequency' and if there is dark magic involved, the energy tends to be even slower, but also heavier. But do not worry, about this wave 'theory', it is of no direct importance for you." Alia explained and folded her hands.

"But what is truly important, is how you feel, Elena." She stated with a smile towards Elena. "Well, I feel good. I don't feel as tired anymore, I have the impression that I'm full of energy. It's like I could go on a marathon. But on the other side I have the feeling, that there's something nagging at me. It's not permanently, but from time to time I feel that pull." This caused to make Klaus's and Alias's eyes to dart to Elena. They seemed now full of interest and I was truly curious. "And how does it exactly feel, this pull?" Alia asked looking over at Klaus. "Well, it's like I feel someone trying to pull at something that is inside of me. It's like when you're in a half sleep and there's someone being, moving near you, next to you. You know that?" She asked a bit unsure and once Alia nodded, Elena continued. "But at the same time, I have this weird feeling. It happens every time this pull happens. It's like an inner battle, there's like a second force in me, which tries to block that pull." This caused my interest to spike even more. "And how often do these pulls happen?" Klaus asked, before I could even open my mouth. "Once to twice a day, but it doesn't hurt. It's just a presence." This statement caused Klaus and Alia to exchange a long look. _'Okay… They know something we don't…'_

"Care to explain, what your look just meant?" I asked Klaus and restrained my want to press the answer out of him. Elena heard my restrain in my voice and gave me a warning look, before she turned back towards Klaus and Alia, to listen to their answer. "We think, well I certainly do, that there is a witch, a powerful one, trying to cause something." Alia said and watched my reaction. I was getting worked up and trying hard not to shout in anger. _'How could someone dare to hurt my Elena?'_ I though angrily, but then something made me stop before I spoke up. _'Wait a sec… Did I just say 'my Elena'? Great… Now I'm beginning to sound a lot like Klaus with his 'my doppelgänger…'_ Elena was probably sensing my inner combat, because she gave me a quick side look, before she squeezed my hand in support, like I had done before. The action made me calmer and I had to smile. _'Who would've thought that a simple action from the person I love, could calm me down like …I just said love… I think I really fell hard for Elena…'_ Before I could even start daydreaming, I quickly made myself stop and thought back about our real problem.

"Okay, well then we just have to find the witch and make her stop what she's doing." I said and stood up to get something to drink. _'I really should stop drifting away in my thoughts…' _"That would be nice if it was that easy, but it isn't. We have at first to find out, what kind of changes she was planning to do and what this witch has already done. Only then we can try to find a cure, if it is needed and if not, well then we can take out the witch." Alia said in a nearly cheering voice. _'Well, I would certainly enjoy taking part at the 'taking out' part…'_

Rebekah's P.O.V.

After I had watched Elena and Kol walk into the forest, I went out to the grill. I was tired of staying at home and of doing nothing. Quite frankly I began to get really bored by this town, I knew I needed change or I would go crazy. Maybe a long holiday could help me? '_Oh, how much I would like to go back to France or Italy… Or even England…' _

When I arrived in front of the grill, the sun was still up, but the grill was slowly filling up. 'It's really a town full of alcoholic… 'I thought and opened the doors. A soon as I entered the grill, I spotted the blond vampire, Caroline, in a booth in the corner. I was surprised to see her all alone, but I had other things to think about, so I simply walked right up to the bar and ordered a drink. While I waited for my drink to come, I sensed Caroline's stare in my back and had to keep calm. _' I hate it, when people stare at me like that!'_ I thought and was relieved when I finally had my drink. I had time to take one sip, before someone, Caroline, sat down on the stool next to mine. "Can I help you?" I asked trying to sound as bored as possible. "H-… How's Elena?" She asked rather nervous. "Well, last I checked she was perfectly fine. Why? Are you feeling guilty for not caring more for her?" I just couldn't help myself; I loved to mess around with people, especially these people. _'There has to be a motive, why she's suddenly caring for her old __friend...__ For months they only talked with her if necessarily and they would never really ask how she is! Why the sudden interest?' _

"I was just wondering… You know, I haven't seen her around the grill lately or elsewhere." "Well, maybe she's avoiding seeing you guys. Ever thought of that?" _'I bet she never got that idea…'_ "Yeah, right. Elena would never do that. We are her friends!" Caroline quickly exclaimed and took a big gulp from her drink. _'Yeah right… Friends…'_ "Of course, like you guys would never abandon her. Like you would never force her to give up her friends. Like you would never lock her into a cave in the middle of a night, in the middle of a storm! Like you would never ever reject her, after you learned that she became a vampire!" I shouted and stormed out of the grill. I had to get away from the grill; all that happened was just too similar to my own story. So I quickly sped home and once I arrived there, I saw that we had a visitor. I really wasn't in the mood to meet someone, so I was tempted to sneak back out, but when I heard Klaus's voice, I knew I couldn't do that.

"Oh, Rebekah! Please come into the living room." Klaus called from the living room. I took a deep breath and once I had relaxed a bit, I stared walking towards the living room. Once I entered, I spotted Kol and Elena on one couch and in the chair in front of the couch an elderly woman. "Rebekah, meet Alia. She's an old friend of mine and she's here to help with the 'mystery illness' Elena had." "Oh, what a coincidence. I was just at the grill, when Caroline asked how you're feeling, Elena." Elena lifted her eyebrow and looked very skeptical. "Did she? Wonder what caused that sudden interest." Elena said coldly and stretched her arms. "Yes, that's what I've been wondering too. I'm sure it has something to do with what you had." I confirmed and looked towards Alia, who was nodding in approval. "Well, I don't want to be rude, but I'm quite tired and would like to go up to my room. Alia, do you need me for something this evening or can I go up to my room?" Elena asked after a moment of silence. "That's okay for me, Elena. I will however need you tomorrow, so if Klaus would be so friendly, I'd like to come back tomorrow." Alia asked and turned towards Klaus. "Why come back? Please stay here, Alia. You're always welcome in my home. You can have one of the guest bedrooms." "Oh, that would be really generous of you, Klaus." Alia said in a happy voice and got up, to wish Elena goodnight.

Elena's P.O.V.

After I left the living room, I quickly stopped in the kitchen to 'eat' dinner and went up to my room to shower. Once I was finished with showering I put on my pajamas and was just putting back my covers, when there was a slight knock at the door. I had a good idea who it could be, but went to open the door by myself. And like I thought, Kol was standing in front of the door in his pajamas. "I hope I'm not disturbing you? I just wanted to tell you goodnight, before I go read something…" Kol asked and stated scratching his neck, like he does when he's a bit nervous. But of course that habit only happens, when he's with his family or… around me. "Not at all, you want to come in?" I asked and felt very shy for a moment. "Yeah, why not." Kol answered and gave me a real smile. So, I opened the door a bit wider and once Kol had stepped inside I closed it.

"Oh, you were just going to bed. I can leave if you want." Kol said after he saw the covers which were thrown back and turned back around to me. "No, it's fine really. I had planned to read a bit, but I like to talk and spend time with you just as much." I told him, but once I realized what I said, I wanted to hide in a hole. _'That's just the way to start an absolutely not awkward conversation, Elena… You're scaring him off, before you even got a real chance at knowing him…'_ "Well, that nice to hear." Kol whispered and suddenly hugged me. It was a quite a long hug and when Kol started to step back; he began scratching his neck again. A habit, I began to like very much, since it was something he only did in private and around the people he trusted. In these moments you could see bits of his real personality.

"So, well… Have a good night and… sleep well." He quickly uttered and was about to leave, but I made him stop, before he could reach the door. "Wait, Kol. W-… Would you like to stay… ? I-… J… You… could perhaps read here?" I asked and felt even more nervous. _'Great, now he's surely thinking you're a pathetic girlfriend… Gosh, I feel like a school girl all over again...'_ "I would very much like that. I'll just go and get my book, alright?" "Okay." I had just time to walk over to the bed, when I heard the door close again. _'He's really fast… I wonder if I'll ever get used to that speed…'_ I got in on my side of the bed and left space for Kol to join me. He quickly got in on the other side and moved the covers, so they would covers us both to the waist. Then we both turned on our bedside lamps and started reading. Again there was silence between us, but it wasn't an awkward one. In fact it was quite a comfortable one and I felt as if I had really reached home. A feeling I hadn't had since, I last hugged my parents, the morning of their death. But only thinking about their death made me sad again and before I got depressed, I quickly concentrated on the book again.

After another while of reading, I was truly tired and so I closed the book, placed it on my nightstand turned off my light and turned towards Kol and simply looked at him. "You want me to leave?" He asked slightly turning away from his book, but not quite. "Nah, you can stay." I answered and put my head on his chest, making him my personal pillow. A very comfortable and warm pillow. "Do you mind if I use you as my pillow?" I asked silently, while I hoped he would say that he didn't mind. "Nah, it's okay. You can stay." Kol said, while nearly copying my previous statement. I had to chuckle at the way he said it and made myself even more comfortable. "Okay, because you're really comfortable." I said yawning, while I felt my eyes slowly closing. "I'm glad you think that way." I heard him whisper and felt him giving me a kiss on my forehead before I fell into a heavenly sleep.

* * *

**I decided to take in another P.O.V. again, and well I hope you liked it! So, please review and let me know what you thought! :D P.S. Hope you like the new turn in Kol and Elena's relationship. **


	20. Plans and Thoughts

**-Disclaimer-I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All rights belong to the owners.**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_Do you mind if I use you as my pillow?" I asked silently, while I hoped he would say that he didn't mind. "Nah, it's okay. You can stay." Kol said, while nearly copying my previous statement. I had to chuckle at the way he said it and made myself even more comfortable. "Okay, because you're really comfortable." I said yawning, while I felt my eyes slowly closing. "I'm glad you think that way." I heard him whisper and felt him giving me a kiss on my forehead before I fell into a heavenly sleep. _

_*End of last chapter*_

Kol's P.O.V.

When I woke up, I was for a moment a bit confused. At first I couldn't remember where I was, but then it all came back to me and when I slightly turned to my left, I saw Elena lying there. She was still asleep, curled into my side, and I simply looked at her. Even with her hair tousled from sleep, she looked beautiful. _'I wish every morning could be like this… To wake up next to her, having her curled into my side…'_ The sun was shining into the room, bathing it in a very bright light. Normally I would've gotten up and went to my room, but I was so comfortable right now, that I decided I to stay in bed for a little while longer and before I really realized it, may eyes were closing on their own accord again.

The next thing I know, I feel movement next to me. "Where are you going?" I mumbled into my pillow, not wanting to open my eyes and to wake up. "I'm going to shower and then I'll go and eat breakfast." Elena answered and was about to move again, but I stopped her by pulling at whatever I got to reach from her. It turned out to be her waist and when I pulled again, she let out a little shriek and started laughing. "Come back to bed. It's still early and besides, there's no need to get up." I said and hugged her to my body. I really didn't want to face the reality just now. "Oh, come on Kol. We have to get at one time, besides Alia wanted to see me." Elena said, while trying to get free from grasp. She tried to sound angry or irritated, but I could hear her amusement in her voice. "Yes, maybe. But she didn't say it had to be the first thing in the morning." I continued trying to persuade her. I knew that by now her determination of getting up was slowly melting, but to make it even faster I slowly nuzzled my nose into her neck and tightened my grip a bit more. She let out a loud sight and turned to face me. "Okay, I give up." She said in fake irritation and leaned farther into my embrace. "Good, then I can go back to sleep." I told her and buried my face in her hair, before I let myself go back into a nice sleep.

When I woke up for the third time, I was definitely alone in bed. I turned to look at Elena's side, but it was empty and the sheets were already quite cold. _'Huh… That's weird… Surely I didn't sleep so long?_' I wondered and looked at the clock on Elena's nightstand. "One p.m.? How could I sleep so long?" I wondered out loud and slowly got up. I rubbed my eyes to get some of the sleep away and got up, putting the sheets and covers back in place. Then I made my way to the door opened it and checked if there was anyone in the hall. Once I was sure no one was there I snuck to my door and just before I was able to close it I heard Rebekah's chuckle behind me. "Trying to sneak to your room after a night out?" I turned around rolled my eyes. "I just didn't want someone to see me in my pajamas." I tried to lie, but as always when I'm lying to Rebekah, I terribly failed. "Of course, Kol. Oh before I forget it. Elena, Alia, Klaus, Elijah and I are eating lunch downstairs. We have a plate for you if you'd like to join us." Rebekah said smiling and walked to the stairs. _'Great, now she probably ran off to tell the others or… only Elena… They've become quite the gossiping team lately.'_ I thought while I reopened my room door and got inside.

Elena's P.O.V.

When I woke up the second time and loosened Kol's grip on my waist to get up, I kind of felt guilty. For some reason I didn't want to let him alone, to wake up alone, and on the other side I could just chuckle at that thought. I had truly fallen for Kol, really hard. _'Guess I'll just have to live with it…'_ I thought and went to take a quick shower, before I dressed into my favorite pair of jeans and a navy blue T-shirt. I looked a last time towards the still sleeping and snoring Kol and quietly got out of my room. It was now around eleven in the morning and slowly my hunger was making its presence known, so I walked to the kitchen.

When I entered the kitchen I spotted Alia and Elijah around the table. "Morning Alia, Elijah." I quickly said and opened the fridge to get a blood bag. "Good morning Elena." Elijah said and got back to reading his newspaper. "Good morning Elena! What a wonderful day, isn't it?" Alia said in her cheerful voice and took a sip from her special tea. Special, because I had never smelled such a tea. _'Probably one of her witchy things…' _"Yes, wonderful." I answered once I had taken a sip from my mug with blood. "How did you sleep? I hope your bed was comfortable." I asked and sat down next to Alia. "Oh yes, very comfortable." For a moment we all sat in silence, sipping our individual drinks. Then we all heard Klaus descending the stairs and only moments later he appeared at the entrance of the kitchen. "Morning Alia, Elena, Elijah." He said and prepared himself a mug with blood in it. He then sat down at the table next to Elijah and began sipping on his drink. "How are you planning to find out what changed inside of Elena, Alia?" Klaus asked after his third sip.

"Well, I thought I could do some strength tests, some mind searching and others. Why?" "I was just wondering. But why would you do a strength test, Alia?" This question was a really good question, I had thought about it too. And I wasn't the only one who got interested by it; Elijah too seemed very interested by it. I really couldn't blame him; it did seem weird to do a strength test. "Oh, I have the impression that a strength test could tell us more than we want to admit or think. Elena, tell me. Do you have the feeling your strength is different than it was before? That you have perhaps more or less strength?" I had to think for a minute, because it wasn't such an easy question. Since I became a vampire, I had never had a chance to use my full strength. "Well, I don't think so. Or at least I can't tell you, because all the events happened so fast. I had never had the time to really use and try out my full strength. So I really can't tell you anything precisely, Alia." I answered and washed out my mug afterwards.

"In that case we shouldn't wait too long to test your strength, Elena. You could have some hidden talents!" Alia said and then laughed as if she had just made the joke of the year. Alia was really nice and cheerful, but there was something that just crept me out. Actually all the witches I ever met had that thing, even Bonnie … when she was still my friend. "Elena is right. She never had the chance to try out her full strength. And I do believe that a strength test could be of good use. Besides Klaus and I know what a kind of strength a new vampire should have. Of course they are, in detail, different from one person to the other, but you can approximately say how strong Elena should be or how fast she should be." Elijah said and placed his newspaper on the table. "Yes, Elijah is right. I think we could do such a test this afternoon." Klaus said and put his mug down. "What kind of test?" Rebekah asked from the entrance of the kitchen. "A strength test. You want to participate?" Klaus asked and turned around in his seat. "Why not." She answered and sat down next to me. "Don't we want to eat something? I'm kind of hungry, is anybody else hungry too?" Rebekah asked while she looked at all of us. "Well, I'm kind of hungry actually." I said and stood up to look into the cabinets.

"Great, so we two can cook for all of you and you", she pointed at Klaus, Elijah and Alia, "can get out of our kitchen and let us work. We'll call you when lunch's ready." Rebekah said dismissively, before she took out some ingredients. "Might I stay here with you girls?" Alia asked with her mug in between her hands. I looked over at Rebekah and when she shrugged, I smiled towards Alia and nodded. "Oh, thank you, girls. I really love to cook, you know, but I have seldom time to do so." I was a slowly getting annoyed by Alia and not wanting to show my irritation, I nodded while I smiled. But on the inside I just wanted to roll my eyes and leave the kitchen.

After a long hour of cooking, lunch was finally ready and we started serving. Klaus, Elijah, Alia and Rebekah were all settled around the table and only then did I realize, that I hadn't seen Kol come downstairs. In fact, I could hear him snoring softly and quietly. _'Wait a minute! I can hear him? But… That's impossible! He's upstairs in my room, which is nearly sound proof! '_ I sat down at the table as well, but couldn't bring myself to eat. I kept thinking about my recent discovery. _'Maybe that was someone else?... Let's try it again…'_ And again I heard a silent snoring, followed with the movement of sheets. _'Nope, I'm not dreaming… Guess I got some hearing improvement…'_ "Aren't you going to eat?" Alia asked from next to me. "I was just thinking about something." I answered smiling and started eating. "Well, while you continue eating. I'm going quickly to the bathroom upstairs." Rebekah said and left the kitchen. I heard her go up the stairs and walk to the far end of her corridor, then I heard her open a door, her door and go inside. Only then I wasn't able to hear her clearly anymore.

I was just drinking from my glass of water asked a question I had never heard before. "Elena, my dear, are you married?" This question was so sudden and unexpected, that I burst out laughing and in the same proses I spat out all the water I had in my mouth. "N-… No, I'm not married." I uttered still laughing. I tried to calm myself down, but the question just kept running through my mind and every time I would think about it, I would start laughing again. I was laughing so hard, that I even fell from my chair, this caused me to laugh some more and to get even more strange looks from Klaus, Elijah and Alia. "Why are you laughing so hard, Elena?" I heard Kol asked from near the fridge, I was quite shocked to hear him suddenly behind me. But when I looked over at him, I had another fit of laughter. "What's up with her?" Kol asked the others with a raised eyebrow. "I have absolutely no idea." Rebekah answered next to him and looked at Klaus for an answer. "Alia asked her if she was married and then she burst out laughing." Klaus answered and Kol only raised his eyebrows before he turned around to hide his smile. _'Why can't I stop laughing? … What's wrong with me?...' _

After another couple of minutes of laughing, I had finally calmed down and was able to take back my seat. Kol and I were eating, while the others had left the room to their own things. For a moment we were both silent, but then Kol turned to me. "Why did you laugh so hard, when Alia asked you if you were married?" He whispered and looked me in the eyes. "I don't know… I just couldn't help it and once I had started, I couldn't stop. Maybe I…" I hesitated. Could I really tell that Kol so early in our relationship? "You what, Elena? You know you can tell me everything" Kol said and gently nudged my shoulder. "I think I just felt really uncomfortable, especially with Elijah and Klaus around." "Okay, Elijah I can understand… But why Klaus? Are you feeling something for him?" Kol asked getting angry. I only rolled my eyes and hit him lightly in the back of his head. "No, you idiot. But think about it… Half a year ago I was still human, the human doppelgänger, that Klaus needed for his army of hybrids. And he needed me to have descendants! His plan was to have me married off to someone and have kids, or just have kids. Got it?" I was as if a light had suddenly turned on and Kol slowly nodded. "Okay, yeah… If you see it that way."

As soon as we had finished our lunch and cleaned our dishes, Kol came up to me and hugged me. "You know I didn't like waking up the third time without you." He whispered into my ear and placed a kiss at the top of my head. "A third time? I only know of two times. The first time we were both awake and the second time was the last time." I said looking up at him. "Nope." He said smiling, popping the 'p' and giving me a quick kiss on my lips. "I woke up three times. The first time was still early this morning. You were still sleeping and I watched you for a moment before I went back to sleep. The rest is correct." He said smiling and gave me another kiss. "You know the first time sounds quite creepy to me." I said jokingly, gave him another, longer kiss and broke free of his 'trap'. He let out a protesting sound, but let me go. "Come on, we should search the others. I want to do these damn tests now, so I have to afternoon free." Instantly he lifted his eyebrows in a suggesting manner and gave me one of his smirks. "Mhm, I like your idea." "Oh, shut up. Now let's move."

Kol's P.O.V.

I let Elena lead the way and followed right behind. I just couldn't help my grin that was stuck on my face. Since I woke up this morning I couldn't wish it from my face, of course I knew why it was there, but it was weird for me to smile all the time. Elena had definitely changed me, changed all of us. When I was around Elena I really had the feeling to be another person, the person I never knew I would wish to be. A nice, caring and gently person towards the ones I love. Before I only knew one thing and that was, that if I cared that this was a weakness… But with Elena, everything changed. I didn't see it as a weakness anymore, I saw it as a chance. A chance to change into someone better, someone…loveable. _'You're sounding so cheesy… Next thing I know, I'll be proclaiming my love for Elena on every rooftop…'_ I thought and put an arm around Elena's shoulder. She quickly turned her head, gave me a beautiful smile and leaned unto my shoulder.

We walked towards the library, where we could here Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Alia chatting. I knocked at the door, took away my arm from Elena's shoulder and together we entered the room. Rebekah was sitting on a chair, next to her was Alia and on the other chairs in the room where Klaus and Elijah. Of course every time Elijah saw Elena with me, he clenched his fists for a moment before he released them, but the others didn't seem to notice. Probably he was still doing that, because every time I would see Elijah when Elena's around me, I would put my hand for a short moment on the small of her back. _'I shouldn't do that probably, but I can't resist it…' _I thought, while I made my way over to a free chair.

"So, Elena. Is there something you might've discovered? Perhaps a new ability? Or an improvement of an ability?" Alia asked as soon as Elena was seated. "I… I might have had an improvement." At this statement everyone, including me, gave Elena their full attention. "Oh, please tell." "Well, I have discovered this morning, well at lunch, that my hearing has quite improved. I was able to hear Kol snoring upstairs, while we were all chatting and eating downstairs." "I do not snore!" I quickly interfered and faked a glare towards Elena. "Yes you do!" Rebekah and Elena said in unison. They both looked at each other and started laughing. '_Great, now my girlfriend and sister are teaming up against me…'_ "Besides, I heard you Kol. Now accept the fact or go and sulk in a corner." Elena continued in a mocking way, before she smirked towards me. _'Can't believe the shy Elena just said something like that… But I like it…'_ I thought and faked another glare towards her. When I looked towards Klaus, I could see he was holding back his laughter with minimal effort. "Oh, don't even start Klaus! You're snoring too, but your snoring could wake up a bear that's in hibernation." I said after I gave him a couple of glares. "Yeah, so what! You know yo-.." "Stop! Now's not the time for this kind of contest." Elijah interfered and nodded towards Alia for her to continue.

"Now, I know that it is normal for vampire to have great hearing, but Klaus… Is that normal for such a young vampire?" Alia asked Klaus. "No it isn't. You see, I've put a lot of work in this house to make the walls more sound proof. For normal vampires, that would be under 600 years, these walls are think enough to provide them with total privacy, as they can't hear through them. For vampire of our age", he looked towards Rebekah, Elijah and Kol, "these walls are thick enough to block some sound, the most silent sounds. But we can still hear through these walls and if we really try hard, we can hear the most silent noises too." Klaus took a moment to think before he continued. "That Elena could hear Kol snoring from the kitchen with us talking at normal level, would mean that she has the hearing ability of a vampire, who's over a thousand years old." Klaus finished and looked towards a slightly paler Elena. "But how can that be possible? I'm only like… 7 months old!" Elena exclaimed and began scratching her upper arm. That was a habit, she had when she was nervous or feeling uncomfortable. "I told you before. Magic makes it possible." Alia said, but she seemed troubled about something.

"I know that. Still… It makes absolutely no sense! At first this witch makes me really ill, at a point where I'm nearly dying, and then she heals me only to give me some 'extra powers'? … That's just not logical." Elena said and started pacing around. '_It's true… That really doesn't make any sense…' _"That's true. It doesn't make sense, but I don't think that was the plan of the witch. I think the plan was to either kill you or to make you suffer. Or perhaps…" "Perhaps what?" I asked angrily, I just couldn't get over the fact that someone was trying to hurt Elena. "There is an old, powerful spell… This spell could bring up these kind of symptoms, but I'm not really sure… The spell has only been used a handful of times in history and the symptoms, effects and results aren't documented very well." Alia said and let a big, heavy book appear in front of her. She searched for some seconds and then stopped at one specific page. "Here it is. A very old, dark spell. It has only been used three to four times, we can't say exactly, but their results aren't written in here. I only know that it has been one time successful, but also this 'successful' result had some major side effects. However the use of this kind of spell can be very dangerous for the cursed one and for the witch using the spell. Only a desperate witch or a very powerful and self confident witch would try such a thing." At that we all exchanged a look and for all of us it was clear who was behind it. _'The Bennett witch is surely behind this… Esther somehow too… I can't believe she would simply disappear like this…' _"So, I think we all know who could be behind this. Now, what do we do?" I asked and played with the hem of my shirt. "We find a way to stop what she's doing, try to find out why you aren't as affected as you should by now and then we best take her out. Or else she may try to do that again." Alia said and closed her spell book.

"Why do you say I'm not correctly affected?" Elena asked before Alia had even the chance to get up. "Well, you are under no visible affect. You're not pale, you're not coughing blood and you don't seem sick at all. Secondly, you're not dead. So, you can be happy." Alia said frankly and made her book disappear. "Why should I be dead?" "Because that's what happened to the others, Elena." I looked over to Elena trying to get her reaction, but she seemed to still proses it. But suddenly I could see a fire in her eyes that wasn't there before and suddenly she got up and I could literally feel her anger. "Then let's go and take out that bitch! For years I helped her everywhere I could and now she's trying to kill me a second time? No thanks!" Elena said and stormed out of the room, leaving no place for an argument. "Well, I'm certainly following her!" Rebekah said and rushed out as well. "I don't know about you, brothers, but I want to kick some witch ass tonight!" I explained and rushed our as well to join Elena and Rebekah.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Hope you like it and please review to let me know what you thought of it! :D **


	21. The Masquerade

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All rights belong to the owners. - I can't believe we're already at chapter 21! I think that I might slowly come to the end of this story. When and how the story will end I haven't entirely decided yet.**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_Then let's go and take out that bitch! For years I helped her everywhere I could and now she's trying to kill me a second time? No thanks!" Elena said and stormed out of the room, leaving no place for an argument. "Well, I'm certainly following her!" Rebekah said and rushed out as well. "I don't know about you, brothers, but I want to kick some witch ass tonight!" I explained and rushed our as well to join Elena and Rebekah. _

_*End of last chapter*_

Elena's P.O.V.

After I stormed out of the room, I wasn't correctly thinking. My anger was driving me automatically towards Bonnie's house. I had just reached the borders of the town, when I heard shouts behind me. "Elena, wait!" That was Rebekah's voice and as soon as I had stopped, she was next to me. "You know you're really faster than you look. Well you're certainly faster than me…" She and turned around to face the town, to face Bonnie's house. I was about to turned around as well, when I heard three other vampires approaching. "Klaus, Elijah and Kol are coming as well." Rebekah only nodded and we both turned around to welcome them. What I hadn't expected was for Elijah to caring Alia in his arms. At that I slightly turned to Rebekah and raised an eyebrow, but she only shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, next time wait for us!" Kol said and came up to the both of us. Without thinking he came to be and gave me a quick kiss on my lips. Exactly at the same moment as Kol kissed me, we heard a loud 'thud' followed by a 'hey!'. After Kol stepped back to stand next to me, we saw that Alia was lying on the floor, rubbing her butt and that Elijah had an expression of shock and slight anger. '_Ups… Guess he saw the kiss…' _I thought, while I looked at Alia.

"So, where does that witch live?" Alia asked once she was back on her feet. "See that house next to the tree? That's hers." Rebekah said and turned to face the house again. "Do we have a plan?" Klaus asked standing next to Rebekah. "Not exactly. Who has an invitation into her house?" I quickly asked, without taking my eyes of the house. "I have one" Rebekah answered. "Well, I guess I have one too, since I'm not a vampire!" Alia said, before she burst out laughing. This time I couldn't help myself and I just rolled my eyes_. 'She's really annoying…'_ "Okay, that makes us two who can enter… Elijah didn't you have one as well?" I asked, wondering why he hadn't said anything. He stepped up next to Kol, gave him slight glare before he nodded towards me. "If I can remember right, I have one." '_Oh… Kol really could've found a better timing to kiss me…' _

"Good, that makes us three candidates. I guess if I go and knock, she would give me one as well… So, my plan is to go down there, to get inside the house and to find out what she did and what she had in mind." I explained and wanted to walk down the small hill, but Kol and Rebekah both held me back. "Not so fast! You're not going in there alone." Kol quickly said and pulled me back some more. "I agree with my brother." Klaus said and you could nearly see him thinking about a plan. "My plan is, Alia goes to the house and gets herself invited in. Once you're inside, Elena comes and knocks at the door. In the mean time you, Alia, are going to invite us all in, but do it silently so the witch won't hear you. Once you've done that, we circle the house. I will be near the backdoor, in ear range, with Elijah. Rebekah and Kol, you'll come in by the front door. Naturally she will try to put spells on us as soon as we enter, that's why you, Alia, will put spells on Bonnie. Can you do that?" Klaus asked and Alia nodded. "Good. Then the plan is settled." Klaus finished, but suddenly I had another idea. "Wait! Bonnie can't do something like that on her own initiative… I am sure that the others are involved. Especially the Salvatore's." I quickly told them, but especially Klaus. "You're right… Okay, so once we have some information form the witch, we make her call the others. Then I will need you Alia, to make our recent scents disappear… Is that possible for you?" Klaus asked Alia and again she only nodded. "Good, then we'll wait for them to be in the living room so we can attack… Did you all understand the plan?" Again we all only nodded, we weren't in the mood for speaking right now. "Then it's all settled." I said and turned towards them all. "See you afterwards and… be careful." I finished, I could sense tears forming in my eyes, so I took off with Alia, before anyone could notice.

I stopped behind a tree, which would allow us to see the street and the people on it, without them seeing us. "Okay, good luck, Alia." I said and even thought I wasn't her biggest fan, I quickly hugged her. "Thank you, Elena." Alia said and walked slowly to Bonnie's door. She rang the bell and some seconds later Bonnie opened it. "Can I help you?" Bonnie asked suspiciously. "Uh, yes please. You see my car broke down…" She pointed to a parked car in the street. "And I was hoping I might use your phone… You see I don't have a cell phone." I hadn't thought she could be such a good actress. She truly sounded distressed and helpless. "Okay, come in. The phone's in the living room." Bonnie said and opened the door wider, so Alia could enter. "Thank you so much, my dear." She finished and entered. I heard her walk to the living room and pick up the phone, which was my clue to run to the door.

I knocked twice at the door and only seconds later Bonnie opened it. She looked shocked to see me, but quickly forced a smile on her face. "Elena! How nice to see you!" She said in her fakest voice. At the same time I could hear Alia whisper the words, which would allow Klaus and the other to enter her home. Once I had heard all the names that we needed, I smiled at Bonnie. "Yes, it's nice to see you as well! You look grate by the way!" I said in my most cheerful voice I could bring up. "Thank you." "I was hoping that I could talk with you… It's… About the Mikaelson's…" I tried to make my voice sound insecure, frightened and even slightly angry. "Oh, did something happen?" She asked. I quickly thought of my parent's death, because I knew that at that thought tears would come to my eyes. "Y-… Yes…" I answered crying now heavily. Tears were also always a way to get through Bonnie, she just couldn't fathom to see someone crying. "Elena… Come in." She said and as soon as I passed the threshold I hugged her. _'Ha, it's really too easy to get to her… If she only knew…'_ I thought, while she walked me to the living room. There Alia was still 'on the phone', trying to reach someone. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry to disturb you. I was able to reach my nephew, Miss. He will come by to get me." Alia said after she hung up. "That's alright." Bonnie said without really looking at her, which was good, since I could see Klaus and Elijah entering the house just behind Alia. I could also hear Rebekah and Kol opening the front door and come in quietly.

"Tell me Bonnie, why did you cast a spell on me?" I decided to pursue the plan without anymore delaying. "What spell?" She asked stuttering, a sign that she knew exactly what she did. "I… I don't know what you're talking about Elena…" She continued and as soon as she had said the last words, I saw her eyes grow in size as she discovered Rebekah and Kol behind me. Right away she began chanting, trying to do something, but she soon discovered that nothing happened thanks to Alia. "What are you trying to do?" Bonnie asked with slight fear. I had to admit that I began to enjoy seeing her like this. She deserved it. "Oh, I just want to talk. Nothing else." I said smiling and sat down on the couch. Bonnie turned around and in that moment she discovered Klaus and Elijah. "H-… How did you get in?! I never invited you all!" She exclaimed and walked backwards to the wall. She was trapped and she knew it, but I had the feeling she was trying to get some kind of weapon. "Thanks to our dear friend here." Klaus said in a cruel voice and smiled towards Alia. Bonnie's eyes widen in fear again, before they clouded over in anger. "You, bitch! How could you do that?! How could you do something like that to me?! I'm your friend!" Bonnie said shouting at me. "Friends?! Ha!" I said laughing out loud. "We haven't been friends for half a year and we'll never be friends again!" I shouted from my seat and had to restrain myself from killing her right on the spot.

Bonnie huffed out in annoyance and gave us all glares. "What do you want?" She nearly spat out. "The reason why you used that spell." "I don't know what spell you mean." Bonnie said trying to play dumb. Before I could really knew what I did, I had Bonnie pinned to the wall by her throat. "Now listen closely. I'm not in the mood for your games." I said every word slowly and distinctively. "Did you get it?" I asked while putting some more pressure unto her throat. "Y-… Yes." She uttered in fear. "Good." I said and released her. I had just turned my back on her to walk back to the couch, when I felt a stake go through my upper half, near my heart. I know that I should be shouting in near agony, but for some reason it didn't quite hurt. It was like a little paper cut, nothing more. I turned around to pin Bonnie back to the wall, but Kol had already took care of that. The rest of the room was silently watching me. Without waiting any longer I took out the stake from my chest and threw it to the floor. "That. Was. A. Huge. Mistake!" I shouted at Bonnie. I crouched down and wanted to attack her, but something, no someone held me back. I turned around and saw that Klaus was the one holding at my hair. "Why did you stop me?!" I asked angrily. "Because we need answers first. " He simply said and changed his hold on my hair to my arm. "Okay, okay. I'll calm down." I said annoyed and once he released me, I walked to the couch, where Rebekah was laughing really hard. "You should've seen her face!" She had the chance to say, before she burst out laughing again. _'Glad I could amuse someone…'_

"Now, if you try that again… Let's say you could be missing a finger or two. Got it?" Kol asked angrily. Only now did I see that every vampire in the room, including me, had their fangs down. My favorite t-shirt was ruined and full of blood. _'Great! She ruined my favorite shirt! Rebekah will be please to know that we can go shopping tomorrow…'_ I thought a bit annoyed, while I watched Kol threaten Bonnie. "Let's continue, we have no time to lose." Klaus said and sat on the couch as well. "Who ordered you to do that spell?" Kol asked, after he had placed Bonnie on a chair in front of us. "No one." She spat out. "Say the truth!" Kol said and took out a long knife. _'What?! I thought he only said that as a joke!'_ I thought, while I slowly began panicking, but Rebekah hit me in the ribs with her elbow and slightly shook her head. _'Uuf… I thought he would really do that…' _He placed the knife on Bonnie's index and gave s bit pressure on it, to make her feel the sharp blade. She looked as if she was going to faint and so he asked the question again. This time Bonnie took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, I didn't do it alone. Stefan asked me if there was a possibility to turn you back into a human. When I told him there was a possibility, he asked me to do the spell. The spell said that after two days you would get a high fever and after that you would slowly and painfully turn into a human again." She explained, but I was sure she was holding back something. "You're still hiding something, Bonnie." I told her. She gave me a glare, but decided to answer. "Okay, there is something else… Stefan asked me to do another spell…" That's when Alia made her presence known for the first time since we were all in the room. She walked up to Bonnie and slapped her. "You know exactly, that these kinds of spells are totally forbidden! Don't you have any honor?" Alia asked angrily after she stood back. "What is it?" Klaus asked annoyed. "She used a love spell! The spell you make Elena fall in love with Stefan again, so that he could come and get her from your house and take her away!" Alia exclaimed angrily. All eyes turned to look at Bonnie in disbelieve. Only I wasn't astonished and began laughing. "Oh, Bonnie. You never accepted the fact that I left Saint Stefan, did you?" And after little pause I continued. "You're truly pathetic. You were always jealous of Caroline and me, always. You just couldn't accept it that I moved on. That I could be happy without you guys around, didn't you?"

_***Ding, dong* **_

We all turned towards the door. "Are you expecting someone?" I asked Bonnie silently. "It should probably be Stefan… He comes regularly to check on the progress of the spells." She answered silently and looked slightly pale. "What should we do?" I asked Klaus and the others, while I tried to think of a plan. _***Ding, dong***_ "Kol, free Bonnie. Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, Alia go and hide somewhere. Alia don't forget to mask our scent, but not Elena's. You Elena are going to stay here in the living room on the couch." He turned towards the now free Bonnie. "You are going to open the door for Stefan and pretend to be normal. And don't forget, we can still kill you in an instant." Klaus said menacingly and quickly sped away to hide somewhere.

Bonnie then got up and made her way to the door. As soon as she opened it Stefan began talking. "What took you so long?" He asked angrily and stalked to the living room, where he discovered me on the couch. When I saw him enter the living room, I nearly wanted to throw up and to leave the house, but I knew I couldn't do that. Before I was about to say something I remembered the love spell. _'That could be fun… That will show him, that you don't do something like that!' _"Elena! Haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" 'Oh, let the fun begin…I just hope Kol won't be too angry.' "Stefan!" I shouted and hugged him. For a moment he seemed really shocked, but then he hugged me as well. "Oh, you don't know how much I missed you! It was so horrible in that house!" I said, while I faked crying. "Elena, sweetheart. It's all going to be okay. I'm here now. They will never get you back, I promise." I sniffed back my 'tears' and hugged him a bit tighter. "Yes, like you will never get the chance to do that again." I spat out and plunged three vervain darts into his back. "E-… Le-…" He had the chance to utter, before he collapsed on the floor. "You can come out!" I called the others and waited next to the unconscious Stefan. "Never thought I would see you, Elena, do something like that to a Salvatore." Rebekah said and gave me an approving nod. "If you only knew…" I said chuckling and moved to lean against a wall, while Klaus and Elijah took care of Stefan.

"Why did you have to hug him?" Kol whispered into my ear. I gave him a quick kiss and leaned back. "You know why. I had to make him believe that the spell worked." Kol grumbled something even I couldn't hear and nodded. "Yeah I know… But that doesn't mean I liked it." He continued, clearly not happy with it at all. "Hey, you two lovebirds! We're about to go back home, care to join us?" Rebekah called from the other side of the room. "Yeah, we're coming, Reb." Kol said and took my hand. "Hey, what about Bonnie and Stefan?" I asked as we came up to Klaus and the others. "We take them with us. They haven't told us all we need." Klaus said and nodded towards Bonnie and Stefan.

Rebekah's P.O.V.

Klaus and Elijah were currently bringing Bonnie and Stefan outside, so we could continue questioning them at home. I was still inside the house watching Kol and Elena. When we were hiding and saw that Elena was hugging Stefan, I had sensed him getting angry. He was truly jealous at that moment, but I knew that Elena was only playing. I had to admit that it was kind of fun, to see Kol so jealous. Never ever, had I seen him jealous, so that was something completely new for me. "Relax, Kol. You know she loves you." I whispered to him, while we were watching from that damn small closet. Apparently my last words got through to him and he looked at me in shock. "Why do you look so shocked? Oh… Wait a minute. You're together, but you never told each other that you loved each other?" The silence was answer enough and I only shook my head. "You two… You're really perfect for each other…" I told him, just before Elena called us.

"Hey, you two lovebirds! We're about to go back home, care to join us?" I called Kol and Elena. The really master the art of zoning out of us. "Yeah, we're coming, Reb." Kol answered and I walked out of that smelly house. "Hey, what about Bonnie and Stefan?" I heard Elena asked and I was just about to answer her, but Klaus answered first and took Stefan with him, while Elijah took the glaring and swearing witch. _'She shouldn't be swearing so much… She can be lucky that she's still alive…_' I thought and sped to the house to get a big glass of blood. The smell of Elena's blood had made me truly hungry and so I knew that I had to take care of my thirst before something could happen_. 'Wonder what that witch tastes like…'_ I though, after I took the first sip from my mug.

I was just rinsing my mug, when Elijah entered the kitchen. He looked tired and kind of sad. "Hey, you want a mug?" I asked him pointing to the mug. "Yes, why not." He answered and let himself fall on a chair. "Still thinking about her?" I asked after I placed the mug in front of him. "You don't know what you're talking about, Rebekah." He said and quickly finished his mug. "I know what I'm talking about, because I lived through the same thing." I told him, while I thought about Elena and Stefan. When I first saw them together, I was simply angry… Then sadness overtook me and I tortured myself with the eternal 'what if's'. "Does it get better?" Elijah asked after a moment of silence. "Sometimes. I wish I could tell you, that it won't hurt. But then I would be lying and you know I don't like lying." I told him and gave him a quick hug before I left the room to see the others.

I had just reached Elena in the living room, when I heard glass shatter in the kitchen. Elena was about to go looking, but I only shook my head. She seemed to know what I meant and let her head fall down. "Maybe Kol and I should leave for some time?" She asked silently, but it was rather a statement. "Maybe. But I think we all need change, when all this is finished." I answered and pointed to Stefan and Bonnie, who were sitting on the couch.

Elena's P.O.V.

When Rebekah shook her head, I knew it was Elijah and instantly I felt guilty. I felt guilty for being happy with Kol, when at first I hoped for happiness with Elijah. Then I remembered the kiss Kol gave me and I felt even worse. I knew he did it out of habit, he did it to calm me down, but… I wished he had never done it. Not because I wanted to hide out relationship, but because I had hoped to be able to talk with Elijah, before we showed everything in public. "Maybe Kol and I should leave for some time?" I asked, but in fact I had already made my decision. It was probably the best thing we could do right now. Kol and I could get a chance to really know each other and Elijah would've time to forget me or to find someone new. _'I hope he will find someday someone, who will make him as happy as I am with Kol now.'_ "Maybe. But I think we all need change, when all this is finished." Rebekah said looking towards Stefan and Bonnie. _'Yeah, that's probably best…'_

"Bonnie, it is clear you have not enough power for the spell. Who helped you?" Alia asked, while she walked around Bonnie. "No one! I swear!" Bonnie cried out and clutched her head. "I don't believe you! WHO HELPED YOU?!" Alia shouted and continued whatever she was doing to Bonnie. Slowly I began to have a bad feeling. Alia seemed weird, she always had to me, but now she seemed even more bizarre. She seemed to be a completely different person. She seemed aggressive, her eyes seemed to have turned black and she was doing something extremely painful to Bonnie. I looked over to Kol, but he was lost in thoughts. Bonnie was now screaming in pain, begging for Alia to stop, but she just wouldn't. Stefan was like in a trance, he was awake, but he just sat there. "Rebekah, something is terribly wrong here! We have to make her stop!" I told her and looked over to Alia. But nobody seemed able to move. They all seemed to be in a trance, they just sat there and looked around.

'_Alia has to be controlling them… What is she doing?...'_ It was clear that I was the only person, who wasn't affected by what Alia was doing. _'How can I stop her?...'_ I wonder and started looking around me, but I couldn't seem to find anything of use. Bonnie was still screaming and she her nose was bleeding. I could see that she was trying to fight against the thing Alia was doing, but it got harder and harder. _'Okay, I can't simply wait for something to happen!... '_ I got slowly up making sure she wouldn't see me and took a heavy book, which was lying around. I knew that it wasn't going to kill her, but I hoped to take her away from Bonnie, so she had time to get back some power.

I took a deep breath and threw it as hard as I could at Alia's head. For a moment all the screaming stopped, there was no sound in the entire house. But then Alia turned around and I could see her face. It had changed into something so atrocious. She didn't have her normal eyes anymore, her eyes had doubled in size and were black. Nothing was like before, there was no humanity left in her face, absolutely nothing. "You! You'll be the next to die!" She shouted in a voice that wasn't even her own. As soon as she said it, she turned back around to Bonnie and continued with her torture. '_What the hell?!... Okay, something heavier perhaps…'_ I quickly sped to the kitchen and took a couple of knifes out. I sped back to the living room and got nearer to Alia_. 'Okay, you're strong enough Elena… You can do this… She's not Alia anymore, if she even existed once…'_ With one last heavy breath I plunged the first knife into her shoulder. Alia screamed in pain and turned around. She stretched out her arm and I used that moment to plunge another knife into her arm, but I was just about to reach for my third knife, when Alia made me fly across the room.

With a loud 'thud' I crashed into a bookshelf, but I was not even near at giving up, so I quickly got back up. But before I even had the chance to get completely up, she made my fly back into that damn wall. _'Oh, you're going to regret that!...'_ I thought and got up. "Hold her back!" Alia shouted and right away Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Stefan and Kol sped to me to hold me back as commanded. _'Can't believe it!...'_ "KOL! Wake up! It's me ELENA!" I shouted at his face, but he didn't seem to hear me. I tried the same thing with all the others, but they too were lost. I tried to fight against them, but they were way too strong. "WAKE UP! PLEASE!" I shouted again, but it had the same effect like when you talk to a wall… Nothing happened.

Bonnie had stopped shouting, she was too tired to do so. Her tears where still flowing, she always opened her mouth as if to shout, but no sound came out. Her swollen eyes, turned towards me and she was telling me things without words. She told me she was sorry, she asked me for forgiveness and I could see that she was trying to say goodbye. "No! Bonnie! Stay awake! Please! It's going to be alright! Bonnie!" I shouted over and over again. I couldn't let her die like this, not after everything we went through. She was maybe not my friend now, but that didn't mean that I didn't care for her. Suddenly Alia turned back around and looked murderous. She stared at me for a while, but turned back around, clearly enjoying what she was doing to Bonnie. "Bonnie! Please! Stay awake!" I shouted with tears now. Bonnie was giving up, I could see it in her eyes. I let my tears flow freely now, there was no point in hiding them.

I was sure that she was going to finish Bonnie with the knife she was holding, but she turned around, facing me. "Now's your turn." She said with a cruel smile and licked her lips. Slowly, like a predator, she stalked towards me and stopped just over me. "I will enjoy killing you! Oh, how long I've been waiting to kill you…" She said with a dreaming look. I restrained myself from saying anything, since she wasn't worth it. Besides there was no one here to help me. She took her knife out again and played with it for a while. I tried again to free myself, but they would just hold me back. Slowly Alia leaned over me and with the blade she ran up from my arm to my neck. She then moved back to my cheek and made a rather big incision. I could feel my blood flowing, but for some reason I didn't feel anything. She took away the bloody blade and looked at it for a moment, before she held it to her mouth and licked some it. _'Burgh! That's disgusting!'_ "Hmm… Excellent…" _'Yeah, if the blade was in your heart!'_ I thought angrily and tried to break free, but they just pushed me back down.

I was sure that my time had come, that I would die at her hand and under the eyes of the ones I now liked to call family. Family, that couldn't even recognize me, family which was following the orders of a psycho. I took a breath and was preparing myself to die, when she suddenly stepped back and sat down on the couch_. 'What's happening now?'_ I thought and continued struggling. "Kol, come on here." Alia ordered Kol and he walked right to her. "You're going to kill Elena, Kol. And do it slowly, I want to enjoy the show." She finished with a cruel smile and leaned back.

Kol slowly turned around and walked out of the room. I heard him walk to the entrance and open a door, before I heard it close again. I heard his slow footsteps coming nearer and when I looked up, I saw that he had several stakes and darts. "Kol, come on. It's me Elena!" I told him, while my fear was making its presence know in my voice. But like before he couldn't hear me, he only walked towards me and then kneeled in front of me. He took up the first stake and placed it on my tight. I tried to get away with my leg, but Rebekah was holding it down with all her force. Now I really began to panic. I had absolutely no chance to escape, not chance to survive. My own family was keeping me trapped.

Slowly Kol began to put pressure on the stake, always a bit more and more. Blood was now slowly coming from the wound. It was for the first time, that I really felt the pain. It was as if you were slowly pressing a needle into your tight, a feeling which is very unpleasant. He continued pressing it into my flesh, I tried not to shout not to scream, but it was hard. "Kol, please stop! Kol it's me!" I pleaded, but his eyes were fixed on the stake. "They can't hear you, Elena." Said a very weak voice and when I looked up, I saw that Bonnie had finally opened her eyes again. "Back from the dead already?" Alia asked without taking her eyes off of me. "Only to kill you!" Bonnie spat out and tried to move, but she wasn't able to. I was about to say something, but an intense pain cursed from my tight through my entire body. I let out a scream; I just couldn't help it and started crying. Again, Kol took a stake and did the same thing on the other tight. While I tried not to scream, I locked eyes with Bonnie. I couldn't see her, as my tears where clouding my vision, but it was for some kind of support.

After an hour of torture, I had problems at staying conscious. I had stakes everywhere, I couldn't move even if I wanted to. "Kol… Please, stop. Kol!" I pleaded weakly, but I knew it wouldn't work. But for some kind of reason, something told me I had to continue. Something told me, that there was a part in Kol who could still hear me. "Kol…It's me…" I continued weakly with a lot of effort. "Finish it now!" Alia commanded and got up to stand next to Kol. Kol took the last stake, a white oak stake, a placed the point over my heart. "No! Kol, you have to get out! Kol!" I shouted trying to move away, but Klaus and Stefan forced me down unto the floor again. Kol slowly lifted the stake and looked a last time at it. "No! No! No! KOL! KOL!" I screamed his name, while I felt the stake go through my skin and pierce through my heart. "Ko-… K-…" I desperately tried to say his name. I felt my eyes trying to close, felt the pain slowly disappear. There was certain warmth near me, I tried to reach it. I was so cold, I needed the warmth… All the lights were slowly fading, except for the face in front of me. Kol was still clear as daylight and with the last push of energy I looked back up at him. "Kol, it's me." I managed to speak out, before my voice failed me. For a moment I thought he had recognized me, but before I could really be sure my eyes had fallen closed. With everything I had left in my body I reached for that warmth inside of me and I could feel myself falling into darkness. The darkness seemed suddenly so appealing to me, seemed so welcoming. Before darkness fully consumed me, I thought I had heard a voice calling 'Elena', but the darkness was so appealing that I quickly forgot that and let it consume me.

* * *

**Okay… So that was a very long chapter for me to write and I hope you liked it. I know the end is kind of heavy… Anyway I hope you like reading the story especially this chapter.**

**P.S. Please review and let me know what you thought! :D **


	22. The Fight

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All rights belong to the owners! - First of all, thank you so much for all your reviews and honesty! When I started this story, I never thought I could get so many reviews, people who put it on alert and so many favorites! So enjoy this 22****nd**** chapter :D**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_Kol, it's me." I managed to speak out, before my voice failed me. For a moment I thought he had recognized me, but before I could really be sure my eyes had fallen closed. With everything I had left in my body I reached for that warmth inside of me and I could feel myself falling into darkness. The darkness seemed suddenly so appealing to me, seemed so welcoming. Before darkness fully consumed me, I thought I had heard a voice calling 'Elena', but the darkness was so appealing that I quickly forgot that and let it consume me. _

_*End of last chapter*_

Bonnie's P.O.V.

I had used way too much power, trying to stop whatever Alia was doing, I could feel the leftover energy leaving my overtired body. My eyes felt heavier and heavier by the second and soon I felt them close on their own accord. It was like falling asleep, a sleep so heavy no sound could interrupt it.

At first there was nothing, only peaceful darkness, but suddenly this darkness seemed to change and a strong sunlight was surrounding me. Once I opened my eyes, I could see that I was standing at the edge of a lake. I could feel that this place had a lot of magic surrounding it, powerful magic. I was about to get up and to start inspecting my surroundings, when I heard movement behind me. "Do not fear us, young Bennett." A young voice spoke. When I looked towards the source of the voice, I discovered hundreds of women. Some were older, some younger and even some children. The girl that had spoken up looked for some reason really familiar, but I just couldn't put a name on that face. "Who are you? Where am I?" I asked feeling nervous, shy and insecure. "We are witches just like you. We are your ancestors, some directly related to you, some are just loyal friends and some are here because of their power." The little girl said and gave me a warm smile.

"And where am I?" I asked, while looking at some of the faces. "That doesn't matter, just know that you're safe here. Nothing and no one can harm you, while you're here with us." She continued and turned towards the group as if she was searching for someone. "Why am I here? I need to get back to my friends, they need my help!" I said realizing, that I had forgotten about Elena and the others for some minutes. The little girl didn't answer, but simply moved out of the way. The group seemed to part and from the middle came up another woman. Only when she was nearer did I recognize the woman. _'Oh, no!...'_ "Bennett… Bonnie, wasn't it?" Esther asked once she was standing next to the little girl. That's when it hit me. That little girl, must be one of Esther's children. _'But that can't be Rebekah as a little girl… Who is this girl?...' _I wondered, while I studied them both. "Yes, Bonnie. Look I don't know what you're all up to, but I need to get back. My friends need me!" I said more urgently and touched the talisman around my neck. "We know of the incident. In fact, that's why you're here. You have lost an enormous amount of valuably energy, energy that is needed to defeat Alia." Esther said Alia's name with a lot of bitterness and hate.

"But how can we defeat her and since when are you trying to help me or my friends? Weren't you the one who tried killing her own children, because you thought they were an abomination? An abomination because they're vampires? And aren't most of my friends vampires?" I asked getting worked up. I just couldn't get it. "It is true, that I tried to kill them because they are abominations, they still are. But you're friend the doppelgänger has proven something I thought impossible. She was able to change them all a bit." At my confused look, she laughed and looked back up at me. "Yes, how is it possible that I know that? Simple, even though we are 'dead' we can still come back from time to time, to watch over our families and sometimes even help a little. That's how I learned and saw the changes." "So, you're really going to help us? Just like that? I'm sorry if I sound a bit suspicious, but considering you hate vampires and my two best friends are vampires…" I explained quickly and looked into her eyes, trying to find out if she was speaking the truth. "Bonnie, Esther is speaking the truth. She's going to help you and your friends." I heard Gram's voice, before I saw her coming out of the group. "Grams!" I cried and ran towards her. I hugged her with all my strength I had and she hugged me back just as strongly.

"My dear child. I've missed you so much!" She said in tears, but I couldn't answer her, my emotions where all over the place. "Bonnie, although I would like it very much to continue talking with you, we have to get in action. Elena is in great danger, all your friends are. Alia must be stopped." She explained and turned us towards Esther. "She's right, Bonnie. This… this witch, has my children under a spell, a cruel spell not even I would use. The one suffering from the spell has no free will; the spell takes over the body and pushes the person in a corner of his own body. You can force the person under the spell to do everything, make him kill his family, make him kill himself, kill the people he loves and all he can do is watch from inside of him at the actions he's doing." Esther took a deep breath and seemed for a moment lost in thoughts. "Her plan is to kill Elena and your friends. She will keep my children as slaves, forcing them to do whatever she wants them to do. I can't allow her to do such a thing! I will not allow her to use my son to kill the woman he loves and to be a slave!" She finished with rage and look of pure hatred for Alia.

"So what can we do?" I asked urgently. "We… have to let him kill Elena." Esther said with only a bit of hesitation. "What? No! We can't do that! I'm not letting you!" I shouted and shot angry looks towards her. "We can't do anything before. There is a small opening in the curse, which we can use." "Oh, and you're willing to just kill my best friend for that? For some small loophole, that is not even sure exists?" I shouted angrily. Esther suddenly appeared right in my face and held me by the collar of my shirt. "Think, before you speak! I will not tolerate such a behavior!" She spat out angrily and stepped back. Grams gave me a glare that made me step back and shook her head disapprovingly. "Okay, what can we do?" I asked, accepting my defeat.

Kol's P.O.V.

As soon as we were all reunited in the living room, I began to feel weird. I felt extremely tired and dizzy, all my limbs felt so heavy. I wanted to say something, but for some reason I couldn't utter a word. I looked towards my siblings, but they seemed absent. _'What is happening here?_' I wondered, while trying to fight whatever caused these reactions. I quickly realized that I couldn't do anything; I could only watch and hear, what was happening in front of me. "Bonnie, it is clear you have not enough power for the spell. Who helped you?" Alia asked, while she walked around Bonnie. "No one! I swear!" Bonnie cried out and clutched her head. "I don't believe you! WHO HELPED YOU?!" Alia shouted and continued whatever she was doing to Bonnie. '_What is happening here? Why can't I move?_' I thought, while still trying to do anything.

"Rebekah, something is terribly wrong here! We have to make her stop!" I heard Elena shout, but I couldn't even move my head or my eyes to look towards her. I wanted to reassure her, wanted to help her, but I was like a prisoner in my own body. I could only watch Alia torturing the witch. Bonnie had a hard time fighting her torture, as her nose was bleeding quite heavily and her screams were filling the house. Her screams were nearly too much for my sensible ears, but I couldn't do anything for her. In the back of the room I heard Elena searching for something and out of nowhere a heavy book hit Alia's head. For a second Bonnie's screaming stopped and was replaced by a look of shock. Alia had stopped in mid movement and was now wearing an extremely angry look. All of sudden her face changed in something monstrous and she slowly turned towards Elena. I wanted so badly to run towards Elena, to take her in my arms and to run from here, run from the monster in front of us. But like before I could only watch as Alia let out an inhuman snarl and shouted. "You! You'll be the next to die!"

As soon as the last words left her mouth, she turned back around and continued her torture. It didn't take long for the screaming's to start again and I wished more than ever for a miracle to happen. For a moment I didn't pay attention and the next thing I see, is Elena running towards Alia with some big knifes. Elena plunged the first knife into Alia's shoulder. Alia screamed in pain and turned around. She stretched out her arm and Elena used that moment to plunge another knife into her arm. Elena was about to take out her third knife, when Alia made her fly in the nearby wall. At the sound of Elena hitting the bookshelf with full force, I cringed at the cracks her bones made and wished I could be there for her, or at least to kill Alia for hurting Elena. I heard Elena trying to get up and I heard how her bones cracked under her weight, but she didn't even have time to fully get up, before Alia made her crash a second time into that damned wall. This time I could smell Elena blood and the rage I felt inside of me spiked to a high, I had never experienced before.

"Hold her back!" Alia shouted and as if I was under compulsion, I felt that need to react to the order. So all of us; Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Stefan and I ran to Elena, to hold her down. As soon as I felt my hands giving pressure unto Elena's skin, to hold her back, I wanted to cut them off. My eyes were bored into hers and I tried to tell her how sorry I was, but there wasn't a sign of recognition. "KOL! Wake up! It's me ELENA!" Elena shouted with slight fear and looked deep into my eyes. She was trying to get to me and I was trying to get to her, but neither succeeded. When I looked into Elena's helpless eyes, I promised, that I would make Alia suffer for all of this. I promised, that I would try for the rest of my live to protect Elena. I never ever wanted her to look so frightened of someone in my family.

"WAKE UP! PLEASE!" Elena shouted a second time and sounded so sad and helpless. I felt my heart tear at every frightened look she gave us and I was screaming in rage inside of me. I tried even harder to fight the thing Alia did, but it was a lost battle. Elena now began to fight our hold and we put even more pressure on her to hold her back. In that moment I realized, that she was unusually strong for her vampire age. Also the bones that had been broken before, where already healed. _'How is this possible? They shouldn't be healed for a couple of minutes or even hours!'_

Apart from the struggling sound of Elena, it was all quiet in the house. Bonnie had stopped screaming and I was wondering if she had passed out or died, but when I listen closely, I could hear her heart beating faintly. As I continued watching Elena, I saw her suddenly get distracted before her eyes focused on something or someone behind us. All kinds of emotions washed over Elena's face and through her eyes. Suddenly recognition seemed to settle in her eyes, before they turned to worry and sadness. "No! Bonnie! Stay awake! Please! It's going to be alright! Bonnie!" Elena shouted over and over again towards Bonnie, still trying to get free. "Bonnie! Please! Stay awake!" Elena now shouted in tears and looked so broken. I wanted to make it all stop, to hold her in my arms, to calm her down, but that was only wishful thinking by now. Bonnie's heart was getting fainter and fainter, but it was still beating. _'At least she isn't dead yet… Maybe she can help us getting out of that damn situation…'_ I hoped, while I tried to fight that command to hold Elena back. For a second I believed that I had lifted one of my fingers some millimeters, but I couldn't be sure.

"Now's your turn." Suddenly Alia's voice said from behind me and I wanted to rip her throat out or to do anything! _'Klaus was a fool to trust her!'_ I thought angrily, but it wasn't so much anger towards Klaus as it was more anger towards me_. 'I should've realized something was wrong, I should've protected Elena! … She really played us all…'_ I thought while I listened to every movement Alia made. She was now standing directly next to me and towering over Elena. I couldn't see her expression, but I was sure that it wasn't a friendly one. "I will enjoy killing you! Oh, how long I've been waiting to kill you…" Alia said dreamingly in her strange voice and instantly, Elena's eyes mirrored a look of pure hatred and slight fear. She was brave and suppressed the fear, while she continued sending glares towards Alia.

I heard how Alia took her knife out again and played with it for a while. The sound of the blade made me wanted to rip off her head, to shove the knife into her and to laugh, but that damned spell made it impossible for me to even move my eyes! This time Elena tried again to free herself, but like before she didn't have a chance. Slowly Alia leaned over Elena and over myself, I could smell the pleasure Alia had from causing Bonnie and Elena so much pain and fear; I wanted so badly to fight her off, to rip her to shreds! Alia then slowly put the blade on Elena's arm and ran it up to her neck. _'Don't touch her! Back off!'_ I screamed with rage inside of me, but no sound escaped my lips. She then moved the blade back to Elena's cheek and made a rather deep and big incision. _'How dare you! I will personally shove you this damn blade into your guts!'_ I shouted in my head, while I watched the first flows of Elena's blood run down her cheek. Every single droplet, made my angrier and every single droplet made my heart shatter a little more. Alia then took away the bloody blade and looked at it for a moment, before she held it to her mouth and licked some of the blood. _'What monster is she?'_ As soon as Alia had some blood of Elena in her mouth, Elena tried to break free, but again we pushed her back.

Suddenly the entire posture of Elena changed and I could see it in her eyes that she was accepting to die. She was giving up and was preparing to die. I so badly wanted to shout, make her listen, make her understand that she couldn't die. She couldn't die now, I needed her! I had just found someone, who was accepting who I was, who enjoyed spending time with me and now I should simply loose that all?

As if Alia understood the changes, which were occurring inside of Elena, she suddenly called me to her side. "Kol, come on here." And as before I couldn't help to follow the orders. With disgust I walked up to her and looked into her disgusting face. "You're going to kill Elena, Kol. And do it slowly, I want to enjoy the show." She finished with a cruel smile and leaned back. _'No! No, I can't do that!'_ I screamed at myself and tried everything to make my movements stop! _'I have to get control over my body! I have to!_' I slowly turned around and walked out of the living room, with every step I took I screamed at myself to stop, but nothing happened. The command was way stronger than I was. But I wasn't going to give up, no; I would fight till the end! _'She's going to pay! I'll make sure of it!' _

Without any control over my legs, I watched myself walk to the hidden closet in the entrance. In this closet we had a lot of weapons, somewhere from this period of time and some where nearly as old as I was. I watched helplessly as I opened the door and took out several stakes and darts. _'Put them back! Come on! I can do that!'_ But like before nothing happened and I was already on my way back to the living room. As Elena discovered what I was holding, her eyes grew wide in fear and she tried to break free. With every step I took, I could see her getting more frightened and with every step I took, I could've killed myself had I only had the possibility.

"Kol, come on. It's me Elena!" Elena said fearfully and I could've died right there and then. She looked so frightened of me and of what I was going to do to her. '_Elena, I'm so sorry! I swear I'm trying to stop it!'_ I cried inside of me, but my outer person stayed stoic. I kneeled down in front of her and placed some of the staked and darts on the ground, gripping the last dart quite tight. I then placed the stake on Elena's tight and she tried to move her leg, she tried to break free, but Rebekah only pushed it back down. And as Elena started to get into a real panic, I gave slowly more and more pressure on the damn stake. As I felt the stake pierce through Elena's skin and smelled the blood coming out, my rage was at an ever higher point. _'You have to stop! It's Elena! STOP!'_ I shouted over and over again, but it was completely useless. Elena was trying hard to fight the pain; she was trying to hold back her screams and shouts. "Kol, please stop! Kol it's me!" She pleaded with tears all over her face, even if I couldn't see her face; I imagined it in my head.

"They can't hear you, Elena." Bonnie's very weak voice came from behind us. _'How wrong you are! I can hear every damn tear! Every frightened breath she takes! EVERY LITTLE THING!'_ I cried inside of me. "Back from the dead already?" Alia asked not really interested. I could still feel and smell the pleasure she had seeing the blood coming out from the wounds I was causing Elena. "Only to kill you!" Bonnie spat out and while I heard how she tried to move.

Right after Bonnie said that, Elena let out a heartbreaking scream and I felt my heart break even more. _'How can it break even now, when it has already broken so many times today?'_ I wondered without really caring for the answer. And like on autopilot I took another stake and did the same horrible thing on the other leg.

For over an hour this torture continued and every stake and dart I placed into her body, made me die a little bit more inside. "Finish it now!" Alia commanded and got up to stand next to me. _'KOL STOP! NO, DON'T DO IT!_' I shouted over and over, utterly useless. I took the last stake I had, a white oak stake, and placed it directly over Elena's heart. Every cell inside of me screamed at myself to stop, but nothing would happen. I was like a fucking doll, only awaiting the players command. "No! Kol, you have to get out! Kol!" Elena shouted with some new found strength. I slowly lifted the stake over my head and looked at it. As I started to bring it down, Elena began to shout desperately. "No! No! No! KOL! KOL!" But the stake went through Elena's heart like a sharp knife through butter. And Elena's eyes glazed over with intense pain, before they started to lose the fire I so cherished. As soon as the stake was completely through her heart, I felt an intense pain in my chest, my heart. Elena tried to utter my name, but the pain didn't allow it. And as the last light faded her beautiful brown eyes, she managed to utter a sentence, which would hunt me down forever. "Kol, it's me."

And as Elena got limp, I felt myself overpower the power Alia held over me and I took Elena into my arms and shouted desperately her name. I didn't care that I was crying, I didn't care that it was right under the eyes of my siblings. All that mattered to me was Elena and I had just killed her. When I heard her release the breath she had held, I knew that she was gone, gone forever and my rage took over. I let my inner monster get out and turned around releasing Elena from my deadly grip. I felt as powerful as I never had, all the hate towards Alia was flowing like adrenalin through my system.

At first she looked really shocked, that I was able to go against her commands, but she quickly recovered and started giving me these annoying headaches. But they didn't really affect me, in fact it seemed as if I changed them into personal power. I had never felt so strong and so much hatred in my entire life. Of course 'Alia' quickly realized that her tricks weren't working and started backing off into a corner. _'A corner? She truly is stupid!'_ I laughed and slowly, really slowly, walked in her direction. "Shield me!" She shouted at my sibling and right away, they all sped towards her and stood into a half circle facing me. "You think this will stop me?!" I asked angrily, still walking towards her. About two meters away from them I stopped. "No, but this will. Rebekah, attack!" Alia shouted and right away, Rebekah sped towards me. I quickly dodged her first blow and stepped to the side. Right away, she sped to Elena and took out one of the stakes and threw it at me, but like before I only took a step to the side. The stake flew by and lodged himself into the wall. _'Rebekah, Rebekah. You've never been the best shooter…'_ I thought and moved slightly towards Elena, trying to get Rebekah away from her. Like planned my trick worked and she took a step to the side, a step away from Elena.

My sister had always been quite predictable, so it wasn't a big surprise when she suddenly tried to make a frontal attack. I made again a step to the side, but before I let Rebekah go, I broke her neck cleanly. _'I'm really sorry, sister…'_ I thought, before I let her body fall to the floor. It wasn't going to keep her away for long, but it would give me some time. After releasing Rebekah, I turned back around to Alia and made again my way towards them. "Is that all you got?" I spat out, feeling stronger by the minute. "You should b-…" Alia started, but got interrupted by Bonnie. "SHUT UP!" She shouted and walked to stand next to me. I gave a quick glance towards Bonnie, but concentrated back unto Alia. She slightly pursed her lips and fisted her hands, before she gave me a glare and right after a cruel smile. "ATTACK!" She screamed and right after Klaus, Elijah and Stefan attacked us. I threw them off of me, tried to break as many bones as possible, before I helped Bonnie, who was trying to stop them with her tricks. Klaus was of course the fastest to recover from all my blows and charged me over and over again. Every time I would try to make him fly as far away as possible, before I went to attack the others. Stefan was the first we could take out, like with Rebekah before I broke his neck and threw him into Elijah.

I was just fighting off Elijah, when I realized that there was a way to stop my sibling without having to kill them. I ran to Bonnie and threw Klaus away from her. "Can you hold them back for just some seconds? I need to get the daggers from their hidden place." I quickly asked and when Bonnie nodded, I quickly sped into the kitchen and opened the freezer. There I found the first dagger, my hiding place and took it into my pocket. Then I sped into the cellar and punched a hole into the wall, where I knew Klaus had hidden his dagger. After I put the second one in my pocket too, I quickly sped back to the living room. There was really no point in searching Rebekah's and Elijah's dagger, since I only needed two.

I waited for Klaus to attack me, before I plunged his dagger into his heart. Instantly he turned a bit grey, but since he was a hybrid, it would not 'kill' him. So I waited for his second blow and quickly broke his neck, that would keep him out of the fight for at least ten minutes, I hoped. Putting the stake into Elijah's heart would be a much harder task, I quickly realized. He was from far the best fighter in our family, he was able to out step every single blow. "Bonnie! Can you cast a spell to slow him down or to knock him out?" I asked after I had outstepped another blow. "I can make him slow down, but only for one or two seconds!" She shouted back and continued with her tricks.

After another couple of seconds she gave me a nod, my sign to act. For two seconds I could see Elijah's action slow down and without any other thought I sped forwards and plunged the dagger into his heart. _'I'm sorry, Elijah._' I thought just after I put the dagger into his heart and turned to Alia. "You'll pay for all the things you've done to me and my family!" I shouted and threw her into the corner. "Only if you kill her the spell will be taken off of your family!" Bonnie shouted just before Alia got back up. _'Great! I've been just dying to kill that monster!'_ I thought happily before I pushed a stake into her lower stomach. She screamed in pain, before she took the stake back out and threw it on the floor. "You really thought it was going to stop me!?" She spat and started laughing as if she had made the joke of the year. Without waiting for her to stop, I made her fly a second time into the wall, before I ran to Bonnie. "How come the stake didn't affect her?" I asked Bonnie while stepping out of the way of a broken chair leg. "I don't know exactly… The only way to kill it, is to rip off its head." Bonnie said giving glares towards Alia.

I was about to attack Alia again, when I heard Klaus and Rebekah stir behind me. "You have to hurry up, Kol!" Bonnie said, looking back and forth. I took a deep breath and calmed my nerves before I looked a last time towards Elena. _'I'm sorry, today is not the day we will get our revenge._' I thought in my head before I sped towards Alia and with one swift movement I ripped out her heart and ripped off her head. Just as she fell down to the ground, dead, I heard Klaus got up. I stayed where I was facing the wall and just let my tears fall down. I heard Klaus check on the other and pull out the stake of Elijah's heart, before he moved behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Kol." He simply stated and after I nodded he walked to where Elena was lying. Only moments later I heard Rebekah and Elijah coming back to life and one after one came to place their hand on my shoulder. "We'll help you, Kol. We're going to help you go through day after day." Rebekah said and walked over to Klaus and Elijah. _'Thanks Rebekah… But what if I don't want to live that long?... What if I don't want to live after Elena…'_ I thought, while I slowly made my way to my siblings and Bonnie.

When I was just next to them, I could see that Bonnie was doing some kind of magic. There was a really bright light coming from her hands and she was pushing it into Elena's body. "What are you doing?" I asked a bit angry, that they couldn't leave Elena alone even in death. "I'm giving Elena what she deserves." Bonnie answered slowly, before she concentrated back unto Elena. I was just about to say something, when a loud gasp escaped Elena's mouth. She instantly sat up and looked around with wide eyes. "Don't hurt me, please!" Elena said in tears and lifted her hands to protect herself. Rebekah gave me a quick meaningful glance, before she and the others left the room to give us some privacy. Once they were gone, Elena however looked even more frightened to be alone with me. "Elena, I think we need to talk."

* * *

**So, that was a bit a longer chapter. Hope you liked it and that you weren't too disappointed with me and the chapter. Anyway… Please review and let me know what you thought.**

**P. next chapter or chapters will be the last once. + I don't know when I'll update next time. **


	23. New Things

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. All rights belong to the owners. So, this is already chapter 23! Hope you'll like it and let me know what you thought! :D**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_I was just about to say something, when a loud gasp escaped Elena's mouth. She instantly sat up and looked around with wide eyes. "Don't hurt me, please!" Elena said in tears and lifted her hands to protect herself. Rebekah gave me a quick meaningful glance, before she and the others left the room to give us some privacy. Once they were gone, Elena however looked even more frightened to be alone with me. "Elena, I think we need to talk."_

_*End of last chapter*_

**Kol's P.O.V.**

I waited for her to nod, before I went down unto my knees to be at the same height as her. While I settled down, I could see that she had lightly flinched at having me near her. _'Will this ever going to be okay again?'_ I thought sadly while I continued observing Elena. I settled against the wall and for some seconds or maybe minutes, I was just silent. I had so much to say to her, but for some kind of reason I couldn't come up with a start. "I know it's not your fault… I know that it wasn't you who did this to me." Elena said so silently, that I nearly missed it. She didn't turn to look at me or anything; she just stared at her hands and told me that.

And like before I couldn't keep my emotions in check, I tried to… but I failed miserably. "I… I'm so sorry… What I did, it wasn't me. I tried to fight against it, I swear!" I let out a silent shout and continued staring at the mess that was our living room. "I can totally understand it, that you want me to leave or to… stop what we had before…" I said, while I desperately hopped she wouldn't want to do the last part. As she said nothing, I started to get nervous and continued with my 'speech'. "After all I'm probably the person you hate must in this world…" I started and kept running my hands through my hair, an annoying habit of mine. "But…" "Ah, will you just shut up!" Elena shouted suddenly and stood up to stand in front of me. "I am sick of you guys always wanting to leave! Now just for your record… I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE! Got it?" She asked at the end more softly and waited for me to nod. I was completely at a loss of words… Never, ever had I imagined this scenario, never! "Is this so hard to understand or to accomplish, that I only want someone to stay in my life? I want someone who will stay with me for the rest of time… I don't want to be alone; I don't want to suffer anymore…I-... I…" She continued, but had to stop as her tears were making it impossible for her to continue.

Without any second thoughts I stood up, walked up to her and hugged her strongly against my body. After all I had done to her; I wanted to show her that I was here for her, that I wasn't going to leave her and that my feelings for her were real. I tried to pass all these feelings through my embrace and it was in that moment, that I knew I could never leave Elena again. She was my everything, I had never had so strong feelings for anyone and it that moment, I realized that I was utterly in love with Elena Gilbert, the girl who was currently in my arms.

Elena's P.O.V.

"Is this so hard to understand or to accomplish, that I only want someone to stay in my life? I want someone who will stay with me for the rest of time… I don't want to be alone; I don't want to suffer anymore…I-... I…" I just couldn't continue, my emotions were way too unstable for that and my tears were making it not easier. I knew that I shouldn't feel embarrassed of crying in front of Kol, but I just couldn't help it. And for once I didn't try to fight against my emotions, against my tears. I simply let them flow and for a split second I had forgotten, that Kol was in the room too, but suddenly he hugged me tightly to his body.

I could feel that he was trying to apologize, that he wanted me to show that he cared and that he wouldn't let me down. After the first moment of the shock of having his arms around me and of processing all the new information and feelings, I tried to hug him back, showing my emotions and feelings as well. My tears were slowly slowing down, but Kol didn't make a move to step back and so I didn't as well.

After another couple of seconds or minutes, we both took a step back. There was a heavy silence between us and it's then that I had to speak. "Kol, I'm really sorry for crying all over you… I sw-…" Kol silenced me by putting a finger on my lips. "Don't ever apologize for that, Elena. It is perfectly normal to cry in situation as messed up as these. So please, don't ever apologize for that again." Kol said sounding slightly angry and after hearing his touching speech, I knew that I never wanted to leave the man in front of me, that he was the one, the one I loved. Without waiting for another second, I quickly walked up to him and kiss him with every feeling I could muster.

Kol was at first really shocked, but quickly reacted and kissed me back with just as much force. I had never enjoyed kissing so much, until now. His and my lips where moving perfectly in sync, time seemed to stop around us, nothing existed except the other. The first kisses were kisses full of fire and need, but then they turned into slow, passionate, loving kisses. This kisses were kisses full of promises and of unspoken love declarations. Kol took a step back and took my hands between his and for a moment he just stared into my eyes and I in his. "Elena… Maybe it's too early to tell you that, but… I wanted you to know, that… I love you, Elena Gilbert." Kol said with such sincerity and he had one of the most beautiful looks in the world. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and then looked back into his eyes. "I love you too, Kol Mikaelson." I finished and gave him a long kiss, hoping I could show him everything I felt and more.

I don't know how long we stayed in the living room kissing, but suddenly we both heard noise behind us and we turned just in time to see Stefan waking up on the floor. The old, naïve me, would've sped forward to check on Stefan, but with everything that happened in the past few weeks and months, I didn't. I stayed at Kol's side and simply watched as Stefan began to move his fingers and groaned in pain. As soon as Stefan began to move a bit more on the floor, Kol took my hand in his and gave it a little squeeze.

"Elena, you're alive!" Stefan said as soon as he had opened his eyes and seen me. He then sped right in front of me and was about to hug me, but Kol stepped in front of me and pushed him away. Stefan looked shocked and I thought I had seen disbelieve and disgust in his eyes. 'He can't be serious… He could not believe I would come running back to him as soon as he appeared!' I thought have amused have angry. Amused, because it sounded just too stupid and angry, because I realized that this was exactly what I had always done. Before he only had to appear or say a word and I had been coming running. I was like a lost puppy following his master. "Elena, what the hell? Why did that freak push me back?!" Stefan spat angrily and kept giving glares at Kol. I could clearly see that Kol was trying to keep his anger in check, for now at least, and so I gave a small squeeze to his hand. Kol only risked a side glance, before he returned his attention on Stefan. "First of all, you stop treating Elena that way. Second, the freak is way stronger than you are, so I would stop being so annoying. "Kol said angrily towards Stefan. Seeing, that Stefan was about to say something, I quickly interrupted him, before I looked at him. "I would listen to him, Stefan. Or have you forgotten that he is over a thousand years old and can crush you with his hands like glass?" I asked without really caring about him. "Oh, that's rich, Elena. You seem to forget, that I could hurt you just as much." Stefan said coldly giving me a deathly glare. "Ha! First you would've to reach her." Kol said nearly doubling over with laughter.

At first it looked as if Stefan was going to attack, while Kol was laughing, but suddenly something seemed to change and Stefan seemed to relax. "Elena. You know I'm not trying to hurt you, you know I only want what's best for you." He tried in a fake voice. _'He really must think I'm stupid, if he thinks that this trick will work…'_ "I don't doubt it, but doesn't it seem strange to you, that what you think is best for me is always something you want and not something I want?" I asked looking directly into his eyes. "Elena, don't you see what they've been doing to you, to us?" Stefan asked pointing at Kol and at the entrance of the living room. "They are keeping you away from your family. They've been keeping you away from us, from your friends and from Damon and I. Don't you see it? The reason why they keep you here is to keep you away. To use you at their advantage, to keep you under control, to separate you from the rest of the world!" Stefan continued while taking some steps forwards, completely ignoring the fuming Kol next to me.

"Stefan, you're completely wrong. They've done nothing but protect me and help me since I've been here. And do not put all the blame on them, when you were the first one to even bring me in the situation I'm now." I stated, while I tried to stay calm and calm down Kol as well. "Elena, they've completely brainwashed you! They are the bad ones in this story, not me, not us!" Stefan continued taking another step in my direction. _'He's really trying to get killed…'_ I thought annoyed at his behavior and continued observing his every move. "No, Stefan you're mistaken. Now please calm down and leave." "But Ele-…" "The lady asked you to leave, Mr. Salvatore." Came Klaus's voice from the doorway. I could see that he was quite pissed himself, but that he tried to stay calm. Stefan let out an annoyed sound and gave us all a glare, before he walked to the doorway and turned around one last time to look at us. "This is not finished! The others and I will come back!" He spat angrily and sped out of the house. As soon as he had left the property Rebekah came around the corner. "Yes! I thought we would never get him out of here!" Rebekah said plopping herself down onto the last standing armchair. "Oh, I thought there was a time, where you quite enjoyed his presence." Klaus remarked and leaned against the wall. "Oh, be quiet!" Rebekah said only faking her anger and threw the chair pillow at him.

By now Kol and I were only exchanging glances at their sudden change of behavior. And it was then that Rebekah remarked the exchange of course. "Oh, were we interrupting something? I mean, before Stefan and everything." She said smirking in our direction. _'Great… Rebekah will never let me live through that, if we don't answer… But what could I possibly say?' _"Rebekah… Please. Just… get out of here." Kol said shaking his head and I could see that he was clearly embarrassed by his siblings' behavior. _'Watching them act like this, nobody could realized that their anything but a normal family…' _I mused, while I watched them act like a normal family. "Oh, little Kol is hiding something? Don't tell me you were up to something…" Rebekah said pretending to be shocked. "Come on let's leave the two of them alone. They surely have plenty things to tell each other." Klaus said putting a hand on Rebekah's arm, slightly pulling at it. Rebekah looked more than disappointed, but walked away glancing back one last time. Before Klaus left the room too, Kol mouthed a silent 'Thank you' and looked relieved.

"So… What do you want to do?" Kol asked after a long moment of silence. "Well… I'd like to travel around the globe, but for now… I think another kiss would do too." I said feeling very self-confident and only a bit shy. Kol gave me his most irresistible smile before he came up to me and gave me a long, long kiss. "Burgh! How can you kiss him?" Rebekah shouted from the doorway with a smug expression. "REBEKAH!" Kol and I both shouted in unison at her, before we both started laughing.

Rebekah's P.O.V.

After Klaus nearly dragged me out of the living room, I went up into my room. There I laid down onto my back and just stared at my ceiling. I was so bored and didn't know what to do, Elijah had gone out to a bar to drink away his sorrows, Klaus was in his study doing his 'job', or whatever he does in there and Kol was still downstairs playing the poet with Elena. _'What should I do, what should I do?...'_ I wondered even thought I had already made the decision in the back of my mind. _'Yep, I could always go and annoy Kol and Elena…'_ I thought happily, while I nearly ran down the stairs.

And just like before Kol and Elena were still in the same place talking with each other. I listen in their conversation for a moment and when Elena asked him to kiss her, I really had to held back my squeal of happiness. _'Aw, that's too cute… and disgusting._' I thought, while I prepared my big entrance. _'Thought it's nice to see him happy with someone… and someone that I approve of…'_ "Burgh! How can you kiss him?" I shouted from the doorway, not really meaning it. For a split second they both looked horrified, but then they both shouted "REBEKAH!" In unison at me, before they both started laughing. _'Okay… That was only a tiny bit weird…'_ "Okay, okay. I'll leave you two alone, but I suggest we all get together soon, so that we can talk about what happened here." I started, but when I saw their shocked looks I quickly realized the mistake I had just made. "No, not that. No, I mean what happened with Alia and the rest. We really have to discuss some things, but I think it's best if we do that reunion tomorrow." "Yes, you're right Rebekah. We should make a reunion and it would be best to do it tomorrow." Elena quickly answered and gave me a thankful look. "I know, I know… So, have a nice evening!" I quickly said and ran out of the house, hoping I could get away, before they started kissing again… or worse. _'I really need to get a hobby, so that I can get away of the house. I really don't want to be in there when they're going to get at it…'_ I thought while I entered the grill.

As soon as I entered the grill, I spotted Matt behind the bar. I had to admit that he looked rather good in his working uniform. Without second thoughts I walked up to the bar and sat on one of the free chairs. "Hey, Rebekah… What can I get you? As you can see I'm closing the bar, but I can still get you something." He asked ever so friendly with one of his smiles. "Hey Matt… Thanks, I'd like to have some red wine, please." I asked hoping I didn't sound too cheerful at seeing him. "Sure thing." He said smiling and walked away too get my glass. After two minutes he came back with my glass and sat in down on the bar. "Thanks, Matt." "You're welcome." He said and was about to walk away, when he seemed to have forgotten something. "How's Elena?" _'Of course… That question must have come up…'_ "She's fine, she's spending a lot of time with my brother and she's still learning to be a vampire." I answered a bit bored, but not missing to notice his reaction as I mentioned my brother. "Okay, well I hope she stays fine. I asked because I had not seen her around in a while… And how are you?" He asked rather shyly. "Me?... Well, I'm fine… A bit bored, but fine." I answered completely not prepared. "Bored? I thought in a house full of vampires you could never get bored." Matt joked and started laughing at his small joke. "Oh, if you only knew. They're way, way, way more boring than you can think! You would think that after all these centuries my brothers would've learned to be amusing, but they're more stuck up than you would think." I said exasperated. "I'm sure you're exasperating." Matt said giving me a smirk. "Okay, maybe with my brother Kol… But the rest is true! I swear!" I said putting my hand over my heart. "Alright, alright I believe you." "Yes!" I squealed and made a kind of happy dance. Only stopping when I heard loud 'thuds' on the bar.

Turning around I saw Matt hitting the bar with his fists as he had a fit of laughter. "Hey! Are you laughing at me?" I asked only faking to be angry. "N-… No. I-… I'm lau-… laughing wi-… with y-… you!" He managed to answer, before he nearly fell down. "Oh, you're going to pay for laughing at me!" I said and sped to the other side of the bar to purr a glass of water over his head. Matt stopped laughing for a moment, before a wicked grin spread over his face. "Bad move, Mikaelson. You're going to regret that." "Yeah, right. Don't forget I'm a vampire and you're not." "Well, that's really bad luck for me." Matt said with a wicked grin and suddenly everything went black. I was so shocked that I let out a scream, before I quickly regained my senses. But when I was able to see again, I saw that Matt was nowhere in sight. Panicking slightly I turned around and was welcomed by a shower of really cold water. "Matt!" I screamed and took a way the half full bucket of water. "You shouldn't have done that, Matt… Revenge can be cold, you know." And with the last word I threw the water over his head and started laughing like mad.

"So you want to play like that? Good… then that's what you'll get!" Matt said chasing me outside, where it was purring cats and dogs. In a matter of seconds we were soaked to the core, but it was as if we didn't notice. We had only eyes for each other, nothing else seemed important. Matt took me closer to him and covert us with his soaked jacket. The rain was still passing through it, but it was the intension that counted. "Thank you, Matt." I said silently and looked into his beautiful eyes. "You're welcome, Rebekah." He said, while leaning a bit forward. Our lips were nearly touching and still he was leaving me the decision if I wanted to kiss him or not. It didn't take me long to make my decision and soon I was leaning forward, pressing my lips against his.

Klaus's P.O.V.

After working in my study for some minutes, I left the house in need of fresh air. The sky was covered by dark clouds, a clear sign that the weather would change soon. '_Where could I go?'_ I asked myself while I enjoyed the cool breeze. _'I wonder what she's doing…'_ I thought while I made my way to my favorite target.

The house was all dark, except for one single window, her bedroom. 'Well, am I not a lucky guy!' I thought happily and walked to her front door. I could hear her singing and the radio playing in the background. After ringing once on the doorbell and waiting for some seconds, the door opened with a very annoyed Caroline. "What do you want?" Caroline asked, while she leaned on the doorframe. "Well, isn't that a warm welcome?" I said knowing exactly that it would annoy her farther. "Klaus. I don't have all night, so what do you want?" She said after an annoyed sight. "I'd like to talk about some recent events and to know if you were involved with them." I answered calmly and was not so surprised to see her pale slightly. "I-…" "Don't even start lying to me, Caroline." I told her right away. "Okay, then come in." She said and opened the door a bit wider.

After she closed the door, she quickly put on some lights and led me to her living room. "What a nice decoration." I said, not meaning one word of it. It was way to mixed up for my taste, but I knew that you only can catch bees with honey and not with salt. "Could we get to the reason why you're here? It surely wasn't to tell me that you liked my mother's decoration." Caroline said from her place on the couch. "No, you're right. I wanted to know how much you were involved in the recent events." At that I could see her getting pale again and she seemed to have a guilty expression on her face. "Which ones?" She asked very nervous. "Because there was more than one?" I asked trying to control my anger over the new found information. "Yes… We tried several things…" She said extremely nervous.

I stood up and stretched myself, hoping it could slow down my anger a little bit. "Well, start with the beginning." I said after a some silence. "Well, soon after Elena turned… we tried to persuade her to come back. We thought you all had her under some sort of compulsion." "Let me guess… You didn't even ask her? You simply performed the spell?" I asked having a hard time to not let my anger out. "Yes… And it did not have any effect on her… Or any that I know of…" Caroline finished looking more than just a little bit ashamed and afraid. "And the others?" I spat out, being too tired to fake that I wasn't angry. _'I should've known that they would try something like that… I should've known!'_ "Then I and Jeremy were convinced, that you guys weren't compelling her, but the others weren't. Jeremy had his doubts, but he believed it was best to let his sister life the way she wanted it to, but nobody listen. Alaric, Damon, but especially Bonnie and Stefan still weren't convinced. They were absolutely convinced that you had her under some kind of spell."

Hearing that I rolled my eyes at their stupidity. _'They just can't get the fact, that maybe she wanted to be away from them. Unbelievable…'_ "Yes, you already said that. Now please just tell me the spells they did and their consequences." I urged Caroline, letting some of my anger slip in my speech. "Okay… Well, they tried different spells. They tried to make them appear directly into Elena's room, as they could see that they would never get the permission to enter your house. They only succeeded half. They were able to come into Elena's room, but they were invisible. However something went really wrong, because as soon as their feet touched the ground Elena started to cry out in pain." Caroline continued, but making sure she would never look into my eyes. "Continue." I said evenly. "They only stayed for about a minute and came back here. Bonnie was convinced that there had to be a spell involved. One that would keep them, the Salvatore's, away from Elena. She seemed completely obsessed with it." _'That's probably when Alia was taking over her mind… When Esther started interfering.'_ "Continue, please. I'd like to hear a bit more of it." I said and settled back on my chair.

"They started to search spells and would try out every one of it, they just wouldn't stop. After some more spells, Alaric thought they were going too far and tried to stop them. Just like with Jeremy, they completely ignored Alaric and continued with their 'task' as they called it. And after another while Damon too stopped, he had giving up and started to think that maybe Elena wanted to stay away from them. His tactic changed to 'The less I do, the more she'll be interested in me'. Clearly it didn't work, but he had accepted the fact, that she would not come back my magic." Caroline paused shortly to take s sip from her glass of water. "Then Stefan thought she would not come back, because he was sure that you compelled her to be afraid of him and to forget the love she had for Stefan. At that Bonnie really seemed strange. One day she was completely against it and the next she was more than agreeing to it." _'So Bonnie was fighting against Esther and or Alia…Interesting, I really need to tell the others. Especially Kol and Elena…'_ "That's it." Caroline finished and looked for the first time into my eyes. "Good. Then I shall thank you for your honesty and wish you a goodnight." I quickly said and rushed out of the house in direction of mine.

Only a minute later I arrived at the house completely soaked by the rain, but I did not care. I had to tell the others of my new discovers and rushed to Kol's room not waiting to knock before I entered. A huge mistake, because Kol and Elena were more than undressed. Elena was the first to see me and screamed before she hid herself under Kol. Naturally I quickly turned around to face the now closed door, smirking in secret at the evolution of their relationship.

Shortly afterwards I heard Kol mutter something, I heard sheets move and heard them getting dressed again. "Can I turn around or are you still…" "Turn around, say what you came in here to say and leave." Kol said angrily, but it was more embarrassment that was mirrored on his face. "Good." I quickly answered and turned around. Elena had her hair tussled and some stood up, Kol was not looking any better. Elena at least had taken care of dressing carefully in that short period, not like my brother. "Well, I came to tell you, that I had learned some interesting news about the illness Elena had." I quickly said and waited for their reaction. "Oh, and you could've not waited or knocked before you entered this room?!" Kol spat angrily, but before he continued he was silenced by Elena. Elena gave him a glare, which I had to admit was quite impressive and nudged him on the side. "We would like to hear them Klaus, even if some of us here" She gave another glare at Kol. "Don't seem so thankful. Maybe we could all meet in the living room in five minutes and speak about these new information?" She asked, while trying not to look too embarrassed at the situation I had found them in only moments ago. "Yes, that fine with me." I quickly told them and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me, hearing Kol muttering things about me to Elena.

Elena's P.O.V.

The thirst thing I thought after I discovered the shocked Klaus in the room, was nothing. After discovering him there I had thought nothing, I had simply acted on my instincts and screamed. I felt so embarrassed at someone seeing me in such a state. It was one thing getting caught, but it was a completely other thing at getting caught by the brother of the person and at the same time the owner of the house.

Even though this situation was more than simply embarrassing, I was thankful that Kol was here and that Klaus had turned around facing the door. Kol muttered something like 'He always has great timing' and 'Thank god it wasn't Rebekah' before he quickly stood up and gave me my clothes. We both dressed quickly and in silence before we turned to face Klaus. "Can I turn around or are you still…" Klaus started, but got interrupted by Kol. "Turn around, say what you came in here to say and leave." Kol nearly spat out, trying to cover his embarrassment. "Good." Klaus stated before he turned around taking in our appearances. "Well, I came to tell you, that I had learned some interesting news about the illness Elena had." Klaus said clearly towards Kol and waited for our reaction. "Oh, and you could've not waited or knocked before you entered this room?!" Kol spat angrily, but sensing that there would come more, I quickly interrupted him with a glare. There was really no use in making this even more awkward. "We would like to hear them Klaus, even if some of us here" I shortly stopped to give another glare at Kol. "Don't seem so thankful. Maybe we could all meet in the living room in five minutes and speak about these new information?" I asked hoping that Klaus would agree to it. "Yes, that fine with me." Klaus quickly answered and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Klaus never knocks!" Kol complained as soon as the door was closed and laid down on the bed again. "You never have any privacy in this family or in this house." He continued and tussled his hair some more. "Oh, come on Kol. Okay, it wasn't fun to get caught especially not by Klaus, but you did not have to be so rude." I told him, while I checked the room to see if there were some clothes of mine lying on the ground. "Okay, okay. Maybe I should've been nicer, but I don't appreciate getting caught in the middle of… you know what!" Kol said from the bed, trying to make me see his point. "I don't like it either, Kol. But that's not the reason to act like a douche." I finished and checked under the bed. Kol moved on the bed and was soon looking from the other side under it. "What are you doing, Elena?" Kol asked sounding curious. "I'm searching my panties…" I answered shyly and continued looking under the dark bed. "You mean, you're searching for these?" Kol said and when I looked up, I saw him dangling them from his finger. "Kol!" I shouted and quickly came out from under the bed to get them. "Give them back!" I said, after Kol had rushed to the other side of the room. "And what do you give me if I do?" Kol said raising his eyebrows suggest fully. "Not what you think, if you don't give them back right now!" I said trying to get them out of his grasp.

I quickly realized that chasing after him was not an option as he was enjoying that way too much. So after a short moment of reflection I decided to change my tactic. I slowly walked up to him and when I was near enough I let my fingers travel from his stomach to his neck, where I traced his jawline before going back again. "You know… if you would give them back now… We would have more time to do other… stuff…" I said in his ear trying to sound seductive, while I continued to trail my fingers over his arm, jawline and stomach.

Like expected it didn't take long and Kol was completely playing the game. He had still his hand up, in which he had my panties. I pressed myself a bit more against him and nibbled at his earlobe and in that moment Kol took down his arm to put it around my waist. I quickly used the moment to take away my panties from his hand and escaped from his embrace smiling at my accomplishment. Kol was looking shocked and didn't seem to really grasp what just happened. "I won!" I exclaimed happily and slowly opened the door of his room before I entered mine.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter! Hope that it's still interesting for you after these 23 chapters. Again, I have to precise that this is one of the last chapters. I feel like it is the right time to end this story, so I will probably write only one or two more chapters. So, I hope you liked the chapter and please review and let me know what you thought! :D **


	24. The End of the Night

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters. AN: Sorry that it took me so long for updating, but I had absolutely no idea, how I could continue with the story. I decided, that this would be the last chapter to this story. So I hope you'll like this chapter and please review, to let me know what you thought.**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_Like expected it didn't take long and Kol was completely playing the game. He had still his hand up, in which he had my panties. I pressed myself a bit more against him and nibbled at his earlobe and in that moment Kol took down his arm to put it around my waist. I quickly used the moment to take away my panties from his hand and escaped from his embrace smiling at my accomplishment. Kol was looking shocked and didn't seem to really grasp what just happened. "I won!" I exclaimed happily and slowly opened the door of his room before I entered mine. _

_*End of last chapter*_

Elena's P.O.V.

After I quickly refreshed myself and dressed again, I walked downstairs to meet Klaus and Kol in the living room. They were already waiting for me and as soon as I entered the room, Klaus mentioned for me to sit down. "Well, like I told you before…" Klaus began and soon as he said that, I looked down a bit embarrassed. "I have learned some interesting stuff. From the beginning I found it a bit strange, that your so-called friends would simply give up… At that time I ignored it, being concerned with other things, but I never completely forgot it." Klaus continued and made himself more comfortable. He was about to continue, when he got interrupted by Kol. "What? Why have you never told me that?" Kol asked with an angry undertone. Klaus instantly shot him a glare, really not appreciating at being interrupted. "At that time, brother, you were not that… _close_ with Elena." Klaus said putting emphasize the word 'close'. Of course like before I felt rather embarrassed and looked to the side, scratching my arm lightly. '_Kol really was right… I really should start to make that habit disappear…' _

"Good, if there are no other interruptions, I will continue with my news. Good, so I was just before at Caroline's home and … Elena! There was no other intention behind that visit. I simply went there to talk and ask questions." Klaus quickly explained, after seeing my astonished look. But I was sure, that this wasn't the reason. It was clear that Klaus was feeling something for Caroline and I knew that even if she was denying feeling anything for him, that Caroline had a soft spot for the hybrid. "Oh, I didn't assume anything, Klaus." I told him, barley able to hold back my grin. Klaus of course gave me a disbelieving and slightly warning look, before he continued with his story. "As I said before, I went to Caroline's and asked her some questions… From the beginning she seemed to be hiding something and that spiked my curiosity even more." "I'm sure it did." Kol interrupted with a smirk and I had to laugh a bit. "Will you two shut up?" Klaus exclaimed angrily and was about to continue, when Elijah walked in.

"Klaus, Elena, Kol." He said and gave us each a nod, but I did not miss the hurt look in his eyes at seeing me sit next to his brother. "Elijah, please take a seat as well. I was just telling these two fools, what I recently found." Klaus said and at the word 'fools' Elijah lifted his eyebrows so high, that they nearly disappeared into his hair. "Well, what is it?" Elijah asked not very patiently. "I went over to Caroline's tonight and… Elijah not you two! It was simply a social visit, nothing more and nothing less!" Klaus exclaimed after he saw the look that Elijah and I exchanged. "That's it! I'm not telling you!" Klaus shouted and stormed out of the living room into his study. After we heard the door slam, we all exchanged some amused looks, before the awkwardness was back in the room. "Well… I'm going out for a hunt." Kol said and was off. _'Thanks Kol for asking if I wanted to join you…'_

"Well, I bid you a good night." Elijah said getting up and was about to walk out of the room. "Wait! Elijah… Can we talk?" I asked feeling extremely nervous and a tiny bit afraid. Elijah seemed to consider it for a moment before he nodded. "Let's go on a walk. No need for the entire household to hear our conversation." Elijah said and held the door open for me.

We walked for a certain time in silence, until we arrived at the entrance of the old caverns. There we stopped and simply stood in silence for some seconds, until I started the conversation. "Elijah… I… I'm so sorry…" "No, Elena. I'm sorry… I… I know the pain I caused you with leaving. Believe me; I never wanted to cause you so much pain and anger. It was a huge misunderstanding and I wish it would've never happened." Elijah said very tormented and kept running his hand through is hair. Only thinking about the letter he had left me brought me tears and so at the end of his apologize I was crying silently next to him. "I… Yeah, it really was… a big misunderstanding. But… seeing the position I am in now… I can't say that I wish it never happened. If it weren't for you and your letter… I don't know if Kol and I would've come nearer. Please understand… I know it hurts you to hear that, but… what's done is done. And I'm sure that one day, you will find a great person to spend eternity with." I told him with my shaky voice and took his hand. "You're perhaps thinking that this will never happen… But it will. You deserve someone special in your life, someone who will love you like you deserve it. And please don't hate me… for being with your brother, because I would wish for us to be friends… one day." I finished and gave a light squeeze on his hand. Elijah took a step forward and put one of his hands on my right cheek, caressing it slightly.

"Elena… Even if I'm angry at myself for leaving you, jealous of my brother to have such a caring, beautiful and loving person in his life… I could never hate you. The time we got to spend together… I will cherish them for all eternity. Perhaps, all that happened was meant to happen. We will never know, but at least I know that my brother is in good hands and that you're happy." He stopped and took a step, taking his hand from my cheek. "My brother loves you very much and I am sure, that he will take care of you. One day, I'm sure we're going to be friends… Perhaps not in the next month or year, but one day, yes." Elijah finished and had a sad look in his eyes. "Elijah… There's also something else…" "What, Elena?" He asked with curiosity. "I talked with Rebekah and Kol, and we thought it would be best to life separately for some time… until things have settled down. So Kol and I… we'll leave Mystic Falls for some time." "You're leaving?" Elijah asked rather shocked and I sensed something else in his voice, but I couldn't place it.

"Yes… I don't know for how long, but for a certain time." I said and Elijah only nodded sadly. "When are you leaving?" He asked facing the wall with all the inscriptions, facing away from me. "As soon as everything is cleared and finished… Also this depends on when Klaus is going to tell us his news." I said trying to lift the mood. Elijah let out a silent chuckle and then turned back around towards me. "I would suggest you visit Europe. It is a very beautiful there." Elijah simply said and held out his arm for me to take it. Without hesitation I took his offered arm and together we walked back to the house.

Rebekah's P.O.V.

"Matt… It stopped raining." I said still in his embrace. "I know…" Matt said with his eyes still closed. We had stopped kissing a while ago, but simply stayed in a long hug, enjoying the presence of each other. "Then why do we still have your jacket over our heads?" I asked slightly amused. "Rebekah… Don't ruin the moment." Matt said chuckling lightly and took the jacket away. "I simply said that, because your jacket is soaked, there's water dropping on our heads, plus you're shaking." I said taking off my own soaked jacket. "Yeah, but that wasn't a reason to kill the mood." Matt continued stubbornly and walked back to the grill. "Hey, are you leaving me alone here?" I asked a bit astonished and curious. "No, I'm just getting my car keys to drive you home." He said turning to me, but never stopped walking. "You know, that I can go home alone? And that I'm faster by foot?" I called after him with amusement. "Yeah I know! But that doesn't mean I can't be a gentleman!" Matt shouted in my direction one last time, before he reentered the grill. '_That's too sweet…'_ I thought looking at the closed doors of the grill.

A minute later matt came back out of the grill with two blankets. He walked up to me and put the first one around my shoulders before he opened the car door for me, waiting till I was inside to close it again. _'Such a gentleman…'_ I though happily before I turned in my seat to face Matt. "It was a lovely evening. Thanks for the blanket, by the way." I said, not able to restrain my smile. Matt leaned forward as if to tell me a secret. "It was my pleasure!" Matt whispered into my ear and when I turned to him, he gave me a light kiss on my lips, before he started the car.

After five minutes of silent driving, he arrived in front of the house. I had no rush to get out of the car and matt seemed in no hurry to leave. "So… What are you doing tomorrow?" Matt asked after a while. "Are you asking me on a date, Matt?" I asked feeling very happy and a tiny bit nervous. After all it had been a while since someone asked me on a date. "Well… Yeah, I do. Are you free?" "Tomorrow morning I have something; it could last till the early afternoon… But in the late afternoon I'm free." I answered and looked out the window towards the house. There I could spot light in Klaus's study, but the rest of the house was in the dark. _'They're probably all out…'_ "Good, then let's say seven o'clock. I'm picking you up." He said with a bright smile. "Yeah, seven it is." I then leaned forward gave him a small kiss and said good night, before I got out of the car and walked towards the porch. Matt then waved one last time, before he drove off.

I had to admit, that I was quite happy, that no one saw me. Not because I was ashamed, but because I did not want to explain everything to them. "Rebekah, was that Matt I just saw driving away?" Elena asked from behind me. _'So much to my luck of nobody seeing me…'_ I thought annoyed and turned around only to be met be a highly amused Elijah and a smirking Elena. "What if?" I asked annoyed and simply waited for their response. Instantly Elena lifted her hands in a surrender, which caused Elijah to smirk in my direction. _'Great! Just great…' _"Hey, I didn't want to insult or judge you!" She took down her hands and took several steps towards me. "Look, I really think you're a great person and I really care for you. And Matt is also a great person and it's obvious that he cares for you… So, yeah I simply wanted to tell you, that you'll be great together." And at the end of my speech, I felt tears escape my eyes and on instinct I sped towards Elena and hugged her strongly, surprising us all.

"Well, isn't that a lovely reunion!" Kol shouted from the woods and walked to our group. Elena and I broke our embrace, but we took each other hands and simply smiled to the others. "Hey, did Klaus now tell is story or is he still locked up in his office?" Kol asked and went to open the door. "Why don't you ask me myself?" Klaus said from the door. There was for a moment an awkward silence, before I broke it. "What story?" I asked truly curious and confused. "Klaus found out some stuff, but he never got the chance to tell us." Elena said grinning from ear to ear. "You're always interrupting me! No wonder I can never tell you the new 'stuff'!" Klaus exclaimed agitating widely with his hands. "Yeah, I can imagine that." I said chuckling lightly and we all continued our way into the house. "But what have you actually found out?" "Many things, many things…" Klaus said mysteriously and smirked in Elena's direction. Elena on the other side, tried to look everywhere but at us. "But the relevant things I found out are some information about the illness Elena had during the first weeks and months during her stay."

"Really?" Elena and I asked in unison getting strange looks from all the others. "Yes, apparently they were a great cause for many of her violent reactions." "You mean her 'friends caused some of these reactions?" Elijah asked suddenly. Klaus nodded and then told us all the things he learned that night.

At the end of his story, I could see that Elena was shaking with rage. She had her hands in tight fists and she was breathing really hard. "HOW STUPID CAN THESE IDIOTS BE!?" Elena burst out shouting and started to walk up and down in the hall, still shaking with anger and cursing them. "Elena, calm down." Kol said and went to put a hand on her shoulder. Instantly Elena calmed down a bit, but she was still furious. "Wait a minute… Caroline told you, that Bonnie thought that there was another spell or spells involved, right?" Elena suddenly asked and stopped walking. "Yes, she also said, that Bonnie seemed… obsessed with the task." Elena waved dismissively and seemed to be nagging on something. "That's usual… Bonnie often gets carried away with things… But the fact with the spells… I…"

Elena suddenly stopped and seemed to be deep in thoughts. And then she seemed to have realized something. "Care to tell us what's going on in your head?" Klaus asked and walked to the kitchen. We all followed and took a seat around the kitchen table. Klaus then quickly gave us all a blood bag and after we had settled down, Elena cleared her throat. "I… During my illness, I… sometimes saw things…" Elena said mysteriously. "Yeah, ghosts. But we already know that, Elena." Kol interrupted, but got a frightening glare from Elena. "Yes, but have you ever thought about it? Why would I suddenly start to see ghosts? Why would I see your sister? I didn't even know her existence!" Elena exclaimed and it was true, she had a point. "I think, I can help you with these questions." Came Bonnie's voice from the kitchen entrance. 'How could she come into our house unnoticed?'

"IS MY HOUSE A FREAKING PLAYGROUND?!" Klaus shouted angrily and threw his glass at the wall. "SHUT UP!" Elena shouted surprising us all. "Will you just all shut up and listen?! I'm tired and I would very much like to go to bed, so please. Listen and don't interrupt." Elena said more calmly towards Klaus and then turned to Bonnie. " I don't know how you could come in here unnoticed, Bonnie. And I don't know how you can answer these questions, but please do tell."

Bonnie's P.O.V.

" I don't know how you could come in here unnoticed, Bonnie. And I don't know how you can answer these questions, but please do tell." Elena said in my direction, smiling encouragingly in my direction. "Well, I only learned that during… the fight. Remember when I blacked out?" I asked Elena. Although I was telling them all, the story, I decided to concentrate more on Elena as I was more comfortable around her. Elena nodded and instantly her eyes clouded over with anger, sadness and guilt. "Well, in some weird kind of way that I can't explain… I woke up in another place. It was all… very weird and there were hundreds of witches… One of them was Esther and the other was my Grandma." At the mention of Esther's name, all the originals exchanged a look and when I mentioned my grandmother, Elena gave me a sad smile.

"They said that I was in a safe place and that I didn't need to fear them. Some of these witches were older and some were only children… I was really confused and Esther said, that I had lost enormous amounts of energy… Valuable energy to defeat Alia." At the mention of Alia's name I could see Kol flinch. "Esther said she would help defeating Alia and help us, but I just couldn't believe it. She said that you were still all abominations of nature, but that she had witnessed changes in all of you. Changes she thought she would never get to see and because of that she was willing to help us, help Elena." I said nervously and watched their reactions.

While I let them time to process the information, I took a seat at the table and waited. "So she agreed to help you, help us because of the changes she saw in them?" Elena asked with still some disbelieve in her voice. "Yes, I didn't believe it either… But then Grams said she was speaking the truth, so I decided to believe her… Esther then told me what Alia was going to do or was already doing. She seemed really outraged at the spell Alia was using over you guys… She said, that this was probably the worst spell someone could use, that she wouldn't use it on her worst enemy. She did not want that you end up like slaves. I then asked, what we could do and the only thing she said, was to let Kol kill Elena." "Of course she would say something like that! That was her goal from the beginning!" Kol interrupted me and shook his head.

"It's not what you think… She told me, that there was a loophole in the spell and that we could only use it, if Elena would die. Kol, you were fighting all along against the spell, but you couldn't do anything right?" "Yeah, nothing was working." "Well, the loophole says, that if a person is forced to kill his love, that there's a small opening for the person to overpower the spell. So we used that, to weaken the spell some more. Because at that time, the spell is for some seconds weakened. We used that to let you a bigger chance to take over. Then all we did was give back Elena's live." After some seconds of silence I started to get really uncomfortable. It was surely heavy news and I felt like an intruder. "She really decided to help us?" Rebekah asked in silent, shaky voice. "Yeah, she said that you did not deserve to life as slaves…" I finished and looked into her eyes and for the first time, she was wearing a thankful look.

"If that's all… I…" I started, but Klaus interrupted me. "Wait. What about the ghosts Elena could see? What about Alia?" He asked and so I prepared myself to tell these things. "Well, the ghosts… That the way of the spell… In that situation ghosts appear, when the spell is being used and or tested. The ghost appeared as soon as we and Alia started attacking you. That was their way of showing you their protection." "Yeah, but why would Anne appear? She is to no point related to me, I had never heard of her before!" Elena again said with frustration. "They were not completely able to explain me that, but I've developed my own theory." Elena nodded for me to continue and so I took a quick moment to order my thoughts. "I believe Anne appeared, because you are somehow all linked. You were made with help of the blood of the doppelgänger, you were linked together with the same blood and you accepted the doppelgänger in your family as family. I suppose that is one of the reasons… Plus Kol, weren't you the closest to Anne?" "Yes…" He answered curiously and waited for me to continue. "Well, I think that explains the rest. You were worrying about Elena, all of you were and somehow you probably gave your protection to her… Esther said, that Elena had a very powerful protection. She mentioned, that with all the spells Alia used, Elena should've been dead since long ago. But that thanks to her protection she survived."

"And concerning Alia?" Elijah asked speaking up for the first time. "What's her role?" "From the beginning Alia tried to eliminate Elena, in order to control you at her advantage. She wanted to be the most feared and powerful witch in the entire world. She thought it would be an easy task, but she soon found out, that you had powerful protection… She then learned from Damon, he was drunk, that I was trying to get to you, Elena. That I was trying to get you back… That's how she was able to get some control over me, over us. First she poisoned Stefan's mind… I don't know how she got control over him, but… I did not realize it. She got to me, after she gave me a spell book. She said that it contained spells to help our task, but actually she was able to get some control over my mind through these spells." I finished.

"Wow… I did not think she was that involved in the entire story…" Elena said and tussled her hair, letting out a breath she had hold during the entire tale. "At least now I can tell this… I TOLD you so." She said with a big winner smile and finished her blood bag. It was still weird to see her so comfortable around the originals, it was weird seeing her drink a blood bag as if it was ice tea. _'Perhaps one day I'll get used to it…'_ I thought, while I hoped that we would be able to have one day a friendly relationship again. Because I really had to admit, that I missed my best friend. I felt so terribly guilty about my actions, I felt terrible for all the things I had told her.

They all started discussing the news and I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier. I was truly tired, but I did not want to disturb them in their discussions. So I simply leaned back in my chair and decided to daydream. I don't know how long I was in that state, but the next thing I know there's light shaking on my left arm and when I opened my eyes, I saw that the kitchen was all dark and there was nobody left but Elena and Kol. "Hey, you fell asleep some time ago." Elena said in a near whisper and gave me a warm smile. "Oh… sorry. I didn't mean to. Well then I should probably leave." I said and looked out of the window, to see that it was getting clearer, which meant that it was early morning. "No, Bonnie. You're going to stay here and you'll have a good night's sleep, well day by now… But still, you're too tired to drive back home." "No, I don't want to disturb you and…" "Bonnie. Don't be so stubborn. Accept it, you're too tired and it's too dangerous to drive now. So you'll let me walk you upstairs and I'll give you my room, okay?" Elena said and gave me a light nudge.

"But what about you? Where will you sleep?" I asked, but from the glance Kol gave Elena, I quickly realized that this was a stupid question. "Don't worry about it. For now all you need is some good rest, we can continue talking tomorrow." Elena finished and helped me get up. "You need help?" Kol asked Elena, but she quickly shook her head and we continued our way to Elena's room. We stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to the right side and Elena opened the door, to a beautiful looking room. Perhaps I would've enjoyed its beauty a bit more, but I was way too tired now. Elena walked me to her bed and helped me to get in, before she wished me a good night and closed the door after she walked out.

Elena's P.O.V.

Helping Bonnie up the stairs, made me think of the old days, when we would stay up really long, watching a movie and my parents or Caroline's parents would've to help us go up the stairs. As soon as I opened the door to my room, I saw Bonnie's eyes widen in surprise and I helped her to my bed. I threw the covers back and waited until Bonnie was comfortable, before I put the sheets over her body and wished her a good night. I then walked out of the room and closed the door softly. "It looks as if you have experience with these kinds of duties." Kol remarked and put an arm around my shoulder, guiding me to his room. "Yeah, sometimes I helped Jeremy and sometimes together with Caroline and Bonnie, we used to stay up late and my parents would've to help us or we helped each other…" I said, but I was lost in old memories.

Kol opened the door to his room and after we had both walked in, he closed it back again. I walked to the bed and sat down, only then did I realize how tired I actually was. Kol gave a light squeeze on my shoulder before he reached under his pillow to take out his pajama bottoms. "Argh! I forgot my pajamas!" I realized annoyed and got up. But I did not get far, before I felt soft things hit my head. "Hey, what did you just throw at me?" I asked and knelt down to pick up the pieces of fabric. "It's one of my bigger shirts and shorts. You can use them tonight… or for longer." "Kol" I said warningly, I was really not in the mood for games. "Okay, I just thought… Why disturb Bonnie in her sleep, when you can take as well some of my clothes." Kol said and gave me a light kiss. "In that case, I'll quickly go and change into these and I'll come back." I quickly said, gave him another kiss and walked into the joined bathroom.

After I had refreshed myself a bit and changed into my new clothes, I walked into the room and discovered that Kol had fallen asleep on the right side of the bed, but he was facing the bathroom door with one arm laid across the left side. I chuckled slightly to myself, before I made my way over to the bed and got in on the left side of the bed. I made myself comfortable in his arms, laid my head on his chest, before I let myself fall asleep with this feeling that I had finally arrived where I should be.

* * *

**Thank you, thank you so much for reading this chapter! It really took me long to write it, because I had absolutely no idea how I should end that story. I know it's a rather short chapter, but I hope you liked it and that you liked the ending. I'd like to thank all my followers and reviewers for their support. Without them I don't think I would've been able to finished that story. So one last time… Thank you very much! :D **


End file.
